Naruto Tsurugi: Chuunins exams
by Syng
Summary: This story takes place during the chunnins exams! What would happen if 3 genins from the hidden village of Swords would come to take the exam?... Rated T because of nekkidness and such.See my profile for info and fanart on the OC.
1. Unexpected Guest

**Heya! Well, this is my first fanfic, and this is a Naruto one!!**

**It takes place during the first chuunins exam... There is probably more mistakes than words, so please, don't flame for my mistakes!!!!!**

**For more information on Naruto Tsurugi visit my profile!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWW!!! I'd like so much review!! **

**Also, if you could review my fanfic, I would be really happy! If you have a deviant account, leave me your deviant add so I'll go watch your work **

**It is recommended to go watch the character profiles in my deviant account to understand my original character a little bit more.**

**Prologue and Chapter 1: Unexpected Guest**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_Somewhere near the south gates..._

Three young ninja were just walking by, under a burning sun. A great day for a walk, indeed... but isn't wasn't in pleasure and happiness that they had to walk such a journey. At noon, the prosperous village was already in sight as the three walked to it. A week had pass since they could finally see it. A week far from their native village...was it worth the trip? How could they know, they had just arrived.

As one of them seemed to be silent, the two other were already arguing for a while...

-Seriously, If I had the Byakygan... started the young boy.

-Its called ByakUgan, baka! Shout back the young girl not far behind him.

-Anyway! Started over the boy. If I had "IT", I would SO use it for perverted trick... who wouldn't? Said the boy in a laugh.

-Baka! Shot the girl at him while punching him in the face, making the boy kiss the ground. People with a moral ethic and not complete dumbass like you wouldn't!!!

The third character, being as silent as she could, was stun by the view. Konoha's village was indeed as beautiful as they has been told. The sight from these rocks would have surely be breathtaking, if only she would had the time. Of course, if she actually had the time during their little trip, she would climb these to watch the view from the Hokage face.

-Misty, what are you gazing at? Said the girl calmly (for a girl who just ko-ed their friend).

-The faces... on the mountain, answered slowly the girl.

-Those are the previous Hokage, right? Asked the boy, getting back on his feet as if nothing happened.

-Wow, you know something!? YOU? Syng? The end is near! Shouted back his friend who just hit him.

-Calm down Tifa! I'm sharper than you know.

-And by sharp you mean your sword, right? Joked Misty, as unusual as it could be from her.

-What? Not you too! Sigh-away the boy called Syng, looking desperate.

-Syng who knows something, Misty who's making a joke... Either Konoha have special powers, or the end is really near! Panicked the well-breasted ninja with a slight smile..

Both of them just looked at the girl with an angry face before resuming their walk. The team had been dispatched a week ago to the village of Konohagakure. It wasn't exactly a "mission" as they were used to do. It was an accomplishment of the Hokage and the Tsukage. Soon Konoha (in a matter of hours), would held the chunnins exams in which the three would take part.

Meanwhile, in that same village, Team 7 was already in the heat of the fight, facing total strangers. A silent boy with a gourd was turning back, glaring with intense flames at the Uchiha behind him. Anger and cruelty seemed to float around him like an aura of murder intention, yet, rather than fighting, the kid just moved his lips...

-Gaara of the Desert. And I'm also interested in you... What's your name? Spoke the young sand boy.

-Uchiha Sasuke... answer the dark-haired boy.

-And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!!! You'd better remembe- Started the blonde next to Sasuke.

-I'm not interested in you, cut the so-named Gaara with a sadistic face.

As he and his siblings were walking straight the path ahead of them, the Uchiha turned to his teammates. He first looked at the blond boy; An hyperactive kid who was too turbulent and a pinky-girly fanatic of him. The boy sighed. How did he end up in this team?

-Who were they? And what is that exam? Asked Naruto.

-Baka! You didn't listen, right? Scold Sakura, as the pinky girl was called.

-It's a test for genins to see if they can be promote to chuunins and take on more dangerous missions! Answered back a little boy behind the kitsune.

-Awww... Then we're gonna take it! Right Sasuke? Said the joyful blond-boy.

The dark-haired boy sigh at that. Of course they would take it. As long as Naruto didn't mess anything up, he thought for himself. After messing up a little, Sakura turned on herself at the sound of walking people. Five minutes only had passed since three other strangers had made their way to the team. Sakura who was the first and only one who had notice that strange team walking to them warned her comrades. As they were going to go away, Sakura turned in the team direction only to be inches away of a girl face.

-Eum, she hesitated, looking at the girl with long haired that smiled at her, almost close enough to feel her breath.

-HEYA!! Shouted happily the boy, now standing in between the two girls.

Sakura screamed, alarming Naruto who was arguing with Sasuke near three kids. The boy brandished a kunai in front of him, ready to attack. They haven't even brandish their kunai that the tanned boy was now excusing himself for his rude arrival. Naruto noticed that behind him (Syng) was a girl with hair like Tenten, as she was the one who first talked to Sakura. Sasuke didn't care much about them, but he held on a kunai as he listened to the boy with a dark-blue vest. Sharp as he was, Sasuke then notice the armband that the guy was using: A forehead protector. So those were ninjas after all... Since the boy wasn't idle, Sasuke looked at the girls behind him. The silent one was user hers as a belt while the other was using hers like a "necklace". But then again, he didn't recall seeing such a mark on the forehead protector... from which hidden village were they from?

-Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! Tried Syng again.

-Baka! Shouted Tifa behind him, punching him again.

Syng fell on the ground in pain while muttering insult to his friend.

-Forgive him, he's so hyperactive sometime... but don't underestimate him. I am Tendo Tiffany, you may call me "Tifa".

-I'm Haruno Sakura, answered the pink-haired girl with an effort.

-This is Bear Misty. Don't mind her, she may be too serious sometime, but she's really nice! And this bastard here, Tifa said while putting his foot against Syng's back, is Unlocked Syng. We're here for the chuunins exams.

-Figures. Where do you come from? Asked rudely Sasuke.

-Shouldn't you introduce yourself before, pretty-boy? Said Tifa for an answer, making Sakura feel... uncomfortable. You may be cute, but you're worthless without a name.

-I give my name only to strong people, answer the boy.

-Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! You look much more gentle than those from the sands! Said the blonde, now inches away from Tifa's face.

-Errr... sorry but... Tried Syng.

Naruto looked down. Under his feet was resting a boy, looking angrily and the blonde. Naruto giggled while looking at him. As Naruto was about to move, Syng had already took the situation in hand. The tanned boy swung a sword in the air while getting himself on his feet, throwing Naruto to the ground on his ass. In a flash, Syng had a sword in each of his hands, both pointed in a "x" pattern at Naruto neck. Sasuke and Sakura gasp, as well as Konohamaru who saw the whole scene. In a second, that boy was on the ground with Naruto on him, while in the next, he had gained an upper hand and was armed and ready to instant-kill a clueless Naruto.

_-Where did the swords come from!?_ Thought Sakura at the moment, horrified.

The stranger made a little smile while swinging slowly his swords near Naruto's vital points. As he swung the blades, in another blank flash, the swords had disappeared from Syng's hands. Leaving Team 7 in a breathless motion.

Tifa started to laugh at the sight while Misty bore a smile on her face. Syng, for his part, was still looking at Naruto with a serious face, yet smiling.

-I guess you too have an hyperactive teammate? Laughed Tifa. That's Syng for you.

-Where do you come from!? Shouted Sasuke, not wanting to show he was kind of surprised and a little bit afraid.

-Tsurugikure. The hidden village of swords, answered Misty, grabbing two daggers from her long sleeve.


	2. Tsurugi

** Visit: http://syng777. For more info!  
**

**Chapter 2: Tsurugi**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_Konoha Village_

-The hidden village of Swords? Never heard of that, said Sakura.

-It's... ancient. It the least we can tell! Answer back Tifa with a smile, almost making the girl at ease.

-Syng. Calm down. Said Misty, holding two little blade in her hands and looking at his friend.

The tanned boy was still looking at Naruto with an angry look. Finally, Syng smiled back at the blonde and helped him to get back on his feet. Sasuke, who was watching the silent girl, noticed the daggers disappearing in the coat.

-Oi. So you three came for the exam? Asked Sasuke.

-Indeed, as we told ya! But you haven't give your name to the pretty lady, said Syng as if nothing has just happen with Naruto. Not that I care, I'm ok with Sakura-chan name's only...

-Who do you think you are?! Barge in Naruto obviously jealous.

In a second, Naruto was back on the ground with a sword pointing on his neck, Syng looking at him with a smile rather than an angry face like before. At the scene, Naruto was simply stun, gazing in the empty gray eyes of his opponents.

-What the!? Said Sasuke in a defensive motion. _This guy is not like Naruto... he is really strong._

-Stop wasting your time Syng... sighed Tifa, near Sakura who was in an defensive motion too.

Misty walked to Tifa and whispered something at her friend ear. Tifa nodded and looked at Sasuke.

-Oi, Uchiha-boy! Take your pet and Sakura-chan here and show us to the Hokage or sensei please, asked Tifa with the same smile she had since she had first arrived.

Sasuke gasp. How did the silent girl learned his name? There was something about those three...

Sakura finally volunteered to show them the way to the Third Hokage. Once the 3 were registered, the Hokage let them be loose at the conditions not to cause troubles until the first part of the exam, which would takes place soon.

-So... How is Sasuke? Asked Tifa, now alone with Sakura.

Two hour had passed since the Tsurugi ninjas had arrived in Konoha. As the Team 7 was the first people they had met, Tifa felt she kinda had to rely on the pink-haired girl and so brought her favourite topic.

-What do you mean? Wondered Sakura, being now a little more at ease with the feminine girl than at first.

-As a boyfriend... I bet he kiss like no one Tifa said with a discreet blink.

-I'm... he's not... I... Sakura immediately blushes.

Actually, as far as Sakura could remember, the only one who could say how are Sasuke's kisses was Naruto, and she wasn't sure she wanted to know this from that guy...

Tifa start to laugh.

-So this is one-way? You love him but he doesn't love you? And I bet that other Naruto-guy loves you, am I right? Shot Tifa straight.

-How.. Do you... is that so evident? Answered back Sakura, her cheeks in fire from the blushes.

-We've been trained, Sakura-chan. A Ninja mustn't show any emotions... but when a ninja does show emotions, those can help you win a battle in a second, a single blow. We've been trained to watch and analyse carefully those emotions... If we concentrate enough, we can even know the name and age of the ninja. Misty is especially good in that, if you haven't notice...

-I'm not dumb... answer back Sakura, who was now irate of the way the girl talked about Sasuke and her so lightly.

-Don't be mad. Would you show me around until the exam? Asked nicely the darker girl with a smile.

-What about your teammates? I must go see my sensei soon too...

-We were assigned a sensei from Konoha, since ours passed away a short while ago. And as for my teammates... MISTY! Shouted Tifa facing no particular direction.

Sakura turned around and fell on the ground. The silent ninja was already behind there looking at her with mysterious eyes. She definitely didn't like that girl.

-Don't judge me too soon. In a fight, you could regret not to trust me, answer back Misty to the silent comment Sakura thought.

-Misty, damn! You're freaking her out, it's not a way to make friends...

Sakura was now shaking on place, but soon came to her senses at the voice of Naruto coming running at her with the Sasuke and their sensei watching behind him.

-Oi, you again? Where's the other guy? Asked Naruto, carefully looking around. 'ttebayo...

-So you're the genins from the Tsurugi village? Asked the gray-haired sensei looking at Tifa.

-Indeed. And who may you be?

-Hatake Kakashi. I'll show you to your temporary sensei... I think its Gai. Told Kakashi.

------------------------------


	3. Byakygan?

**Chapter 3: Byakygan?**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_Konoha Village_

-Hatake Kakashi. I'll show you to your temporary sensei... I think its Gai. Told Kakashi.

-Gai? Asked Sakura.

-You'll meet him soon enough too. Now all of you must go to the first part of the exam, I'm quite busy, I'll have to escort these one, said the jounnin while reading a book he was holding. But... Kakashi raised his eyes to see Tifa and Misty. Shouldn't you be a three-man team?

Tifa looked around. Sakura and Naruto soon imitated her while looking around hastily. The well-breast ninja stood a glare at Misty who answered silently that she, too, was oblivious.

-I just hope that... Where's does the Hyuuga clan reside in Konoha?! Asked Tifa, suddenly horrified.

-Hun? Hyuuga? Asked Naruto unenlightened.

-Why do you want to know this? Asked Sasuke with a serious tone, much like Misty's one.

Not that far from there, a brilliant team was walking toward the first part of the exam. First a dark-haired boy in a green spandex outfit, next to him a joyful girl and finally a proclaimed genius... the suddenly stopped walking. His two teammates stopped to see what's was going on.

-Neji-san? Asked Lee, the boy in green.

-Oi, come out now! Neji said with an empty voice.

A silent crack was heard, then the shinobi jumped in front of the team. The tanned boy first looked at the girl who was in defensive motion against himself, then his sight was redirected to the Hyuuga kid.

-Heya! Said joyfully Syng.

-Who are you? Asked the white-eyed genius.

-Unlocked Syng, ready to serve only the lady over there! But for what I care, you are a Hyuuga, no?

-Be careful Neji! I don't recognize his forehead protector! Warned him Tenten.

Syng looked at his armband, wondering why she called that a forehead protector, thinking it would only get in the way in a fight if put on the forehead.

-Anyway! Said Syng. So, you are or no?

Before answering, Neji was to notice the gray and empty eyes of the tanned boy, much like his... yet different...

-Yes, am I. Answered Neji. I am Hyuuga Neji, from the branch family of the noble Hyuuga clan.

-And you want to make me believe you're happy with that? Laugh Syng while listening to the plain presentation. Well, so you use the Byakygan?

-That's the ByakUgan, Syng-san! Told him Lee.

-Thanks... I don't care... Can you show me how to use it then? Asked Syng, oblivious to the bloodline limit.

Neji was about to answer, but a mighty sensei had appear from behind the team, looking with a great smile at the Tsurugi boy, interrupting the conversation the young genins had.

-Ah! You must be that young fresh team from the Tsurugi village!! Exclaimed Gai.

-Oh! Gai-sensei! You sure know a lot! Shouted Lee. (While Tenten sighed)

-Yosh! I am Might Gai! I'll be your sensei during your stay at Konoha, then said the great guy calmly.

-Oi, I'm Syng. Said simply the young boy looking disgusted at the tight green outfit the sensei was wearing. I should meet me teammates, I'll be on my way!!

-Oh! Wait-

But the young ninja had already disappeared, leaving everyone surprised and a trouble Neji.


	4. First Exam Teen Discussion

**Chapter 4-5: First Exam - Teen Discussion**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

_First Exam Classroom_

"So its only this, eh?" Syng thought to himself. "We only have to be careful and we shouldn't get caught... I trust Misty and Tifa on this one."

No matter how hard he tried to concentrate, the poor blond boy could not answer a single question. Beside, he had something else on his mind...

Flashback

_-So, you are the 3-man team from Tsurugi? Its been 11 years since they send any genins at this exams... How is the country? I heard that since the last war, the village of swords sealed himself from the rest of the world because it was too strong, yet, the people were dying... Asked Kakashi._

_/Flashback_

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke had find it strange for their sensei to talk so much, as if there was something that he wanted to know about that hidden village... it was really strange. Not only that, but soon after, that fuzzy eye-brow guy had attacked them...

Somewhere else in the classroom, a girl was answering the question like no one in the classroom. Near that pink-haired girl was Misty. As she could not be caught cheating, she had to be really careful... Genjutsus were her speciality, she only had to put an illusion on herself were other would see her writing when, in fact, she would watch Sakura's sheet. Syng had came with another plan... Using his swords (Now at the number of 3), he could easily watch other's answer with the reflection on the blade. He was soon interrupted as the guy beside himself was thrown out of the classroom... he had been caught, but not Syng. Tifa was answering the best she could, but then the last question was to be stated in front of the class. A muscular man was telling them about their future.

-Now, who will left? Said Ibiki Marino to all.

A few left, and to the great surprise of Syng, Naruto had planned to stay. Syng could not help but to laugh hard at this.

-So you mean that everything else was for nothing? Only to test our cheating ability? Said Syng before laughing hard again. Of course we're staying, right girl?

Misty and Tifa nodded to him. Ibiki then explain the trap. Of course, everyone there had passed... some even with a blank sheet... but nobody cared: as long as they'd pass!

While getting out of the classroom, Naruto rushed to Sasuke and Sakura to rejoice over the end of the first test. Of course, the forest of death wasn't going to be an happy trip. The Tsurugi team wanted to congratulate the Team 7, yet, something else had captivated their attention...

-Gaara of the Desert, eh? Asked Syng.

The dark boy turned on himself to see who was calling his name. While his siblings were watching the whole scene, a little afraid of the income.

-Don't fight me now, leave the best part for the end, first said Syng. Know my name, for yours is known, demon-boy.

Gaara felt anger and an urge to kill rising in himself, as the sand was "boiling" in his gourd, ready to kill that bastard who just called him...

-Bakemono? No, you aren't a monster. Simply said Syng while turning and walking toward his friends.

"I will kill him", thought Gaara.

Syng had almost heard that, but decided to go on even with the flaming glare of the sand boy in his back. He had to. But then...

-DIE! Shouted Gaara, making his siblings step back in fear.

His positioned himself by the time sand was already crawling out of his gourd.

Some genins were watching the scene in the small hallway near the class they had just left. Tifa and Misty were behind Syng who's back was still facing Gaara, rather than being face to face.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had already recognized the genins of the deserts.

-What? You wanna break the fun and attack me right here, demon-boy? Sighed Syng.

-Shut up! You stand no chance against him! Shouted Temari, afraid of her own brother.

The tanned boy stretched himself before turning on himself to face Gaara. The sand of the gourd was around the demon who was shaking in anger. The sand the shot itself like a projectile toward Syng. In what it seemed like a second, Syng was now inches away from Gaara, while his sand had been spread all over the hallway. The boy had a sword in his hand and had cut the sand with it.

At the scene, everyone had gasped, mostly Temari and Kankuro.

-You should respect you elders, young kid.

In fact, by the time, Gaara was 12 while Syng was only 14, just like Tifa. Misty was older by a year, but that was it.

Gaara then bursted in anger as sand was coming back to attack (and hopefully kill) the tanned tsurugi. Syng simply rolled over himself with now two swords in his hand, cutting the sand again. But that was not it. The sand didn't want to let Syng go by attacking him again and again.

-Syng! Stop this right now! Don't provoke him any more! Shouted Tifa.

The girl was standing most likely in the middle of the fight. Yet, Gaara was way too soaked with rage to let Syng go. The tsurugi girl had another idea...

-_Nen Fûin no jutsu_! Shouted Tifa.

Both the sand and the swords fell on the ground with distinctive sound. Gaara could not control his sand and Syng his swords! The siblings of the sand were amazed by such power...

A sealing jutsu!? How could she use that...

"_So the swords are a jutsu rather than being normal weapons like kunai..." _Thought_ Sasuke, _still amazed by the little fight.

-You'll both keep your fight for another time! Or I'll seal something else than your sand or swords!

Sure Gaara and Syng seemed like dangerous person. Sure did they seemed like being people to take with caution sometime... but Tifa was a girl not to be underestimated. At least, it was the actual thought of the people who were watching the scene.

-Alright, don't hurt me, great Tifa-chan, started to beg Syng with a big smile on his face, obviously joking.

Sensei came soon after the scene, stopping the boys and dismissing everyone in the place.

_Konoha little restaurant_

-Ahhh! You three should be more careful! But the power of youth of the young Syng does impress me!! Claimed Maito Gai.

The six genins and their sensei were eating at some local restaurant, later after the little "fight" of Syng and the desert boy. They had listened to him and Lee for an hour maybe...

-Great. I'm going to sleep. The exam will be tomorrow. Simply said Misty as she left from the restaurant.

-Oi! Where do you... Shouted Gai, but she was already gone.

-Don't mind her... She always do this. She'll probably go to the Hokage faces to see the view before falling asleep there, simple explained Syng, rather seriously.

-You guys are strong, joyfully said Tenten while smiling at Tifa.

-I'm sure all of you as are strong. I saw Lee-kun fight... answered Tifa back.

-You saw me fight? Blushed Lee, remembering his fight against Naruto a while back.

-You should see Neji-kun fight too! Said Tenten while watching Neji who hadn't said a single thing til now.

The boy simply left his face too glare at Syng. His eyes were gray and had no pupils, somehow like is... but he couldn't be of the Hyuuga clan!

-Oi. Syng... tell me. Why do you want to know about the Byakugan? Simply said Neji has an answer.

-So he DID ask for it! Shouted Tifa while showing his fist angrily at Syng.

-Hey! Wait! I only wanted to learned it! Said Syng to make excuses.

Everyone sat there looking at both Tifa and Syng, not sure how to react...

-Syng-san, I don't think you can learned it, explained Lee. Don't you know about bloodline limit?

-Neji here is a genius from the Hyuuga clan! Proudly exclaimed Gai. You must be part of that family to use the Byakugan!

Syng sighed, sadden by the idea. He would never be able to watch under girls clothes... Soon, the genins and Gai left the restaurant and each of them went to their house, except of course Tifa and Syng. Konoha had offered them to stay in an inn, by they had gently refused the offers and so they were walking in the street, looking by themselves for a place to sleep...

Konoha Streets

-People here don't like the night as much as in Tsurugi, eh? Joked Syng, his hands on the back of his head.

It was dark, but not that late. People were rare in the streets, while most were in their own house, the others were in bars and restaurant.

-Sure, but the food is definitely better here... Answered Tifa calmly.

The two had been friends for ages, even before they became Genins. Kids and children were quite rare in the sealed village of Tsurugikure, so they had stick together for a long time. They had finally met Misty in their genins exams and they had befriend the silent ninja ever since. Of course, Misty would always prefers being alone and far from people, but as the time passes on, they both didn't care anymore. She was someone they could rely on, just like genins were relying on each others.

-Yup, but I'm still hungry!

-You're always hungry, baka! But... there's a little ramen shop over there. Pointed Tifa.

Food was not as abundant in their village than in Konoha, so the ramen had become a quite popular food. And it was Syng's favourite, of course. As they entered the little shop, they saw a blond boy already eating there (Many empty bowls were lying around).

-Hey... Naruto, is that it? Said Syng while taking a seat.

-Nani!? Was surprised the blonde while looking angrily at the guy who had put him to ground.

-Don't freak out! I'm not here to attack you! Tifa and I were just passing to get some ramen.

A bowl was served in front of Syng, Tifa had already paid hers and Syng's.

-Thanks Tifa, Itadakimasu! Said joyfully the Tsurugi genins.

Naruto stood there for a while, watching the two eats without saying a word.

-Are you two... on a date? Asked simply Naruto.

-What!?! Shouted heavily Tifa.

Syng cough as ramen was stuck in his troat, trying to breath while Tifa was getting ready to hit Naruto.

-Sorry, I just... dattebayo?

-So... we... aren't, tried to say Syng.

Syng explain that they were friend and they were always together since there wasn't much genins kids in their village.

-And for now, we're just searching for a place to sleep, like a low-price inn, ended Syng after his explanation.

-You could stay at my place, said Naruto with a smile. I live alone since... I've got no parents.

-I am sorry for that, honestly said Tifa. Thanks for the offer, but as a women... she tried to say.

-Uh? Maybe Sakura-chan would say yes...

Naruto showed them to Sakura who gladly accepted (with the permission of her parents) to let Sakura stay at her place.

-Arigatou, Sakura-chan, said Tifa while bowing in front of her.

-I swear, its nothing... It's a surprise my parents gave the permission. You can come in! Answered back Sakura.

And so the boys were left alone near Sakura's place. They decided to walk a little bit before heading out at Naruto's place. They didn't talk for a while, but Naruto had something on his mind...

Flashback

_-Syng-kun. Don't forget this! Had said Tifa while handing him a little pot. Don't overdo it..._

/Flashback

-Hey, what's on your mind pal? Asked Syng, with his hands still behind his head.

-Pal? Answered back Naruto, confused.

-Yeah! You're more fun and gentle than this desert guy or the Hyuuga-boy.

-Thanks, I guess... Hey, what's with the silent girl with you?

-Misty? She probably alone...

And she was, on the top of the First face, on the rock mountain, breathing slowly while watching the town slowly going silent and finally to sleep. She had pass the first part, and now tomorrow would come the second part of the exam. They had been here for a day now. She wish she could rest...

-So... this is your house? Said Syng while entering the small 2½. A kitchen, a bathroom and a bedroom. Cool, at least you live alone.

-Sometime it would be better with people, whispered Naruto for himself, a little sad.

-In Tsurugi, ninjas team must live together. So, I've been living with Tifa and Misty for two years now... Its quite difficult sometime, when I must... you know, men's thing... and when girls problem comes too!

Naruto looked at Syng, completely oblivious to what Syng was trying to say. Of course, Naruto was two years younger... and innocent.

-Do not worry! Said Syng while showing his hands with a smile.

Naruto gasped. Syng immediately hid his hands at Naruto's surprised. After some minutes, Naruto took one of Syng's hand. There was a deep, really deep cut on the palm. Probably the other one was the same.

-How did you cut yourself? Don't it hurt?

-If it hurt me, I would be complaining a lot, answered back more seriously, yet with a smile.

He untied the belt on his chest to let it fall on the floor. After taking some breath, he removed his dark-blue best revealing a fishnet as a shirt. He then removed that same shirt. His upper body was covered with cut and slashes!

-How did!?

-The lower-part of my body is the same. It's the result of swords summoning, simply explained Syng. To put it simply... each time I summon a sword, chakra is actually concentrate in my body, and is thrown like a shuriken out of my body to create a full metal sword while tearing my skin and flesh. That's a simple way to put it for you.

-Oh, dattebayo... don't it hurt?

-Of course, but its not the worst part, laughed Syng while taking a little pot in his pocket. This is pain in bottle if you ask.

-What's that? Said Naruto, recognizing the pot Tifa-chan had handed to Syng.

-It's a special ointment made only in Tsurugi. In an hour, once applied onto a sword cut, it completely close and heal the wound, leaving no scar or pain. Usually, Tifa put some on me each night on every single cut I have, since the pain is too strong.

-How come it is so strong, asked Naruto ignorant as he was.

-Just watch, said Syng in a sigh.

Syng took a kunai and Naruto arm. In a slash, he had made quite a cut on Naruto's arm which was now bleeding.

-Ow! Said Naruto.

Syng laugh and took the ointment and applied some on Naruto's cut.

-This is actually cool and soft... I like the- Naruto started.

He then let out a powerful scream as the pain was tearing him apart. Naruto fell on the ground while holding his arm. It took only five minute, then the pain was gone and there wasn't any marks on his arm.

-Why did you do that!? Asked an angry Naruto.

-To show you what kind of pain it was. Said Syng. By the way, I haven't said a proper thanks, so Arigatou for letting me stay here tonight, thanked the tanned boy.

-Its nothing, as long as you don't cut me in the night, said Naruto.

-Do you have a shower?

-Yes, of course, if you want to use it... but its not that late, the public bath should still be opened, it don't take that long to go there.

-And spy on the girl? I'm on!!

Syng took his fishnet and vest quickly then tied the belt around his chest, ready to go.

-But won't your cuts... hurt in hot water?

-N'ah! Its fine, I have the whole night to recover till tomorrow, and the night is really still young!

So they were head for the public baths to relax a little bit in the hot water and steam while trying to spy on the girl... During this time, Tifa had helped Sakura with a few chores.

-Sorry to make you help me, Tifa-chan! Said Sakura.

-I don't care, it's a way for me to pay you and your parents.

-Do you love Syng? Said Sakura after a while, hesitating.

Tifa smiled rather than being angry like she did at Naruto.

-No. He's like a brother. Much like Naruto to you, or what it seem. But... since I came to Konoha... There was two time in which I saw a cute guy... He seem strong and gentle, yet there's a little something bothering me.

-Oh! And who is that boy? Smiled Sakura.

-Rock Lee...

Sakura jaws's dropped on the floor. The green spandex boy who had tried himself with her during the day!? Come on! She would gladly give him away to Tifa... would she?

Public Baths, Boys side

-Nothing like bathing in such hot water, man! Said Syng as the hot water was kind of healing of body.

Naruto had notice a small trail of hair down Syng belly and was a little confused about it. He was quite shy to ask, as he had only seen Sasuke in hot springs...

-Eum.. Syng-san? Naruto said with a clear blush that wasn't made by the steam.

They were alone in both bath, since the hour was now driving rather late and Naruto had decided to try himself to it. (No Yaoi!! Just a teenage " boyish scene")

-Yup? What's up blond boy?

-Down your belly...

Naruto was clearly blushing. Syng got out of water enough se he could see a little bit under his bellybutton.

-Yeah? What's with it? Answered back Syng, rather confused.

-You have... you have hair?

Syng stood there for a while with a smile on his face, making Naruto shyness grow even more. Then the tanned boy started to laugh as he stood up, revealing a little patch of dark hair.

-I noticed most of the people of Konoha shaved, but its not as common in Tsurugi. Don't freak out, you'll eventually get some! You're only like a year or two younger! Never seen your sensei?

Explained Syng has if it was a common thing (actually, for him it was.). Tifa noticed before me that I was growing hair, you know that some of them actually like this?

And the conversation about "teenage things" went on a little bit... while on the other side of the public baths... (No Yuri! Only "girl talk".)

Public Baths, Girls side

-Its quite late, no wonder nobody's here. Said the pink hair girl while entering the water.

-Well, its gonna help us for tomorrow! After this, we'll surely sleep like babies and be great for tomorrow! Said Tifa while removing her towel, revealing her body to Sakura without shyness.

At first, the girl was surprised to see Tifa without clothes, one thing she wasn't shy with. But she was quite surprised seeing... Tifa's... "assets".

-What are you looking at, Sakura-chan? Do I have something...

-Not its just... don't be mad at me, I feel rather shy and stupid to say this... but your breast... its quite... bigger...

Tifa laugh while entering the hot water.

-I'm older after all, simply said Tifa. And with this, I only get boys like Syng to run after me...

-Or Naruto, said Sakura while sighing about how the boy used his "Sexy no jutsu".

-And there's something else... on your lap... is that a tattoo?

-Yes... In Tsurugi, once a kid graduate, which is quite rare since the requirements are higher than most village, they are tattooed with a symbol or a sign that show there inner skills and personality. We only get to chose where its gonna be. The elders usually choose the symbol themselves... Mine is a Yin Yang.

-I remember seeing your friend one's too...

Indeed Misty had hers quite revealing, since it was around her bellybutton.

-Yes, she got a little burning sun around her bellybutton. Of course, those tattoo are specials. When we enter a more "fighter mode", the tattoo fed us with chakra in a way I couldn't explain... You'll see soon enough! Explained again Tifa.

-What about Syng?...

Public Baths, Boys side

-Whoa! Cool! Exclaimed Naruto while looking at the back of Syng's neck.

Syng let his wet hair fell on neck while replacing himself in the bath.

-Yeah, it's a Lock. I've had it for two years now! Its cool, but it hurts a lot!

And so the night went on where each of them went to sleep. Syng had to sleep on an old couch, but it was fine for him. Misty, for her part, had fallen asleep while watching the town in the night freshness, hugging her knees, waiting for tomorrow...


	5. Forest of Death

**Chapter 6: Forest of Death**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Syng was already up. It wasn't even dawn yet, but the boy was fully awake... For his part, Naruto had trouble sleeping. Of course, the kitsune-boy wasn't the type or ninjas who was to worry about such a thing like the forest of death. Something else was on his mind... For an hour yesterday, he had listened to silent cry of pain, mourned by Syng, suffering by the fault of his own jutsu...

"What kind of village is Tsurugi?" Thought the blond boy. "What kind of village would make jutsu that make suffer the user?"

Someone had knock on his door, making him leave his thought in his head.

-I don't know for you Naruto, but all the genins are to be in front of the training area 44 in an hour. I have to go back to my team and meet up with Gai-sensei. Thanks again for the couch, see ya there, simply said Syng without even opening the door.

The other boy left, leaving the blonde alone in his own apartment. A cup of ramen would do miracle to his gloomy mood!

-Ohayo Tifa-chan, Sakura-chan, said joyfully Syng while watching the two girl coming out of Sakura's place.

-Ohayo Syng-san, answered the pink girl.

-Yo, simply said Tifa with a smile. Where's Misty?

-Here, echoed a feminine voice behind her.

After a scream from Sakura, Tifa explained that the silent girl was the expert of "scary and sudden appearance". Misty was definitely ignorant on "how to make friend" without scaring people out.

-Had a good night sleep on the top of the rocky face? Asked Syng.

-I won't ask how you know where I slept if I don't have to answer that, answered the kunoichi.

-Grumpy as usual, sigh the boy.

They walked together to the training area to meet with their respective team. An hour passed before Anko, quite a cute jounnin, explained the rules. Five days, only the material they had on themself, no food (unless what found in the forest) and the scrolls.

-Okay, you are on your own from now on, may the powerful spirit of the youth-

-Yeah, thanks Gai-sensei, simply said Tifa. Be careful Lee-kun.

-You too! Answered back the young boy.

-Hey, Hyuuga, be sure to survive to show me how to use the Byakygan! Laughed Syng while getting away to grab their scroll.

Neji was burning in rage. Is that guy was idiot or something!?! They already had explained him about bloodline limit and he still wanted to know how to use it!

-Uh? What's this? Misty said while looking at squad 7.

Anko announced a ten minute break. Making them only wait longer to...

-Look who's there, said the strong desert girl to her brother.

Kankuro looked in the direction her sister had pointed. Team Tsurugi was indeed heading toward the Uchiha boy. If Gaara was to see them, he wouldn't hold up... Could he wait until they were in the forest?

On their side, Syng and the girls were listening to an interview made by three kids. While they were there, they listened to the previous story of the team. Neji, Lee and Tenten had came to listen too.

-Naruto, you can't win against everyone the way you did til now, said Sasuke while being listened by quite a few. The genins of Konoha, only to name this village, are stronger than you. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, Aburame Shino... You can't win against them with your normal way.

-Why does people always forget about me! Cried Tenten in the background.

-Oi! Every genins should come back now! The exam will start soon! Shouted Anko.

No matter how interesting the background story of everyone was, the Tsurugi were there for the exam after all. After a little scene in which Syng had almost die of laugher were Naruto had almost been "killed" by surprise, they had been given consent form who said nobody was held responsible for the death of others (Not exactly this, but that was the way Naruto has understand it). Anko ended her explanation by showing the stand where each team would take their scroll.

-It seem quite rough, knowing that we will have to find food, said the Hyuuga.

-The time to rest will get shorter and shorter as the team will have to moved, continued Lee.

-Alliance aren't prohibited, like if every rule to win will get the teams together... or against each other, smiled Tifa.

-That means...? asked Naruto.

-That means that if two strong team decide to make an alliance, as at the beginning the 14 teams can't pass, these two could kill every other team, leaving only 6 genins at the end, tried Syng.

-In fact, we can't rely on anyone at a point, said Sakura.

-Will you fill your consent form? Smiled Anko in a devilish way.

The team were soon scattered away, knowing in the next day they would have to put their lives on the line if they filed the consent form... And so everyone did. Now it was the time for the teams to gain their first scroll...

-Heaven scroll, eh? Said Tifa while taking the scroll. Who should take it?

-Syng's the leader here, said Misty while looking at the boy who was unusually serious.

Without a word, the tanned boy took the scroll and hid it in his little bag. They then left the stand to go to their respective entrance door. 27 it was.

The signal was given as the door opened and the teams were rushing in. But a certain team was... walking in.

-Five day? I still say its gonna be boring.

-Unlocked... shut up, sigh Tifa.

Ten minute had only pass that already a team was out (Or so their cry let the others know they weren't exactly "ok"). Heck, Konoha's genins were sure fast on the roll, but that only made Syng laugh hard, revealing their presence to anyone who would pass near them.

-Those are the Tsurugi genins? Said a shinobi in the trees near them.

-I would expect them to act more like ninjas... whispered a girl to him.

-They say they are better warrior than actual ninjas, ended the third.

The team from Grass hid themself near the team, who was peacefully walking, to ambush them in the minutes to come. Their plan was plainly to attack them without leaving them a chance to counter-attack.

-Its been fifteen minutes, why don't they just attack!? Whispered Syng only for the girl to understand.

-An ambush. To aren't exactly bright, I must say... Even Naruto would have noticed them, answered back Tifa.

Ten minutes passed again before...

-Now I'm tired of this! Come out right now, I'm bored!!!!!! Shouted Syng, making his teammates sigh as if there was no next time.

Kunai started flying toward which were hastily parry with Syng now summoned swords. Another round of knives came from the opposite direction, which were blocked by the daggers of Misty and reflected back from where they came.

-Don't think you'll get all the fun, Unlocked.


	6. Earth Scroll

**Chapter 7: Earth scroll**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

-Don't think you'll get all the fun, Unlocked, said Misty with a slight smile behind her scarf.

-What about me? Asked Tifa without even taking a defensive position.

-S-C, to help us. Just hide in the trees, quick. Seriously ordered Syng.

The kunoichi hastily jumped in a tree.

-Misty! Point 4 minus 24! Shouted Tifa only after a minute.

Well hidden in the bushes, the shinobi of grass felt something cold down his belly, as if ice was put on his skin... but his reaction was different when he saw a kunai deeply inserted within his stomach. A few seconds of coughing, he gasp, and fell on the ground. Dead.

-Already one? Fine, I'll take the other. Tifa, what does S-C says? Shouted Syng, not caring about his own "stealth" as he was at discover.

-Point 8 minus 26, the correct opposite! Shouted Tifa, well hidden.

The grass ninja, hidden, knew the girl had spotted him, not that he knew how, but he had to move quickly or he would meet his end fast. No so long ago, the grass ninjas were the one doing the ambush, but now they were prey...

-The last one is escaping, while the other is trying to find a way too, shouted Tifa.

The girl was actually sitting on a branch, not even looking down in the bushes. Instead, she was petting a little cat who was liking his thumb, covered in blood while another one was watching down the trees. Down there, a black kitten was roaming through the herbs and leaf to find and smell the enemies... The cat had found one, has Tifa was alerted via mind transfer.

-Syng, point 10 plus 13! Shouted Tifa.

-Fine! Answered back Syng while taking one of his sword and throwing it right at the base of the tree where Tifa was siting.

Blood slashed all over the tree while the illusion was dispelled. Of course, grass ninjas could easily use genjutsus to hid themselves in the forest. Syng rushed to the tree to tack back his sword from the body of the young boy who had just been kill.

-I could do this all my life! Said Syng with a murderous smile on his face.  
His eyes were glowing and his heart was beating from that blood. He wanted more!

-The other one is escaping! Finally shouted Tifa.

But it was too late for the ninja. In a last attempt, the poor girl had thrown a kunai at Misty, but the cold steel of the silent girl's dagger was already savouring the blood of the grass kunoichi. Misty, in a single jump, stepped back from the tall herb and had came back to Syng.

-You ok? Is that your blood? Asked Tifa while jumping off the tree without her cats.

-I... think so. I was careless, answered simply the girl.

A kunai had cut her on her left arm. Gladly, it wasn't that deep, nothing their ointment couldn't heal. But for now, they had to rest for her to recover that wound, and both Syng and Tifa to recover their chakra... Syng first went to the boy who had been killed on the tree. He looked young, probably even younger than Naruto. The tanned boy searched in the boy's bag to find a scroll.

-How convenient... it hasn't been a day and look at what we've found.

He showed the girl the Earth scroll, as they already had the other, they only had to go to the tower now.

-I ain't hurt badly, we can walk for the rest of the day to the center. Said Misty.

-You sure? We still have more than four day to get there... we can rest. Explained Tifa.

-I said its okay...

-Okay then, let's walk!

Somewhere near there was walking the team 8. Inuzuka Kiba, from the Inuzuka dog clan, Hyuuga Hinata, from the Hyuuga family and Aburame Shino, from the Aburame bugs clan, had already found both of their scrolls too.

-Oi, Hinata... you ok? Asked the dog boy.

Akamaru barked.

-Y-yes, thanks Kiba.

Hours later, they had still seen nobody, as if every team was busy at other things. That is, until the sun went down. Has it already been a day since the exam had started!?

-Hey, do we stay at night, or wait for the day to break in again to sleep? Asked Kiba by slowing his jumping motion. We could continue at night, Akamaru and me would still be able to sniff the enemy scent so we wouldn't get attack.

-Akamaru and you can't smell every hostility if we're moving too fast, simply answered Shino.

-We could stay near, said Hinata, stopping on a branch.

-Uh? Okay then, let's find somewhere safe to sleep, finally said Kiba.

After a while, with the helps of Shino's bugs, they had made a great hole within a tree. That would protect them from income attack, but their scent would still be around, so one of them had to stay awake and they would take turns... The night had made his place has most of the teams were either heading to the tower, sleeping or fighting their way for a scroll. The first night already... The team 8 was still eating Hinata's famous cooking made from comestible mushrooms they had found nearby when they heard a little noise coming from near them. The squad was already ready to attack, as Akamaru was growling...

-HEYA! Heavily shouted an happy Syng, busting they stealth and making his teammates sigh.

Hinata screamed as if she had saw Naruto naked in a bath... and with herself naked.

-Uh? Wondered Syng.

Kiba watched Hinata fell on the ground has she lost consciousness from the surprise. Shino was still in a defensive position.

-Hey! We're not here to attack! We have both scrolls! See?

He showed them the scrolls.

-Why are you here then? Asked Kiba while getting back on his feet as Hinata was starting to come back to herself. You are enemies judging by your forehead protectors...

-And you're from Konoha. So, we-friend-now? Asked Syng with a stupid kid smile.

-And you say I have trouble making friend? Asked Misty with an angry tone looking at Tifa.

-You don't understand what I mean... Answered Tifa.

-Why would you come to see us? Asked Shino.

-Actually, we want to help you... you know, the night shift and everything, explained the Tsurugi leader.

-Why help-ping us? Asked Hinata, still panting from her scream.

-Well, both our team have both scrolls, right? Started Syng.

-How do you know this!? Was surprised the dog-boy.

-We've spy on you for quite some hours... said Tifa in the background.

-So you want to help us why then? Said Kiba again.

-Well... you see...said Syng, we want to help you cuz we're too lazy to make a shelter ourselves.

After almost an hour of explanation, they finally accepted to lay down the weapons and teamed themself up. Akamaru had been growling strangely at Tifa, but she had explained that... she didn't like dog, so Kiba had calmed Akamaru without question. Both team had eaten and since they were now 6, the shift would be shorter for the others to sleep more. Kiba was the first since he wasn't so sleepy.

After a while, the dog-boy heard something from inside the shelter and watched Syng come out with a serious look on his face.

-What's up to you? This is already the shift? Asked Kiba.

-N'ah... I can't sleep, that's all... I'm not used to sleep when I'm not in a comfortable bed...

-You call yourself a ninja? First you blow you stealth, then you can't endure a little hard ground? Laughed Kiba.

-Its not that the ground is hard... its... well... when we're on missions outside town... Misty and Tifa always sleep all the night while I make the night shift, sighed Syng, making Kiba grin.

-Bad girls, joked the dog boy while petting an asleep Akamaru.

-But you like them... Hinata in particular, no? I saw you when she fainted...

-What!? No...

Syng started to laugh a little, not to wake the others.

-She's... not interested?

-She only got it for that Naruto guy... sigh Kiba.

And so they talked a while... Kiba's shift had ended for a while, but he didn't care since they were talking and either of them were tired. Tifa were had listened to them for quite some minutes now...

-And you... do you like one of these girls? Asked Kiba, not sure about the name of both kunoichi.

-If I said... both? But, not in the way you think maybe...I would... gladly give my life for them, if its what you ask.

-Not exactly, but this is great! Said joyfully Kiba.

In the dark, Tifa was smiling to herself. She looked in the darkness to see Shino and Hinata asleep, has Misty had disappeared again to sleep somewhere near... She was happy, even if they were far from Tsurugi... Misty too was listening, waken up by the recent laugh of Syng. The only thing she had heard till now was Syng confession... and then she fainted in sleep again, with a slight smile.

-Tsurugi is a harsh village. The future ninjas are treated badly and often hurt, explained Syng. Sometime, pain is better than cures... That's what we learned... but this same pain make much more strong bonds than cures... explained Syng to Kiba.

Before Tifa would hear more, she exited the tree cavity with a false "sleep-head".

-Hey boys, its my turn, why didn't you wake me up?

-Oh, Sorry Tifa, answered Syng.

Both the boys went to sleeping, leaving Tifa alone near the place a fire should have been if they weren't in stealth... Some blood dripped from her thumbs before getting licked again by a mature black cat. She smiled. 


	7. The blink of a fire

**Chapter 8: The blink of a fire**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Misty was the last one for the shift, at the sun was already starting to break in. Syng was already awake, so he had been given the task to wake everybody, and so he did.

-Hungry, said both Kiba and Syng while looking at their stomach.

Akamaru barked, probably hungry too. Hinata took her bag.

-Maybe there's still some mushrooms left... we still have four days to go to the tower... We can take time to eat, said Hinata, blushing a little.

-You're cool! Eh... hum...

(Its Hinata) whispered Kiba at Syng's ear.

-Of course! You're cool Hinata!

-I'll go get the mushrooms, said Misty with a straight tone.

-I'll go too, immediately said Shino, looking at the girl he didn't trust.

The two left in a jump, looking around for food while being careful about other ninjas who could be lurking around.

-Damn... anyone noticed a river near here? I could sure enjoy a bath right now, said Kiba, massaging his left shoulder.

-We're on a survival, sigh Tifa looking at the boy who reminded him of Syng.

In a way, Naruto, Syng and the dog boy would be great friend, since they all were so alike.

-I-I t-think I saw one nearby, said Hinata.

-Great! I'll be going then with Akamaru (who was still looking at Tifa while growling).

-I'll come too, said Syng while looking on the dried blood on his hand.

The boy went in the direction Hinata had showed them, leaving the girls alone together. Hinata was preparing a small fire. If she made a too big one, other ninjas would smell or see it, or even smell the scent of the cooked food. Tifa was sitting on the rock were she had spent her shift last night, before Shino's.

-You know Hinata, Konoha's ninjas are a little too confident in others...

Hinata stopped what she was doing, feeling Tifa standing behind her.

-Your whole team is separated, each member alone with a stranger from another country...

Hinata was starting to shake, not sure how to react... were they enemies!? Why did they not attack during most of them were asleep!? She scream a little when she felt Tifa moving.

-You're not doing it the right way, smiled Tifa, taking the rocks in Hinata's hand.

Tifa was kneeling before a panting Hinata, trying to start the fire.

-Don't worry Hinata, we're not fiends at Tsurugi, we have valors, smiled Tifa.

-O-okay... I trust you, answered back Hinata.

The two girls talked quite a while... Tifa was more outgoing, Hinata shyness making her laugh most of the time. Hinata wasn't hurt by Tifa's laugh... maybe she could learn from her new friend, maybe she would help her with... Naruto.

During that time, both Kiba and Syng were already undressed and bathing in the cold river near their camps, but still far enough for the girls not to hear them.

-Hey, you know Syng... I trust you, said Kiba.

-Good thing to hear... people from Konoha sure are good person... Answered Syng, while he remembered about Naruto and Sakura who had helped them last day.

Akamaru was slowly swimming doing the "dog paddle" around the boys. Syng got out of water and didn't dressed. Both tanned enough, Syng wanted to feel a little bit the sun on him before running to the tower. He shivered when he felt a cold nose on the side of his chest. Akamaru was waking him up.

-Come on, you've been sleeping for ten minutes! We should head back to the girls... We'll have to get to that tower fast, then we'll rest! Said a naked Kiba while dressing.

-Okay, sighed Syng, pushing Akamaru (he was used to Tifa's cats, but not to dogs...)

Neither Bathing nor talking, Shino and Misty had found enough herbs to head back to the camps. Neither had said a word since they had left together, not trusting each other. They had caught themself coldly looking at the other, like if one was to attack the other. After a while, Misty caught again Shino looking at her... Usually, she would have watched the eyes of the boy and read his mind... but that boy was hiding them under his glasses...

-You know, you could say your name, said coldly Misty.

-I already told you yesterday, answered Shino.

Misty smiled. He wasn't like that Uchiha boy.

-Why are you smiling? Said Shino in an incomfort, stopping on the branch he was on.

It was rare for Misty to smile that way under her scarf, where she was always hiding her emotions.

-You know. I don't talk much, so I've learned to feel people in their eyes... we both hide our smiles and mood under something. Your coat, and my scarf... but I ain't afraid to show my eyes... unlike you, explained Misty.

Shino blushed. His father had once told him that people didn't need to talk for them to understand each other. Maybe she had understand that?

Now that the six were together, they could eat as Hinata was finished with cooking the food Misty and Shino had brought.

-What about the smell? Won't the other be able to know where we are? Asked Syng.

-Not with this! Said Kiba, showing little balls in his hand.

-What are those? asked Tifa.

-Anti-Scent bombs. They remove every odours in a small area. They are used in stealth missions, explained Kiba.

After they finish eating, both team packed up their respective things.

-We are to separate. A six-man team would be easy to spot, so we'll go each other on our way... Be sure to meet us at the tower, right? Said Syng while looking at team 8.

They were now heading to the center of the forest... Jumping from branch to branch, trees from trees... Strangely enough, Syng wasn't talking... Misty was lost in her mind, and Tifa was thinking... The last one sigh.

Konoha's genins sure are surprising... First the team of Naruto... an hyper-active boy acting like Syng on sugar... a gently and soft girl, yet strong... and the Uchiha avenger. Sakura had told her their individual story and deep within her heart, Tiffany was feeling their emotions. Hinata had talked about Kiba, her family and Shino's. She also had learned from Tenten a little about Neji, herself and the beautiful Lee... Konoha was full of surprise... Each genins relying on each other by a strange bond, yet, a great rivalry was always planning over their heads. It would take time to understand this kind of bonds... But at least, Misty and Syng were with her. The three of them had a certain bond, a certain will...


	8. On their own

**Chapter 9: On their own.**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Tower of the Forest of death.

-Oi, Akamaru... whispered Kiba.

The poor boy was shaking while whining of fear.

-Its been 12 hour, then said Shino.

-He's terrified... said Hinata while kneeling near him.

-Its only normal, after what he saw, explained Kiba, remembering that scene...

Little did they know that there wasn't only them watching Gaara killing the three ninjas. The tsurugi team had separated. The three sword ninjas were scattered trough the forest, heading to the tower. Why were they alone?

Flashback

-You know, I'm worried about Sakura and Naruto, said Tifa while stopping on the branch she just landed on.

-They're supposed to be ninjas like us, why would you care? Asked Syng, stopping too.

-Don't tell me you're not worried about Naruto or the others... Answered back Tifa.

-Go and look for them, losing our time again. Whispered Misty, still loud enough for her teammates to understand.

Syng sighed.

-Fine, fine... I'll go look for Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Tifa go look over for Kiba and Hinata and that weird guy. Misty, head to the tower if you-

-I'll go look over for the Team 8, said Misty.

In a flash, she wasn't in sight anymore.

-You see Tifa... now that's freaking scary!

/Flashback

Hidden in a tree, Misty had seen too that scene. Gaara killing three shinobi... Of course, she had killed many people til now, and two only to mention this forest! Yet, there was something in his easiness, in his pleasure... He was thirsty for blood. She would have to tell Syng to be careful around that desert boy. Even if Syng already knew a lot about this boy... she never wondered why though.

The team 8 had been alone in the tower for quite a while before they saw the sand ninjas coming. Afraid of them like they would be death gods, Kiba, Hinata ans Shina didn't even dared to move, or even breath while the ninjas were passing in front of them. A little time only after, a kunoichi was coming in the tower, her face hidden beneath a yellowish scarf.

-You! You're the girl with Tifa and Syng! Shouted Kiba.

-That's Misty for you, boy, she answered back calmly.

Shino was looking at the silent ninja. He wasn't very talkative, so no one noticed he wasn't listening to the conversation. Actually, Misty was more listening than talking, just like him.

-So... you haven't got any news about Syng? Asked Kiba.

-Or Tifa? Said Hinata.

Misty answered back frankly: Not in the past 24 hours... around an hour after they had left the Team 8 on their own. She wasn't worried, yet there was something inside her that was telling her something was happening in that forest...

Quite a long way from there was waking up a blond boy.

-Awake? Asked Shikamaru.

The poor boy had miss the scene with the sound ninjas almost killing everybody. Another boy had miss everything too, but was getting an explanation on a branch, up in a tree.

-So this guy is Shikamaru... this one's Chouji and the cute girl's called Ino?

-Yes, answered Neji with his usual serious look.

-You look... troubled. I haven't know you for long, yet you don't seem like the kind of guy who would worry with small things... laugh Syng.

-I'm not troubled. Neither worried.

-You're impressed by this Uchiha, no? Smiled Syng while looking down.

-Why do you care?

-Nothing... You still haven't taught me the Byakygan! Said Syng before disappearing.

Neji turned around in anger, but the boy wasn't there anymore. Tifa had watched the scene and had jumped down her tree, seeing Syng run away.

-Tifa! Exclaimed Sakura.

-Who? Asked Shikamaru.

-You! The big-breast girlfriend of Syng! Shouted Naruto... before getting hardly hit by both Sakura and Tifa.

-Oi! Who are you? Asked Shikamaru who hadn't been heard the first time.

-Boys don't have any manners in this village. I am Tendo Tiffany, from the tsurugi village.

-But, why are you alone? Asked Sakura.

-Syng and Misty went on their way to see if others were okay... Lee-san! Shouted Tifa while running to the boy (walking on Naruto making him squit).

-He's okay Tifa, said Tenten.

-Great, she answered back before lifting her head to see a blond girl looking at her with angry eyes.

-WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? Shouted Ino.

Tifa had to explained herself to both team 7 and team 10 about their meeting with team 8. Soon after, both team went on their way. Tifa had left with Tenten and Lee to meet with Neji.

-So you have your scrolls too? Said Tifa while playing with her hair on a branch.

-Yeah, like you, answered Tenten while putting something cold on Lee's arm.

-Actually, Syng have them...

As the night was coming for the third time on the forest of death, Syng was jumping alone from trees to trees. He wasn't worried about either Misty or Tifa, but a feeling was troubling inside him. Anyhow, he didn't care. The tower was in front of him, where he would meet with them.


	9. The rules of the first fight

**This one is longer!! P**

**There's also a fight in this one!**

**Please reviews!! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The rules of the first fight.**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

"Look like Naruto team made it in time after all" Thought Syng while listening to the long speech of the Hokage. "As well as the other Konoha genins... they sure are good, in their way..."

He was kind of proud. The tanned boy turned a little so see Misty and Tifa looking at him. He couldn't help but smile. It seems they liked the village and its ninjas too. Of the 81 who took the exam... 24 were able to pass. The sands were there, of course... Every sensei was silently congratulating their students. Gai-sensei was only looking at Lee, though.

-We don't care about the war! Tell us about the life or death battle, shouted Gaara, getting impatient to kill either Sasuke or Syng.

Of course. Gaara was getting thirsty for blood again... Syng had heard about him from their late sensei before... A child that bore a demon inside himself. There was a rumor about one being in Konoha too, but he didn't know who it was... He was obviously thinking about Sasuke. He was the only one who had survive from his clan, or its what Sakura had said to Tifa.

Cough cough

That Hayate guy... he seemed...

-He doesn't look well, whispered Ino to Shikamaru.

-And of course cough you'll have to fight against each other... right now, coughed Hayate.

Everyone seemed kind of surprised, even the Tsurugi team was getting uncomfortable, while the sands siblings were getting impatient.

-Arg! Whimpered Sasuke, trying to hide some pain.

"The Uchiha boy..." Thought Tifa. "He seem hurt... he's obviously in pain. At least, Lee-kun seem to have recovered..."

She closed her eyes, remembering the scene she had saw in the forest, from the top of a branch...

"_I will protect you, Sakura-chan!"_ Had said Lee while defending her.

She wished to have Lee say this to her... anyone would do in fact...

-This board will determine the first fight on a random base. The rules are simple cough; there is no rule. The fight end when you opponent die or is ko-ed. Without further advice, I will now display the name for the first match.

While some were smiling, others were gulping from the tension. Sasuke wasn't well and most of them were tired... By luck, Syng had rest quite a while. He if had, he could summon as many swords as he wanted...

The name went random, but the board had decided...

Uchiha Sasuke (Gasp)... against Bear Misty!

Everyone turned around to see both opponents. While Misty closed her eyes, Sasuke looked at the girl.

"Now I got that freak..." He thought for himself. "And that bruise... It still hurt..."

-Everyone are to dispose on the border up there, please, said Hayate.

The genins started to walk the stairs to get up. Syng and Tifa stayed near Misty as well as Naruto and Sakura stayed with Sasuke a little.

-Oi, Misty... don't go easy on him! Smiled Syng.

-Did I ever went easy on someone, Syng? She answered back with a cold tone.

Of course. She never did. She was "The shadow assassin" of Tsurugi, wasn't she?

-Be careful, we haven't see him in fight yet...

Everyone went upstairs, leaving Misty and Sasuke on the ground level. Hayate was getting near them to speak again...

Upstairs, Tifa was talking with Sakura and Lee while Syng went a little further...

-Oi, so you're Shikamaru? Said Syng, with his hands behind his head as always.

-How do you know? Was surprised the boy.

-Heard of it. I'm Syng, from Tsurugi.

-You the friend of the troublesome girl?

-You've never been so right, she's a troublesome girl...

He was hit by Tifa behind him

-Who's the troublesome girl!? Now shut up! The fight will begin... Said Tifa.

Everyone looked downstairs. Everyone there knew Sasuke, as he was a kind of genius in the village. His talent were highly respected and... many people, good or bad as they may had been, were interested in him. People were getting silent, watching the two calm genins...

-Say, Tifa... started Sakura, her heart aching. How does Misty fight?

Tifa sighed, losing her smile.

-Without pity, she simply said.

-Don't worry Sakura-chan! Sasuke is strong! Said Lee doing the nice guy pose.

-Yeah, Misty's too! This will be an interesting fight! Said Syng, mimicking the nice guy pose with Lee.

-Yosh! Syng! I expect to your youthful battle! Said Gai-sensei, proud of Lee and expecting high from Syng.

-Sure sensei! Said both boys with the thumb up.

Sakura and Tifa were looking at the boys... While Sakura was terrorised, Tifa seemed to... like the way the boys were acting?

"They are even more freak that I thought" Sakura thought.

-Now fight! Shouted Hayate with his weak voice.

Everyone stopped talking, looking at the bright future fight. Misty was silent and not moving, while Sasuke was panting a little bit. He was in pain.

-So I will have to fight someone already's injured? Sighed Misty.

-Shut up! Don't start talking now because it's a fight! Shouted Sasuke.

-Fine, smiled the girl behind her scarf. But let me warn you first. There is one dagger in each of my sleeve. The first one will bring you great pain, while the second will relieve it...

She stopped while looking at the expression on the surprised Sasuke face.

-... by killing you, finished the soft voice.

She started walking back, letting everyone in a surprise. Sasuke was the first to attack, sending a direct punch toward Misty.

The fight had started.

Being quite more agile than she would had seemed to be, the girl had done a backflip on the ground, getting on her hand and pushing her even farther backward.

-Are you escaping? Shouted Sasuke, now that Misty was in the shadow of the stand where the sands siblings were.

-Never, said Misty.

The girl faded in the darkness like if she was disappearing! Without notice, and without letting people react, she was behind Sasuke, while a dagger was pressing against the boy neck.

-Never, repeated Misty.

Sasuke parried the surprised attack by hitting the hand who was holding the dagger, and kicking the girl a little bit back. They had exchange position since the beginning of the fight.

Sasuke was heavily panting, another wave of pain was sent in his neck, making him kneel.

-How did she!? Was surprised Kiba.

-H-how could... tried Hinata.

-Eh! Laughed Syng. Misty is called the "Assassin of shadows" in Tsurugi. You see...

Misty jumped back in the shadow, reappearing again behind Sasuke to kick him in the back, throwing him on the ground.

-She can move in shadows... continued Tifa.

The kunoichi faded again in the slight shadow, to make her appearance under Sasuke, kicking him in the air from under.

-She can fade and reappear in a wide range of shadow, even if the shadows aren't connected together, ended Syng.

Sasuke fell back on the ground, heavily in pain.

-Will you give up? I haven't even use a dagger yet... almost laughed Misty. (Almost)

-Never! Shouted Sasuke, getting back on his feet and throwing some shuriken.

Misty parried easily the weak offense.

-This will not do! Shouted Naruto from upstairs. Go Sasuke!!

"She is indeed strong" Thought Kakashi.

-I will now do you a favor, I'll end this quickly, said Misty while doing a rapid combination of hands seals. Crossroads No Jutsu! She shouted.

Sasuke first felt light... then he opened his eyes, confused. He was at the center of a desert, in the middle of four connected road of sands. He couldn't see anything, since sands, rocks and small dried bushes were all there was. Except something, a tree. In one of the corner of the four road was standing a tree, where Misty was sitting, looking at the young shinobi.

-A genjutsu (illusion technique), whispered Sasuke, now back on his feet.

-Indeed. This is the crossroad of your fear... Each road represent one of your greatest fear... I'll let you choose your destiny. You will walk one of those path, hence driving you in an insane torture of your greatest fear... that is until you break the illusion... or die, explained Misty, as calm as always.

Outside the illusion, spectator were only seeing a concentrated Misty, and a resting Sasuke, which had fell on his knee, fixing Misty without moving.

-Why did she do it? I mean... She could easily have beaten him without this! Said Syng, confused.

-Maybe she wanted to toy with him, answered back Tifa.

-Care to explain? Asked Naruto, a little bit angry from the lack of action.

Of course, everyone there listened to the explanation of Syng and Tifa about Misty's special ability, which would obviously make her win the fight. A few minutes had passed... Syng was now talking with Kiba and Hinata, asking how Akamaru was feeling. Tenten, Ino and Sakura were now near Tifa.

-Last time... started Tifa.

-Uh? Wondered the girl.

-Last time she used that jutsu... It was on Syng, during a training (Almost everyone was listening now, even the sensei). Usually... well, there's ALWAYS four roads in that genjutsu... But for Syng, there was only one road, explained Tifa.

-A road? You mean a fear? A single one? Asked Ino.

-What... w-w-hat fear was it? Asked Hinata, who wasn't listening to Kiba or Syng.

Syng had stopped talking, as Tifa and he were now looking at each other. The girl with a sad face and the boy with a rather angry face. She would have said it, he eyes getting teary, but action was upcoming on the battlefield!

Misty fell on her knees, while Sasuke was trying to get up.

-How could you... break... Your fear... Panted Misty.

-I don't care about my fear... Sasuke said while... crying?

Misty got back up and got her first dagger out of her sleeve, launching an offense against Sasuke. The boy parried her attack and hit her hardly. He started to give many hit, punching and kicking her in the air to perform a combination attack...

-LION COMBO! Screamed Sasuke, throwing misty back on the ground.

While descending, Misty had whispered something in Sasuke's ear.

She was now on the ground, crossroad had took most her chakra and she didn't have the will to fight for now... maybe she was happy, who know. She closed her eyes and lift her hand.

-Alright... I give up, she said her eyes still closed.

Sasuke feel on his knees.

"I will keep your secret, she had said."

The medical team went to get both ninjas, but Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke.

-I will take him.

And so he disappeared with the boy. Misty got back on her knees by herself.

-I'm okay, she said to the medical team.

She wasn't hurt badly... in fact, she was okay. Of course, Misty hadn't much chakra left, but enough to win the fight at least... She walked upstairs, meeting with Tifa and Syng.

-Hey, why did you- started Syng.

-Cut it out, said Misty. Look for the next fight.

Tifa looked at Misty for a while, Sakura and Naruto were in joy over Sasuke victory. She knew, from deep within her heart... Sasuke... which fear he had chosen... the same and only fear Syng had shared with his friends.

Death.


	10. The Tsurugi Hidden Rose The former Rival

**While I was gathering data for the upcoming match... I noticed someone from Kabuto's team was named Tsurugi! I laughed my ass off! But, hey, even in the fanfic it's a funny moment!**

**Chapter 11-12: The Tsurugi Hidden Rose - The former Rival**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

-Next one is Shino! Said Kiba, grasping attention from Syng.

-Eh! Its great to see everyone in battle! How does the guy fight? Asked Syng.

-G'ah! You'll see soon enough!

Tifa was a little further away with Misty, Sakura and Hinata. Shino was already on the ground while the other was coming. The sound boy was injured too. Hayate give them the signals.

They talked a lot...

-Say Hinata... beside talking, which seem unusual from that guy, how does he fight? Asked Tifa, looking at the distant boy.

-B-b-bugs, carefully answered the shy girl.

The word echoed in Tifa's head... Bugs... bugs...

A scream was heard in the stages. After such a scream, Tifa fell unconscious on the ground, leaving a panicked Hinata by her sides.

-Don't worry, she'll be fine! Said Syng, not caring much, while watching the match.

Shino had won! While the other had his arms broken for quite a while now.

-So, said Misty right up the stairs.

Shino lifted his head to see the girl. He didn't really care about her... or his teammates calling for him?

-There is more than bugs behind those eyes... she ended.

For the first time ever, Shino was confused about such a simple sentence... Kiba and Hinata hastily called for him as he was passing near a fainted girl. The last one was just getting awake... seeing the inevitable Shino passing by.

She screamed. Again.

-Come on! Next fight! This one was boring! Said Syng.

Naruto was beside him, thinking the same.

-Say... who would you like to fight, Naruto? Asked Syng.

-Anyone! As long as I fight! Answered Joyfully the blond boy.

-Don't be so hasty, baka! Stopped him Sakura. You could get hurt badly if you're too careless!

Everyone laughed around (except Misty, Shino and Shikamaru). The next fight was on.

Kankuro vs Tsurugi...

-Tsurugi!? Everyone shouted in hearth.

The boy had heard his name in the stage in front of him, wondering what they were talking about. Of course, he had a Konoha forehead protector, but his name...

-How come he's called Tsurugi!? Shouted Naruto, while the fight was getting on below.

-What's so special about this name!? Tsurugi mean sword. Explained Syng. Since in Tsurugikure, the main weapon is the sword... Also, there's many kind of metal in our regions, so we get to forge the best weapons.

The fight was already over! Kankuro, the sand puppeteer had, of course, won. The Konoha boy wasn't worth bearing the name of Tsurugi. Everyone got once again exited... who would be next. The tsurugi ninja was getting impatient, but then, he really wasn't the only one! Naruto was almost shaking from the tension... Kiba wasn't better, neither was Gaara. The last one seemed to shake in anger, tho.

The board was going berserk again... Finally, the name were chosen:

Tendo Tiffany, Inuzuka Kiba.

-The dog-boy!? Shouted Tifa, waking up in a haste.

-See? I told you she was okay, turned Syng while speaking to Kiba.

Tifa got herself up. Kiba started to walk down the stairs, troubled to fight Syng's friend. Tifa was waiting upstairs, speaking with Syng. After a while, Kiba was getting impatient.

-Hey! I'm not happy to fight a girl, but let's get over with it! Shouted the dog-boy, being a little bit overconfident.

From upstairs, Tifa had stopped talking and smiled. Turning on herself, she jumped in a move from the high stage to land a few inches away from Kiba. Something even stranger, she was now grabbing a long rod, as tall as herself.

The weapon itself was made of wood, but seemed much more stronger and resistant than mere wood...

-Yo Kiba... You can forfeit right now if you want...

-What?! (Akamaru barked) I'll kick your ass, girl! Answered back Kiba.

-I won't kill you if you promise me one thing... ignored Tifa.

The dog bog looked at her, confused. She sighed and waited a little bit before coming closer to Kiba.

-Please, don't hate Syng, no matter what happens, okay? She whispered, sadly.

The dog boy nodded, not sure how to react to something like this. Hayate soon gave the signal for the fight to start!

-Akamaru! Shouted Kiba, letting the dog launch an attack.

In the stages, people were watching the first attack...

-Say, Syng... How does Tifa-chan fight? Asked Naruto in a stupid tone.

-Errr... Well... She mainly use either Tsuki or S-C... which stand for stealth-cats.

-Tsuki? Wondered Sakura.

-KUCHIYOSE NEKO! TSUKI NO JUTSU! Heavily shouted Tifa while putting some blood on the ground by forming her seal.

Akamaru stopped his attack and walked back to Kiba. A cloud of smoke was around Tifa for a while, but soon was vanished. The scene given to all the ninjas around was the kunoichi... she was sitting on a big black panther, smiling while the feline was growling at the little dog.

-What!? Almost screamed Kiba.

The black and big cat was purring as Tifa was petting it in the neck. The poor Akamaru must've been as big as a single paw from the panther. Tifa got down the big cat, still petting it.

-This is Tsuki. Sometime, she can be a good girl... when she is, she doesn't kill her victims by tearing them. I wouldn't use it against you, but keep that dog away...

-I hate dogs, said a feminine, yet strong voice coming from the panther.

Everyone in the stages was amazed, while Kankuro was getting on the same side as Naruto.

-Oi. She's the Feline Hidden Rose, right? Said Kankuro, obviously talking to Syng. And she (he looked at Misty who was also looking at him.) Is the Shadows Assassin, right?

-Indeed, answered Syng. Let me watch the match, sand-boy.

Kankuro laugh and got near Naruto. Everyone started to watch the match more carefully.

-Akamaru! Juujuin Bunshin!! Shouted Kiba, as Akamaru was transforming into a replica of the boy. Gatsuuga! He then shouted, forming a missile for their body onto the girl.

-Tsuki, softly said Tifa.

The panther rushed against both opponents. Their attack was broken and reflected by the full body hit of the panther. Tsuki growled while leaning a paw on transformed Akamaru, covering most of his body.

-Akamaru! Shouted Kiba, blowing their respective identity. How could!?

-Cats too can smell the scent of people. They are agile, strong, silent... they are better than dogs.

The panther was crushing the replica of the boy, when the technique was dispelled to leaving a whimpering little dog under a big dark paw, between the claws of the cat. The dog fainted.

-Also, while looking in the eyes of a cat, you can easily get lost. Look like Akamaru wasn't so strong after all, laughed Tifa. Dismiss! She shouted, making the panther disappear in another cloud of smoke.

-Got ya! Shouted Kiba, while charging on her, throwing her on the ground and making her roll on herself a little bit.

She was covered in dust as she was getting herself up.

-Now... you're getting me angry! She roared hard.

The Yin Yang symbol on her thigh started to glow hard before adding to the symbol three little white claw on the left, making the tattoo much bigger. The two little blue balls on her hair had become two little cat ear, her eyes were such of a cat and her canine her growing too. Just like Kiba was taking the aspect of a dog sometime, she was taking the aspect of a cat.

-Did I say that we have five cats in our house? Said Syng to the others.

Everyone looked at him with an angry face.

-What? Did I broke the moment?

Hinata smiled, laughing a little while the others turned back again to the match, trying to ignore that last thing.

Kiba charged another attack, which barely missed Tifa. Another round from the dog-boy, no matter how agile she was, the girl couldn't parry that one. She used her long rod as a sort of shield, but took the damage, getting thrown on the ground, but throwing Kiba away too.

-My turn! She said.

The girl took her rod and hit the ground with it. The rod was broken!

-Why did she broke her weapon!? Asked Shikamaru.

-Tifa's weapon is quite special. She can break it up to 20 time. The staff is actually already divided in 22 part, all tied by a chain in the center. Simple said: She can make her weapon be a staff, a flail, a nunchaku or even a whip.

-Quite the all-around weapon! How brilliant! Joyfully said Lee.

The staff was in his "nunchaku" stated, a three branch weapon. The fight was getting heavier... Kiba threw some smoke bomb, but the girl was easily getting out of the cloud of smoke. Akamaru was still knocked out, so he had to rely only on himself.

-She's strong! Noticed Naruto with a smile.

Hinata and Shino were looking carefully their friend. He still had a chance, but Akamaru was knocked out...

-Akamaru! Shouted Kiba, throwing a little pill in the unconscious dog mouth. The pup woke up as Tifa was waiting farther away.

-You wanna play soldier pills? Smiled Tifa, looking at the little now-red dog. Fine.

She swung her rod again, broking the rod in 22 part. It was now a wood/chain whip!

-Let's tame the beast, she growled, hitting the ground with her whip.

-Akamaru, go! Shouted Kiba.

-If a problem comes along, you must whip it!

As the dog was jumping on her, she turned around hastily, creating a sort of spherical shield with her whip. The dog was thrown back from his own attack to Kiba.

-How!? Arg!!! Growled Kiba.

-Let's end this before someone get hurts, said the tsurugi rose, panting.

She rushed to face directly Kiba, but instead of attacking him, she stopped before him, quickly forming seals with her hands.

-Fuuin no Jutsu! She shouted while quickly moving behind Kiba and putting her hand both in his back and on Akamaru.

Both fell on the ground. She took some time to take her breath and, with her foot, turned Kiba on his back.

-What did you do, asked Kiba, angry.

-I sealed your chakra and your dog's, she smiled.

-Arg! I can still fight...

-Me too... but please, keep your promise... Don't hate our leader...

-Leader? I thought you were the leader of the team!

Everyone was silent around, even Hayate and the Hokage wanted to hear the answer.

-I may act like it, but Syng is definitely stronger than both me and Misty. Together.

Gaara looked at the boy on the other side, just like everyone was doing. The tanned boy felt he was suddenly the center of attention, as he was starting to feel... hum... "uncomfortable".

-Eh... not... that m-much, he tried to say, talking the same way Hinata did.

-Winner, Tendo Tiffany, said Hayate, grasping everyone attention again.

Hinata rushed down to see Kiba and Akamaru.

-Don't worry Kiba, you'll be able to move in a while, Akamaru should too, explained Tifa as Hinata was coming to them.

-P-please, use this ointment for Kiba-Kun, stuttered Hinata while giving a little pot to the medic.

Tifa smiled at Hinata. The girl blushed.

-I didn't went easy on him, he was a tough guy. Smiled the Kunoichi, covered with dust.

Hinata smiled too as they both went upstairs to see the next match.

Lee welcomed Tifa with his thumbs, just like Sakura and Tenten did. Kankuro watched Gaara getting impatient as he was talking to Naruto.

-Who's up next? Asked Ino.

The board went random again... to stop on both Sakura and Ino's name. They looked at each others with an angry face. Without talking they both went downstairs, getting ready for the fight...

-Hun? What's with them, asked Naruto.

People explained what they knew about the rivalry of Ino and Sakura... as the fight was going on, people were explaining about the many rivalry in the town. Naruto Sasuke, Kakashi Gai, Neji Lee, Sakura Ino...

-Don't you have any rival? Asked Neji.

-I used too... I get I can't surpass him anymore, said Syng.

-How come? Asked Kakashi, unusual of him.

-He's dead, smiled Syng.

People gasped around.

-And you smile? Shouted Tenten, while Tifa and Misty remained silent.

-My rival was our sensei... Juusan. He was only 19 years old.

Ino was hit while crying.

Syng reach for his bag to take a picture and show them to everyone who had forgot about the match. On the old picture, you could see a replica of Syng in the center, but looking much younger. He still had his fishnet shirt, but instead of a vest, he had a little cape. On his left was a younger Tifa, her hair shorter than now and on the right was Misty, smaller than she was now. Behind them was a tanned young adult who was smiling the same way Syng was.

Sakura fell on the ground.

-He showed me how to summon swords without seals... Explained Syng. But he died while using his own jutsu.

-Its still cruel to smi- Said Tenten.

-He, cut Tifa. He made us promise never to cry, and to always smile, said Tifa with an happy face.

The battle was over.

-Both have lost, Hokage-sama. Explained Anko.

-Indeed. This could mean trouble if we don't have an even number for the third exam. Softly said Sarutobi.

-Let's wait and see, maybe we could declare two winner from a later fight... Said Ibiki with his scarred face.

-We could. Let's wait and see.

The jounnins nodded. Most of the fight till now were impressive and fast. The longest fight to now had been the last one, between the two girl who had lost. Who was next?

Syng was putting away his picture in his bag, waiting for the next match.

He looked at Misty, who was standing next to Shino. Not that they were talking to each other. Kiba was coming back, he had healed fast and was gathering information on what happened from Hinata. Tifa went to see the dog-boy, who burst in laugh while remembering the fight they just had. Naruto was getting impatient on the next fight...

Tenten vs Temari, the sand kunoichi.

The fight would end fast...

Flashback to Tsurugi, 2 years ago (Syng age: 12)

-So you're the one who won't eat! You couldn't get a bells! Smiled the sensei.

-Since when does sensei do this anyway!? Screamed the young Syng.

-Tsurugi gained many custom from others country during the last war, explained Tifa, eating ramen in front of the tied-up boy.

-I got this one on a mission in Konoha! Smiled the sensei. This is a beautiful village were everyone is nice to each other!

-It must be better than Tsurugi, said Misty, eating.

-Yes in a way, no in another... Maybe someday, even through the pain you had to endure, you'll watch Tsurugikure from far away and miss your village. I heard from the Third Hokage there... people have the will of fire, the leaf of the tree... Maybe we, too, have a sort of will here. A will of the sword!

-That's stupid, baka-sensei!! Shot Syng.

-Don't call me baka! Shouted Juusan

/Flashback to present

The fight was already over? With Temari winning. Of course.

-I want to fight!! Please!! Screamed Naruto, next to Syng who had gotten silent all of a sudden.


	11. The Tsurugi Boy

**The order for the matches may not be exact, I'm well aware of this, but for my storyline purpose, I don't think switching 2 match will make people angry... I hope.**

**This one is quite longer...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Tsurugi Boy**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

-I want to fight!! Please!! Screamed Naruto, next to Syng who had gotten silent all of a sudden.

-Don't be so hasty, stopped him Syng. If you must fight Gaara or me, you may not make it out of here alive.

-Don't be so overconfident! Grinned Naruto.

The board went random again. Syng was breathing heavily, actually, Shikamaru who was beside him could hear him breathing. As well as feeling an intense heat coming from him... The young boy had noticed the same reaction from the other side. Gaara was burning with anger, wishing from all his hatred to face Syng and crush him. Time itself had stopped. What only mattered now was fighting... Syng finally closed his eyes and smiled.

-Unlocked Syng... started Hayate before coughing, against... He coughed again.

Gaara could not bear to watch the board as his attention was all directed at the Tsurugi boy.

-Uzumaki Naruto, ended Hayate.

-What!?! Screamed Tifa.

Tenten, Neji and Lee, as well as the whole team 8 and 10, looked at Tifa rather than at both opponents.

-We've done... so... sighed Tifa while getting on her knees.

Syng slowly walked in front of her, passing by without even looking at the girl. He walked down the stairs, leaving Naruto getting the attention from the other genins. He wasn't the Syng from a few minutes before. Misty walked up to Naruto and looked in his eyes, confusing the blond boy.

-Poor boy, she simply said. Sensei would've like you.

Tifa was on her knee looking at the ground, while Misty had her hands on the ramp, already looking for the upcoming match.

-You should go, simple said Kiba.

-Hai.

-N-N-Naruto-kun... tried Hinata. Please, b-b-be careful!

-Don't worry Hinata, I won't lose to that guy! Smiled Naruto, running down the stairs.

Syng was looking at the ground with an empty face.

"Juusan-sensei... I'll do it... just give me more time." Syng thought to himself. "Destiny can't be controlled, right?"

Naruto was now in front of him while Syng was lifting his eyes toward him.

-I'll beat you to crisp! Said Naruto with a smile, joking.

-Of course, answered Syng on an aggressive tone.

Hayate went near the Hokage who had just called him.

-This is the boy from Tsurugikure? Asked the Third.

-What's about him? Wondered Ibiki. Anko?

-Well... He is aged 14. He was the student of Juusan, the thirteenth sword. Nothing more is said... Tsurugikure haven't send much information about him. Only the strict necessary to fill the exam report.

-This could be an interesting match! Laughed Ibiki.

In the stairs, joy wasn't at his fullest.

-Why was Syng-san so serious? Asked Lee, on his knee in front of Tifa.

-Yeah, he seems like Naruto, always cheerful... Continued Tenten.

-What do you know we should? Simply said Neji, cutting off every other question.

After a minute of silence where everyone (except Misty) was looking at Tifa, she got back up and went near the border of the stage.

-There's one thing I know for sure... If Naruto survive, someone else will die.

Flashback

-Tifa, Syng, Misty. I will send you to the chuunins exam in Konoha. Said the elder of the village.

-Why? We don't really care about ninjas ranks... We do missions, that's all, said Syng on a serious and leadership tone. You should just pay us and give us time to heal a little bit.

-It won't be that easy, Unlocked. You remember... the three sand siblings?

The team gasped. Syng punched the wooden desk in rage.

-What about them!? They can go to hell! He shouted.

-Well they will be there... a perfect occasion for you to get revenge on Juusan. Laughed the cruel boss.

-How dare you say his name! Shouted Tifa.

Syng had already summoned his swords. One to stop Tifa, while the other one was on the old man's neck.

-We will go.

/Flashback

-Our sensei... died by the hands of Baktsusan Tsuyako. The former guy who taught me my seals jutsu. And the one who made Gaara of the desert... a demon.

Everyone was looking confused while listening to the girl. Oblivious to what she was saying. Rather than listening on useless story, they all shut and listened to the conversation downstair. The signal had already been given, but not a single movement was made by both ninjas.

-So, you won't attack with a sword now? Smiled Naruto.

"He... will... die"

-Kage bushin no jutsu! Shouted Naruto, making around 10 replica of himself.

The replica went on Syng to attack. The tanned boy summoned instantly his swords. Two... and by striking one in the neck, the other in the heart. By cutting two in half, he continued in around five second, before all the bushin were gone. Naruto was alone again.

-That won't do. Simply said Syng, without even looking at Naruto.

Naruto shouted again his jutsu, this time making around 20 replica. A third sword was making circle in Syng's back. As the bushin sent another assault, three or maybe four movements of sword juggling and all the replica were gone.

-That won't do, repeated Naruto.

The blond boy stepped back and threw kunai at Syng who haven't even dared to move.

Parried. The kunai went back flying all around, as they simply bounced in a metallic sound on the swords.

-Damn those swords...

-My turn. Katon, Tsuku Tsurugi! (Fire: Burning sword) Shouted Syng, forming seals as the swords were floating around him.

One of his three sword was set afire by the jutsu. In a single hand movement, the sword was thrown at Naruto like a fire arrow. The blond ninja jumped to barely escape the fast attack, but a small explosion was made from the fire, throwing him farther away.

-How can his swords "floats" around him? Asked Tenten.

-Maybe magic? Answered Chouji.

-No, stopped Neji looking with his Byakugan. His chakra is surrounding him, his chakra is not strong enough to be seen, just enough to lift his swords and throw them as he wish, explained the Hyuuga.

Hinata activated her eyes too. He was right... but Hinata gasped at the saw of his chakra system. (Neji ignored the girl).

-He actually have a lot more chakra vital points... I don't know why, tho. Said Neji, looking at Misty who was ignoring him.

Another round of flaming sword was sent at Naruto. This time, two sword went in an arc in front of Syng, nearly cutting Naruto in three.

-Kage bushin no jutsu!

-30? Not enough! Growled Syng.

The boy was getting uncontrollable. If only a few minutes ago he seemed like a pacifist joker, he was now a demon, with the same kind of aura Gaara had. That last one was breathing has heavily has Syng was not so long ago. He was shaking from anger, rage, and thirst... He would make the sword boy bleed! He had to...

Syng smiled for the first time in the match and looked at Naruto. The blonde shivered from that smile, as if a demon was looking at him.

-Four.

The tanned boy was holding a sword in each hand, but another sword was swirling on the top of each of his hands. He sent the two first flying toward Naruto, dispatching many replica while Syng himself ran to the boy, slaughtering every bushin in his way.

-That won't do! Said Syng for the third time.

He flip-kicked on Naruto chest, turning on himself in the air and slashing Naruto's Chest, cutting his orange flashy vest, but not touching his skin.

-Something's wrong. Said Misty, surprised.

Of course, that reaction coming from that kind of girl would be the same as expecting Shino to run off naked in Konoha's street. So everyone turned to her, no matter how captivating the fight was.

-He's able to control himself! Added the usually silent girl.

-Impossible, he's at four! Shot back Tifa, looking at the fight...

More bushin, more slaughtering. Yet, Syng had many occasion to hurt severely or even kill Naruto, but he wasn't.

-What do you mean, four? Asked Tenten.

-You'll see soon enough! Panicked Tifa.

Naruto had just barely escape that last sword hit. Syng jumped back. Besides his four swords, another one was turning around in his back. Blood was slowly dripping from the tanned boy arms.

"Gaara!" Thought Kankuro watching the fight.

The sand boy looked at his sister on the other side. She was shaking in fear, leaning on the wall behind Gaara. The boy was getting possessed as he watched the swords, the blood, the rage, the hatred...

-Each time Syng summon a sword, he lose control of himself... Each sword became a sentient being while Syng lose his consciousness... At three sword, he still can make the difference between friends or foes. At four sword, he set his victims and don't leave it alone until the fight is over. At five, he goes berserk and kill everything he see during a short rage... Explained Tifa.

-What a youthful fighter! Exclaimed Lee.

-Yeah, sure Lee-kun, tried to smile Tifa.

-And after five? Asked Tenten.

-The maximum he went was seven, at which twenty people died. Each from chuunins to jounnins rank. He was 12.

Naruto launched another wave of bushin at Syng. The tsurugi boy spun on himself, creating a sort of half-sphere with a swirl of swords. Dispatching every bushin coming closer.

-Let's end this, said Syng.

Syng turned on himself and threw a sword toward the boy not far away behind him. The sand stopped the sword like a shield. The blade had not stopped right in the sand, it has travelled to a few inches before Gaara's face. The sword was stronger than his sand!?

-What's happening, dattebayo?! Asked Naruto.

Syng was smiling just like Gaara. But now, Syng was smiling from joy rather than rage.

-Naruto, I'm sorry I can't finish this fight right now, I promise someday I'll let you fight me again! Said Syng.

Ibiki and Anko looked at the Hokage.

-Hokage-sama! Rushed Anko.

-Stop them! Said the Third.

Syng was now swinging his swords on Gaara's sang, scattering quite easily the sand as the sword was simply cutting the shield. Baki (Gaara's sensei), Hayate and Anko rushed in a flash near the two boys, while Naruto was left ignore. The blonde was watching the scene from not so far, feeling left away. The jounnins rushed to stop them, but another ninjas was already between them.

-Fuuin no Jutsu! Suna soshite Tsurugi! Shouted Tifa, in her "cat-like" state, directing her hand at both Syng and Gaara.

This time, the sword did not fell, nor the sand. But both lost control long enough to regain their sense.

-I'll kill you! Shouted Gaara.

But he was stopped by some jounnins.

-Wait your turn, seriously said Hayate before coughing.

In the stairs, everyone was breathless at the scene. Nobody had seen the feline girl jumping or anything! And she had been able to almost stop the fight!

-Such a strong girl! Said Lee seriously.

-Indeed, nodded Neji.

-Too troublesome! Grumbled Shikamaru.

Of course, everyone thought the same thing.

-Syng... go with the medic right now! Please! Asked Tifa to her leader.

Syng looked at his arms and his hands. Covered in blood. His vest was soaked red too. It was still a mystery on how could he fight while losing so much blood... The medic squad took him quickly to cure him away. Naruto was left there, as he kept saying he wasn't hurt. And he wasn't. Everyone had let Gaara be. The sand boy was panting, looking at his sand on the ground.

-Hokage-sama. We can't decide on the winner. Of course, the Tsurugi boy had the upper hand all along, but he was also the most hurt, even if it was with self-cutting. Explained Anko.

-Syng-san should win, said Ibiki. That was quite a fight! I expected nothing less.

-But Naruto haven't lost in any way, said Hayate, again before coughing.

-Well, they both won. Simply said the Hokage. That way, we will have an even number.

Hayate went in the center of the great room, between a still-angry Gaara and a confused Naruto.

-Winner... Unlocked Syng... and Uzumaki Naruto.

The blonde boy, even without understanding what just happened, shouted in joy happily running in circles. Tifa was already upstairs getting the attention of everyone. She could not bear to smile. Lee got to her.

-That was wonderful, Tiffany-chan! He said, showing his thumbs in an eccentric way.

-Thanks Lee-kun, answered the girl, taking the boy in her arms and starting to cry. I don't want to lose him.

Nobody, that day, understood what the girl meant by that. Misty got near Kiba, Hinata and Shino and looked at the bug boy. Nobody had said a word. The board went random again.

-Eum... Lee-san? Said Tenten.

Lee was still in the girl's arms, blushing like he never did before and fixing the wall in front of him.

-LEE!!! Shouted the girl.

Tenten got Lee out of Tifa's arm to show him the board.

Gaara vs Lee!

Of course, Baki had probably asked the Hokage to make Gaara fight right now rather than making him go into another burst of hatred against someone else. Lee went down the stairs leaving Tifa with everyone else.

Syng was in a white room, on a soft bed. He couldn't care less about his wounds. He pity the one who would fight Gaara... He was so near his revenge. The revenge of his sensei...

-Lee-kun! Screamed Tifa in the stages.

"This could look bad." Thought Neji.

Lee was opening another gate, tearing his muscles like mere sheets. He tried to hit Gaara a few other time, but again, the sand-nin had too much hatred to be defeated here and now.

-Just like Syng, I can be powerful! Shouted Lee, looking at Tifa, upstairs.

He opened the final gate he could...

Flashback, Syng aged 13

-Sometime... started Juusan.

-Sensei? Asked Tifa.

The team was peacefully eating in a green field, after a well-done mission. A little breeze was refreshing their tired body. Both was shirtless, Misty had removed her scarf and Tifa had her hair loose. A tanned teenager was with them, smiling at his students. The younger boy was on his back, his hands behind his head, taking a little bit of sun. Both the girl had stopped eating to listen to their sensei. A little wind blowed thought theirs hairs.

-Sometime... don't you find Tsurugi beautiful?

Syng opened his eyes.

-Never. We were trained in pain, this village is getting even poorer every day. There's around 15 ninjas only you bring money home... Tsurugikure is doomed. Said Syng, his heart in pain.

-Maybe you're right Syng... but I still love Tsurugi. Because money, ninjas, weapon, history... nothing like this really matters when you love your country and the people living in it. Don't you like Tifa and Misty? And me? What about your parents?

Tifa and Misty looked at their friend. Tifa and Misty still had their mother. Syng had both his parents, but he couldn't see them anymore, since he had become a genins, and both his parents weren't ninjas. Rules were quite strict with ninjas in Tsurugi.

-I'm gonna die on a stupid mission anyway, smiled Syng, looking at the sky.

-Wouldn't you like to die for someone? Asked Juusan.

/Flashback

The medic team rushed in. Syng was now sitting on his bed. He barely saw Lee passing near him on an emergency bed.

-The eyebrow boy? Whispered Syng.

He got off his bed, only a medical patient suit, and rushed to the room where five medics were working around the boy. Two other were trying to stop Gai from breaking in... Syng entered the room to see Lee in the critical situation.

-What are you doing here? Said a medic looking at Syng. This boy is in a much serious case than we thought! Some sands is actually flowing inside him! Not only his muscles were ripped apart, but now he may die or suffer severe injuries on his vitals organs!

Syng had his eyes full of tears. Tifa rushed behind Gai, only to be stopped by the medics too.

FB (Syng aged 14)

-He won't make it! He's supposed to be already dead, we should be happy he could endure that last attack, said a medic.

A soulless body was looking at Syng with a smile.

-Sensei... why?

/FB

-No!! Shouted Syng.

-Stop.

Misty had her dagger on Syng's neck. Shino was behind her.

-Dress and come in the battleground, another fight will start. Between Neji and Hinata.

Misty went alone in the room with Syng when the boy was changing. To talk with him. While he was dressing hastily.

-Can you give me my underwear? Said Syng as natural as anything.

Living with two girl hadn't change anything in him. Misty and Tifa didn't care much anymore of seeing Syng when he was, like, getting out of the bathroom. Anyway, Syng had now a black shirt instead of his blood-soaked vest. They rushed out to the arena with Shino to see the match starting.

-Oi, Naruto, what's with the big face?

-He confused about Neji and Hinata, said Tenten instead of Naruto.

-What about it? They are cousins, no? Answered Syng.

-How come you knew about it and I didn't? Said Naruto.

-They both use the Byakygan, but they aren't brother/sister. They had to be relative somehow... How course, I never saw Hinata using hers...

The fight was getting heavier... Naruto was cheering for Hinata while both opponents were mostly talking. Konoha was full of mystery, indeed...


	12. The Victory

**This is somewhat the last chapter in the pure story purpose... for some time.**

**There will be a few "fillers" story during the month between the second and third exams. Around 4 or so, which doesn't interfere directly in Naruto story, but rather develop characters both original and already in the Naruto world. If you want, you can skip directly ro chapter 19 to continue the story, of course, when that chapter will be done P  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The victory.**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

The fight was getting heavier... Naruto was cheering for Hinata while both opponents were mostly talking. Konoha was full of mystery, indeed...

After another hit, Hinata was done for and lost. The heart of both Naruto and Syng twitched... The girl was brought by medics who feared for her life. Neji had tried to kill her...

Syng hadn't moved. Next fight: Chouji vs Dozu, a sound genin... with Dozu as the winner. Shikamaru seemed disappointed. That last one had previously won his fight against another sound genin, Kin. Almost everyone had come back from the medical center, except of course Hinata and Lee were in critical situation. The winners were called in the center in front of the Third Hokage (Except Sasuke who was missing).

Dozu, Shikamaru, Syng, Tifa, Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Neji, Shino and Sasuke (who was absent).

The third made a little speech in front of everyone, both lecturing them and congratulating them.

-There is still something before we let you out to train, said the old man.

-What?! I want to train right now, shouted Naruto.

-You should be happy to have been declared winner! Cut out Anko.

-Anyway, you'll have to pick a name in that box Anko is holding. Continued the Hokage.

-Take just one! Said Anko, getting near the genins.

Everyone took their paper in the box... Now was Naruto turn... and Syng's... and finally Tifa.

After saying the number they had on their papers, Ibiki said who would fight against who...

Naruto would fight Neji... Gaara Sasuke... Tifa would fight... Shino!?!

-WHAT!? She screamed. The bug boy!?! She screamed on and on before fainting.

-She's okay, continue on.

And Syng would fight against... Dozu? The sound genin? That weakling?! Well, maybe he wasn't so weak. Yet again, he wouldn't fight Gaara...

-A whole month!? Man that's long, dattebayo... Sighed Naruto.

-Take this time to train, rather than whimper. Said Neji.

"I'm not in the same block as Gaara... I may end up fighting him..."

Tifa was sitting on the ground beside him. She was looking at Syng with a sad face...

(Take note that at this time, Naruto is at Konoha's hospital, as well as Hinata and Lee. This is all mere fiction from this point)

Konoha Restaurant

-Congratulations, Neji-san! Joyfully said Tenten as the meal was coming. Congratulations for both of you too! She continued looking at Tifa and Syng.

-Itadakimasu! Shouted Syng before launching a full attack... on his ramen bowl.

-You could at least say thanks, baka, sighed Tifa. Thanks Tenten, congratulations Neji. I couldn't see your fight, but I heard it was impressive.

-Yours wasn't bad at all! Smiled Tenten.

-Yours too, said Syng mouthful. Its fun to see a girl who knows the value of weapons!

He cough as some food was stuck in his throat. Tifa punched him in the back, making the food descend better, but almost knocking out the boy.

-You don't need to rush to eat, simply said Neji always serious.

Finally Syng was ok. He took a few deep breath.

-Well, its been a few days since I haven't eat ramens... Hey, what about Lee? And Hinata? Asked Syng, resuming his eating.

The name of both Hinata and Lee put a cold in the conversation. Finally, Tenten spoke the first.

-Hinata is still in a critical situation, but she should be able to survive... as for Lee, his muscles are all badly damaged... What about you, Syng-san?

The tanned boy had a bandage around his head, covering his whole forehead. Both his shoulders, hands, feets were covered, as well as half of his torso. Every bandage could easily be seen, since Syng wore only his fishnet shirt.

-I've seen worse... I still don't understand why they didn't want me to use my ointment. I'll use it anyway so I'll be able to bath tomorrow...

-Shouldn't you be training tomorrow? Said Tifa, looking at him.

-N'ah! Gonna see Kiba, Hinata, Lee... well, everyone! We're here for a month before the exam!

-What!? Why don't we just return to Tsurugi?!

-What, you want to walk and jump ten days to go and come back again!? Not worth it! I don't want to listen to you complaining all the way...

Tenten was trying to calm both of them while Neji was looking at both, studying their comportments. Both were strong, they were a little bit older too...

-Anyway! I'm going to sleep, ended Syng while getting up.

-And where are you planning to stay, baka!? Naruto is gone! We'll have to camp tonight, and for a whole month! That's why I wanted to go back to Tsurugi.

-Syng can stay at my house, said a voice from behind them.

-And Tifa's at mine! Cheered a feminine voice also behind.

-Nani?!

They both turned around to see team 10 eating behind them. Chouji was eating his tenth plate or so, Ino was smiling and Shikamaru was looking at them. Their sensei, Asuma was looking at them with a strange face, almost confused.

-WHAT!? Shouted Syng. You mean there's someone with facial hair in Konoha beside the Hokage!?

-Err.. Asuma grinned. Sandaime Sarutobi, the Third, is my father, answered the sensei.

Syng got hit behind the head, again.

-How impolite! Growled Tifa. You two are serious, she asked gently at Shikamaru and Ino.

-You don't look like bad guys said Ino.

The truth was that Ino had just forced Shikamaru to take Syng in. An excuse to see him more often, since she had a kind of crush on him since she had see him in the exams while Ino herself wanted to know more about that "Feline kunoichi". After all, the blonde was an expert in gossip around Konoha.

-Troublesome girl, troublesome boy, grumbled the Nara boy.

He got it, just like Syng.

-Ah, he sighed, since we have a deer farm, we have quite a house, so you can come without problem, said Shikamaru.

The tree team talked a while before the darkness made everyone tired. Neji and Tenten were the first to go. Soon followed by Chouji, then Ino and Tifa. Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru and Syng were the only one left in the restaurant, the three of them laughing.

-I guess that's when Tifa got scared of bugs for her whole life... ended Syng.

-Its funny... but still cruel, don't you think? Asked Asuma, still a smile on his face.

-Yeah, but it's the kind of life we had in Tsurugi... it wasn't so bad...

-Konoha seem pretty peaceful compared to your village... grinned Shikamaru.

-Konoha is less... hum... Troublesome?

Asuma and Syng started to laugh while Shikamaru was looking at them confused. Asuma sent he boys to Shikamaru's house. The sensei would have to train his only student who had passed. The street were already empty, just like the first he had come to Konoha (He wondered where Misty was at the moment). Soon, they reached Shikamaru's house.

-Hey Shika, you're late, said the boy's father.

It was his father. He couldn't be he father of anyone else. The resemblance was too... evident!

-Who's this young boy? Asked his mother.

-A friend (Syng looked at Shikamaru, surprised). He's in Konoha for the chuunins exam, he doesn't have a place to stay, so... Explained Shikamaru without really bothering to enter the details.

-Its okay, boy, said his father. You celebrate your victory quite late, don't you will go train tomorrow?

-Only in the afternoon. Less troublesome.

-Maybe you could show the deers to your friend, smiled his mother. Of course, you'll first prepare a bed for him, right? The women almost ordered.

-And I'd like to see you training, boy... said Shikaku, looking at Syng.

-My name's Syng, smiled the tanned shinobi. I would be glad to see the deer tomorrow.

They discussed a little, but soon, they realised Shikamaru had fallen asleep in front of everyone while they were talking. Syng was showed to his room: A typical guest room with a small bed, nothing luxurious, yet it was comfortable. He soon fell asleep, wandering in a vast universe sealed deep within his soul... He dreamt about Tifa, Misty, Tsurugi... Juusan.

The sun waked Tifa. The rubbed her eyes, someone was knocking at the door.

-Yeah? She said, still half-asleep.

Ohayo! What a sleepyhead, smiled Ino while entering the room, still in pyjamas.

-I'm really sorry, I used quite a lot of chakra in the exam, said Tifa, blushing.

-Its okay! What do you intent to do today? The blonde asked.

-Well...


	13. The curse of Tsurugi Filler

**This is the first filler... this one was made to strengthen the bonds between the original characters and Naruto's character. Enjoy!**

**This one take place in the whole first week of the month between the second and third exam. Rated T because my characters like nekkidness... and... well... lol. REALLY RATED T  
**

**Chapter 15:The curse of Tsurugi**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

-Hey, wake up lazy-ass, waked up the voice.

-Nani? Softly said Syng, still half asleep.

-First time I see someone lazier than me, answered back Shikamaru, opening the curtains of the guest room. You want to see the deers, right?

-Oh, the deers... Said Syng, sitting in the bed, shirtless.

His sleep had been a hard one. Flashes from the past week kept coming back in his head. He was in the Nara house, wasn't he? After becoming friend with... yeah... first was Naruto. There was also Kiba and Shika...

-Gaara! Lee! Hinata! Shouted the boy.

-Hun? Grinned the Nara boy, surprised. What are you... If you want, you can go see them in the hospital... and for the sand guy...

-N'ah... Its okay, don't care.

Syng got up from the bed. He was actually naked, startling Shikamaru. The boy turned away from Syng.

-Troublesome, growled Shikamaru.

-Oh... sorry... I don't know what are the custom in Konoha's... In Tsurugi, boys and mens aren't afraid in front of each others... Girls too.

At Ino's house...

-Thanks for the shower, smiled the girl coming out of the bathroom, naked.

-Whaaaaaa!? Screamed Ino. Get in the room, fast!

The blonde pushed the other girl in the room and locked the door.

-If my father see you, my mother's gonna kill him!! Shouted Ino at Tifa.

-Oh sorry, I didn't meant to-

-WOW! Your assets are huge!! Continued shouting the blonde.

"What's with those ninjas!? Ever heard of a "body" before!?" Both thought Syng and Tifa at the same time.

-Mmm... I shivered... I wonder why, said Syng.

-Probably because you're naked, said Shikamaru, finally turning back.

The door opened and Shikaku (Shika's father) entered the room. Shikamaru startled while Shikaku looked at Syng.

-Hey boys! Morning! He said, not caring about Syng. Better get dressed boy, or should I say "man", laughed the Nara father. Anyway, get ready!

Shikamaru waited for his father to leave the room before talking. Still shocked by the way the morning had started.

-How troublesome, sighed the boy.

After getting dressed, the three guys ate a delicious breakfast cooked by Shikamaru's mother. Soon after, they left for the deers farm where Shikaku quickly started to feed at soon as they arrived. A young beast came to see the men who was leaving food on the ground. Shikamaru was dazing at the sky, looking at the morning clouds, getting sleepy again.

-So... this is a deer... Said Syng, looking at the young animal.

-Yup, this one is still young, his mother is hiding near... Their antlers make good medicine, their meat is the best and their leather are resistant and easy to work with, answered Shikaku.

-Quite the good animal... You know a lot about them.

Well, he was from the Nara clan, after all!

-What kind of animals do you have in Tsurugi?

-Tsurugi is geographically-speaking a dry region... Since we have mountains as our primary relief... We have animals like bears, savages goats and mostly predators. Since we mine a lot for metals and materials, bears can be a problem when it comes to mines and caves...

-Well, I'm done for here... we'll move a little to go put food at another place!

Shikamaru was still dazed looking at the clouds. He slowly followed his father and Syng as they were talking. Shikamaru, who had heard a little bit about Tsurugi yesterday when they were talking, thought that Syng probably missed his father, since he couldn't see him anymore.

-Well, that's was the last one, said Shikaku after an hour of walking/feeding.

-Great! It was fun! Now... I should go get Tifa and Misty. "I wonder where Misty is..."

-Wait, didn't you say you were going to show me your fighting style?

-Oh? Sure, smiled Syng.

They both got on a plain to start their friendly match, but were soon interrupted by a girl voice.

-Shikamaru! Syng! Was shouting Ino from far away.

The girl was walking with Tifa.

-Oi, Ino. Simply said Shikamaru.

-What are you up to? Smiled Ino, looking at Syng who had been interrupted.

-My father wants to fight against Syng, answered the Nara boy.

-IN WHAT TROUBLE DID YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO AGAIN!? Growled Tifa, punching Syng in the face, throwing him far.

-Nothing! I swear! He just want to see me fighting! Said Syng, getting back on his knee.

-Oh, its fine then! We can watch, right Ino? Shikamaru? Smiled the girl.

-What a troublesome girl, both said the Nara guys.

Tifa glared at the boys with fire in her eyes. It was like hell was burning around her with rage.

-Who's the troublesome girl? She simple said with a smile who could make a dead scream.

-Nothing! Gasped Shikamaru.

The guys got ready to fight while Shikamaru, Ino and Tifa were watching. Both Shikaku and Syng were smiling their own way before the match started.

-Oi! Fuuton: fuyou fi-to (Wind: Floating feet)! Shouted Syng first.

The boy crossed his legs as he began floating in the air.

-Nani! Exclaimed Shikamaru. "He use both fire and wind technique?!"

In a fast movement, Syng summoned three sword. The blades started turning around him, floating like him.

-I saw Shikamaru fighting, I figure you use the same shadow bind jutsu, right?

Shikaku threw some shurikens at Syng. The boy parried easily the projectile with his swords, as well as seeing the shadow of the man getting near his's. He quickly moved in the air, floating to the left while throwing a sword a the jounnins, who barely escaped the attack, losing his concentration on his shadow.

-I don't give the time to breath! Shouted Syng, throwing two sword at the same time, making the blades dance around the man.

Shikaku was escaping every attack easily, the sword were fast, but the blade were big so it was easy to parry if timed correctly. "So the boy use swords. How troublesome."

-Katon, Tsuku Tsurugi! (Fire: Burning sword) Shouted Syng throwing his third sword like a projectile in fire (well, the sword WAS in fire after all.)

The sword went right through Shikaku's chest. The blade stuck in the man explode in fire. The three blade went back to Syng, turning again around the boy.

-Nani!? Father?! Shouted Shikamaru.

The three genins panicked. The sword had plunge right IN Shikaku's chest and then had explode! Syng was still looking around him, floating in round to watch near him. The fire had dispelled, a tree lump was lying on the ground, cut in two, almost burned to ashes. The replacement technique. Rather than trying to escape the move and getting cut by one of the two other sword, he had escape in another way, replacing himself with a tree lump...

-That's not original, for a jounin... whispered Syng.

His blades suddenly turned on themselves, and pointed at Syng. All the sword were now by the boy's neck.

-The shadow technique... on my swords?

Shikaku was hidden in the bushes. Rather than trying to control Syng with his shadow, the jounin had used a deviant technique of the shadow neck hold to get a grasp on the swords.

-However... Smiled Syng.

The sword disappeared in a flash, leaving a smoke screen where Syng was. Shikaku got out of the bushes.

-Eh? Troublesome, said the men.

-Indeed.

The boy was behind Shikaku, pointing a sword at the back of the men's neck.

-But it seem I've lost, simply said Syng.

Every spectator looked surprised at first, but when all of the smoke was dispelled, they could saw the whole scene. Of course, in front of the tanned boy was Shikaku, but a mere replica it seemed, as another one was behind Syng, controlling him in a bind of his own shadow.

-Say, you put up a good fight, finally smiled Shikaku, releasing his tie on the young shinobi. You can be Shikamaru boyfriend, you're strong enough!

-WHAT!? Both shouted the boys.

-Its not really common for boys in Konoha, but I can't go against nature, now matter how troublesome it is.

Shikamaru was shaking in fear while Syng was almost dead from the shock. Ino was scared for life while Tifa was... staring blankly at the sky, dribbling.

-Shika and Syng are... tried to say Ino.

-We're not! I'll prove it right here! Shouted Syng, getting back on his feet.

He walked toward Ino, passing in front of a confused Shikaku, a traumatised Shikamaru and a foaming Tifa. He took the girl in his arms, moved the girl near him and looked in her blue-green like eyes. His closed his and softly kissed the girl (who he couldn't even remember the name).

The blonde was first startled, but let herself drives away in the passion of the kiss... which was broken by Syng while the boy turned around.

-See?! Said Syng with a smile.

Ino was having a hard time staying on her feet, as her knees were shaking. She was in a divine trance. Tifa looked at the girl become starting to shake as well: in fear.

"What!?" she thought. "The curse of Syng will be brought here too!?".

Shikamaru and his father were looking at the both the girl and the boys.

-How do you... kiss like that!? Said Shikamaru, watching Ino drool in passion.

-What? Is there a problem? Asked Syng, confused.

-Of course there isn't!! Now go look for Misty, RIGHT NOW! Screamed Tifa while kicking him in the butt.

The boy took his run and immediately went to Konoha by taking the same road he had took with Shika yesterday, without even turning back to see why Tifa had kick him.

Once he was far enough, Tifa sighed at the sight of Ino.

-How come she's like that? Shika's boyfriend sure seems to have... knocked her off, said Shikaku.

Shikamaru sighed.

-Dad, I'm not-

-Because of the curse... Said Tifa, on a serious note.

-The curse?! Panicked Shikamaru.

The boy went to Ino. The girl was lying on the ground, drooling and dreaming, like in a trance. She had sparkle in her eyes and smiled to nothing.

-What curse?! Asked Shikaku.

-In Tsurugi... it is well known, but I doubt people here would have heard of it... The curse of Tsurugi... the fear of everything since Syng was 11...

-What happened when he was 11? Asked Shikamaru (This was way too troublesome for him).

-His...

-Yes?... Said Shikaku, impatient.

-It was the year of his... his first kiss.

-WHAT!? Screamed a voice in the bushes, near them.

Everyone (except Ino) turned and got ready to attack toward the bushes.

-Calm down! Its me! Said the boy's voice.

A little dog came out looking at them. Kiba soon followed Akamaru, getting off some leaves out the fur of his coat.

-You were listening, dog-boy? Asked Tifa.

-Well, I got here during Syng's fight. I was walking Akamaru, answered Kiba.

-Troublesome... both said the Naras.

-So what's the curse? Why's Ino like this? Continued Kiba, as if nothing had happened just now.

-Well... Syng had a curse upon him... We don't know how it happened, but Misty was the first victim...

-The silent girl always with you? Asked Shikamaru.

-Yeah... She still haven't fully recovered yet... It was during a class at Tsurugi's academy. We were only 8 future genins in the whole academy at that time.

Flashback

-Syng! Sven! Are any of you two listening?

-Yes mister! Said both the young boys, trying not to laugh.

Syng was 11 at that time, and always only wore a cape over a fishnet shirt. The other boy beside him was more muscular and blond. Just looking at him would tell you he was gonna be an handsome strong hunk. They both then started to laugh so hard that everyone turned to look at them with an angry face.

-What are you laughing about, baka!? Shouted Tifa, next to him. Can't you listen to sensei!?

-Why are you two laughing? You want to get punished again? Asked the sensei, closing his book.

-Its not that sensei, started the blond boy.

-But we saw you and Hiaka-chan yesterday! Continued the other.

-You were kissing! Laughed the two boys.

-How immature, started a young Tifa.

The sensei started to laugh a little bit as well, making both boys stop.

-You really thinks its funny to kiss? He said, not trying to deny anything. Well, be aware that only true men can kiss. And you too don't seem like mens to me, just a pair of young innocent boy.

-That's not true! Shouted the boys, standing up.

-Well... as far as I know, neither of you have a girlfriend... A shinobi isn't supposed to love, to care... In Tsurugi, the true shinobis don't have family, wife or girlfriend... so they leave their passion in a night.

-Mens sucks, said Tifa to a friend next to her.

–And you too can't be men if you can't kiss! Laughed the sensei.

-We'll prove you that we can kiss! Said Sven.

-Yeah!

10 minutes later...

-Tifa, please! Whimpered the young Syng.

-No. She simply said, reading her book.

It was during the break of the class. The little boy looked in the corner of the class, Sven was there with a girl. The young blonde was blushing while the boy was leaning toward her to kiss her.

-I see there's a men in the class, said the sensei while entering the room, interrupting Sven's kiss. And there's some boys too, he smiled, looking at Syng.

-That's not true!

The little Syng got up and turned on himself. He took a few step and stood in front of a little girl whose mouth and neck were covered by a scarf. He took out the scarf and leaned to kiss her.

Everyone gasped in the class, as he was kissing... Misty, the most dangerous future-genins of the class... but she did not attack him...

When he broke the kiss, the girl was in heavens.

-Did I do something wrong? Asked Syng.

/Flashback

-And this is how the curse was born. The kisses of Syng are so great that they can seduce a girl in the blink of an eye, or the twist of a tongue should I say...

-Wow!... I need to go! Shouted Kiba, running away, not even waiting for Akamaru who ran to his master while barking.

-Its troublesome, but I need to go too! Followed Shikamaru.

-Oh damn... sighed Tifa.

She looked at Shikaku who was staring at the boys running far away.

-Not you too? Said Tifa with an angry look.

-No! Of course not!!! Defend Shikaku. You should wake her up.

Tifa got on her knee and looked at Ino. The girl was still in a trance. Tifa got near her to shake her shoulders, but Ino took Tifa.

-Oh Syng, said the blonde, taking Tifa near her.

Ino kissed Tifa, who was shocked and not reacting. Tifa broke the kiss and slapped the girl, waking her up. Tifa was spitting, and soon Ino start to spit too, realising she had just kissed a girl.

-Oh boy! I kissed a girl!! Screamed Ino.

-Talk about it, spitted Tifa.

-... but it wasn't that bad... you're good at it too, said Ino after a while. Mind teaching me?

Shikaku looked at that, his brain simply turning off. He would wake up from his nosebleed sooner or later anyway...

The morning after, Syng was being dragged to somewhere he didn't knew, as well as Tifa was being waked at Ino's house.

-What the hell?! Said Syng while Kiba was pushing him.

They finally arrived at the boy's house. Kiba broke in and pushed Syng in the his room.

The room wasn't so great... quite a normal one actually. Still better than Naruto's.

-Why did you brought me here? I must meet up with Misty at... Shikamaru? Said Syng looking on the bed.

The boy looked away, blushing with an angry look on his face.

-Oi, Syng...

-Shika, why are you blushing? This is where you were this morning? You father said you had left soon...

Kiba closed the door and entered. This was the first time he wasn't with Akamaru... There was something with those two. Syng startled when he saw another boy in the corner of the room. Chouji was eating chips, looking at him.

-O-kay... slowly said Syng. Now someone will explain me... what the hell is happening here, or-

-I summon a feline to escape hastily from here, carefully said Tifa, looking in front of her.

She had just woke up in Ino's room. She looked in front of her, while three girl were waiting.

-Well... Sakura, Tenten and I...

-We want you to teach us how to kiss! Said Tenten with a great smile, while Sakura was blushing like Hinata would have.

-Nani!? Shouted Syng.

-Come one! We saw Ino yesterday! Said Kiba.

-I'm not interested in kisses, said Chouji.

-You're only interested in eating Cho, answered back the dog boy.

-Troublesome...

-Indeed, sighed Syng. How do you expect me to teach you how to kiss?!

-Well, by kissing and telling us what to do! Explained Ino. Of course, yours wasn't near as good as Syng's... But, hey, it was good!

...and so, I'll let you guess how the day continued. That is, until around 5, where both Tifa and Syng ran in the streets of Konoha, only to bump into each other.

-Tifa!

-Syng!

-You won't believe what happened, not even who would have dreamed about it, said Syng with a terrified look on his face.

-Your worst perverted phantasm can't even get near what happened, answered Tifa with the same face.

-Let me guess, said a third voice. The curse? Smiled Misty.

-Hey... answered Syng, used to Misty's sudden appearance. How do you know about it?

-I've been training with Shino. To ensure you were safe and that I could keep track with you two, he put bugs on you so I could know where you are at every moment...

-BUGS!? Screamed Tifa.

She fainted on the ground.

-Well... I may have kissed boys today... but seeing her faint because of that pays it well! Smiled the boy.

-I guess Konoha's not changing us that much, softly spoke Misty.

Syng sat on the ground, staying silent.

-Sooner or later... You'll have to face the fact that Tsurugi is a part of you, just like Konoha is a part of every genins, chunnins and jounins here. Each one of your sword is a part of both you and Tsurugi, don't deny it, baka.


	14. The Crossroad of Fears

**Chapter 16: The crossroad of fear.**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Day 12 of 30 before the third exam.

-Says... Tifa... I've been meant to ask a few time, but it was never a good time for, slowly started the blonde.

Ino was following Tifa and Tenten in the hospital hall. Both girl were going to visit Lee while Syng was with Kiba visiting Hinata.

-Ino? Have you followed us? How do you do? Answered back Tenten.

-What was that you wanted to ask? Said Tifa.

-Well... You know... that silent girl on your team.

-You mean Misty, right? Said Tenten in Tifa's place.

-Yeah... how does her special jutsu work exactly? You know, that genjutsu?

-You mean the crossroad, right? Asked a male voice behind the blonde.

Syng, Kiba and Sakura were there. Sakura glared at Tifa since she had come to see Lee, too.

-Yeah! That thing! How does it work?

Since Sakura and Tifa were fighting by glaring at each other, Syng took on the responsibility to explain everything to everyone...

-Well... It's a genjutsu.

Everyone waited a while...

-Yeah, we know this, said Kiba after a while.

-What do you want to know then?

Everyone fell down of shame. Syng laughed a while, but Tifa spoke the rest.

-She analyse the heart of her opponents to find his four greatest fears (4 is a bad luck number in orient). She then create an illusionary world where the victim is put in the center of a crossroad...

-Why she's sitting on a dead tree, symbol of withered life, and then make her victim chose one of the road, each one leading to a world made from his greatest fears... where the poor person must suffer of his fears as long as Misty want it. Since fears are easily found and expressed in one's mind, she doesn't use a lot of chakra during this jutsu, so she can hold a long time before releasing her victim, finished Syng.

-So we can know what are our greatest fears? Said Tenten, afraid.

-Isn't that cool! Smiled Ino.

-Why do find this "cool"? Ask Kiba.

-By knowing your fears, you can train to be stronger against them, said another voice behind the boys.

Neji was walking to them with his usual serious face.

-Kinda, grinned Syng.

-You've trained against Misty, right? What were your fears? Asked Tenten.

-Its not careful to say such things... Looked away Tifa.

-Bugs!! Shouted Syng. And milk!!

Tifa rushed to the boy to hit him, knocking him to the ground.

-MILK IS EVIL!

Everyone sighed around them.

-I wanna know my fears! Smiled Ino.

The others were quite ok with the idea. They spoke between themselves on how they would react to each of their fears, only Neji was taking this seriously... Tifa helped Syng to get back on his feet, and both looked at the small group.

-They know nothing of the crossroad, right? Said Syng.

-You... she did it only once on you... right?

Syng didn't answer.

-She... couldn't do it anymore for a while after... right?

Syng turned away and start walking in the opposite direction.

-Syng... whispered Tifa.

Ino jumped behind Tifa with a smile.

-Are you coming? We're going to see Lee and we'll go search for Misty! Kiba said she was with Shino, training in the forest!

-Right...

Syng walked in the hospital. He was kinda lost, but soon realised where he was and knock on the same door he had saw a few minutes ago.

-You can come, said a timid voice inside.

He entered the white room where Hinata was lying on a bed. She smiled and blushed when she saw Syng entering, again.

-Hiya...

-S-Syng-kun! She blushed even more.

-Hinata... (he sat on the chair near her bed) what's... your greatest fear?

She was startled by the question and looked at the boy. After a while, she smiled.

-To see someone I love dying, she simply answered back.

-But... you became a ninja... you must be ready to see people dying, no?

-I became a ninja to prevent violence and fighting. I don't want anyone to die...

-You're... more afraid of other dying... rather than dying yourself?

-Without a doubt, she smiled.

She was unusually certain of herself and smiling. It was... comforting...

Somewhere near the hospital, in the forest of Konoha...

A boy was being knocked on the ground by someone. He couldn't even move before she was on him, carefully putting her dagger at the boy's neck.

-Impressive, he said behind his glasses.

-Your bugs can't do all the job. You'll easily put Tifa down with them... but others could easily crush you...

-Don't you believe your friend could win? Asked Shino.

-Fears surpass everything, Shino, she answered.

They both got up when they heard a sound nearby... A pack of genins came out the bushes all smiling or looking at Misty.

-Hope we didn't came at the wrong moment, smiled Ino.

Shino and Misty looked at each other. Well, they WERE on each other a while ago, but that was training!!

-Anyway! Misty, right? (The kunoichi nodded) We'd all like to test your crossroad... on us! Explained Ino.

-...what? She answered, surprised. Why would you want that?

-Like Neji said, if we know our fears, then we'll be stronger!! She explained.

Misty and Shino looked at the pack. Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Chouji and Tifa...

-Tifa? Asked Misty. Haven't you got enough milk?

-MILK IS EVIL! I'm not here for this... I followed them because I wanted to see theirs fears... I'm not in any way implied in this...

-So you're all serious? Asked Misty one last time. Wasn't Syng with you, Kiba?

-Hun? Wondered the dog boy.

Akamaru barked.

-Oh, that's right... He left after Tifa punched him.

Tifa looked on the ground and Misty soon mimicked her.

-Me first, me first!! Shouted Ino.

Misty still looking at the ground lifted her eyes, glaring at Ino.

-You really want to suffer at your fears!? You must really be idiot... answered back Misty. You won't be any stronger.

-I haven't ask for advice, only for your jutsu! Said Ino full of herself.

-Fine, suffer then! Glared Misty.

-Nani?

She felt nothing for a second... her body was heavy and she had a hard time breathing. Soon, the blonde opened her eyes... A desolated wasteland was around her. No vegetation, only hard and withered soil... she looked at the ground, she WAS standing in the center of a crossroad... and... at one of the corner, in a dead tree, Misty was playing with her daggers.

-You have what you've asked for. Deeply look in each of the road to find your fears... but you'll get what you asked for... Explained Misty, smiling in an evil way.

-Nani?

-You'll have to CHOOSE one of the road... so I'll torture you as much as I want...

For the others, it looked like a second ago that both girls had stopped talking, but then Misty stopped glaring at Ino and crossed her arms with a smile. Everyone looked at Ino who hadn't move.

-Ino? Asked Sakura, shaking the shoulder of the blonde.

Ino suddenly woke up, looking around her. When Sakura came to ask her what happened, the blonde ran in the opposite direction, screaming as hard as she could. Soon, she was gone.

-Misty, you're evil, smiled Tifa.

-You have a bug on you, answered back Misty.

Tifa started crying, cursing Misty while running out of sight like Ino did. After a good laugh, Neji (who hadn't laugh at all) stood in front of Misty in defiance.

-You be ready and serious, Hyuuga boy...

Konoha Hospital.

-Thanks Hinata, said Syng, now his heart at rest.

-My pleasure... for the first time, I feel like I've been useful, she smiled.

-You'll be useful for someone dear to you... just look forward that day, Hinata.


	15. Beach Fun!

**Yeah, this one might be short, I KNOW... and its late... I've been busy lately '(**

**There's only 1 filler left before the last part of Naruto Tsurugi D Maybe there's gonna be Naruto Tsurugi: Next Gen.**

**Who knows?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Beach fun!**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Day 17 of 30 before the third exam.

-Is Ino coming too? Asked Tifa with a smile.

-Yeah... She's still a little bit afraid of Misty, but she's fine, smiled Sakura while putting her bikini in her bag.

-Its sure gonna be fun! Lee-kun and Hinata-chan are coming too!

-Yeah, it's the first time Lee can get out of the hospital in a while... answered Sakura.

At Shikamaru's place...

-So you'll go for a skinny dipping, Syng? Laughed Shikaku.

-Don't be stupid, dear! They are still young for things like that! There's gonna be girls too, answered his wife.

-Troublesome, whispered Syng.

Shikamaru looked at Syng surprised. He's spending way too much time with the Naras...

-Its been a while since last time I swam in the sea! Its gonna be fun, right Shika?

-The sun is burning... he simply answered back.

Both boys finished stuffing their stuff in their bag and walked to the rendezvous point. Kiba, Hinata and Shino were already there, while Ino, Sakura and Tifa were coming.

-Hun? Where's Chouji, asked Shikamaru.

-He can't come, said Ino near the group. He's got another stomachache...

-What about Neji, Tenten and Lee-kun? Asked Tifa, looking around.

-They went first because they are slowed down by Lee, explained Kiba.

-Hey, Hinata... glad you could come! Smiled Syng at the Hyuuga.

The girl blushed, as usual.

-Where's Misty, Syng? Asked Tifa, looking at the boy.

-She said she would meet up at the beach! Said Syng, having seen the girl the day before.

-Going to the beach will take us around an hour, if not more, explained Kiba.

-Then let's go! Shouted Sakura.

They all start running until they came to the huge south door of Konoha. After being in the forest for a while, they started jumping from trees to trees, divided in their own team, heading for the land of waves...

An hour later, at the beach...

-Ah... are they coming soon? Complained Tenten, already in her bikini suit.

Neji had a shirt and a pair of swimming shorts while Lee was in hospital's blue-like clothes.

The boys were silent until a sound was heard...

-Hun? It seems like... a dog? Said Neji, activating his Byakugan.

Akamaru appeared out of the forest (which was very close to the beach) barking with Kiba running behind him.

-I'm gonna win! Shout the dog-boy.

-Na-ah! Answered the other voice.

Syng and Kiba got out running of the forest to make it to the beach... Kiba won.

-DAMN!

-He beat you, said Sakura while coming out of the forest more calmly.

Everyone was there! The beach was almost closed, since they were in a crescent-like beach with forest behind them, it was beautiful, the sun was hard and the water looked great! Two cabin-like has been put here for people to change their clothes, which they did.

Syng got in the cabin with Shika, Kiba and Shino (Lee and Neji had already changed) while the girls were getting in the other. Without thinking, Syng undressed himself and stuffed his clothes in his bag while searching for his swimming suit while the others were doing the same... that is, until...

-Tifa!? Shouted Kiba.

Every boy hid themselves with the first thing they had on hand...

That is: Akamaru for Kiba, a sandwich for Shikamaru and a towel for Shino. The dog whined...

-Tifa... what are you doing here? Said Syng as calm as ever.

-Do you have sun lotion?

-N'ah... my skin doesn't burn... you shouldn't enter when the guys are naked by the way.

Tifa turned at the boys who were all blushing, even Shino was bloody red behind his glasses.

-Oh... sorry guys...

When all boys and girls were in swimming suit, the fun started with some beach volleyball games, followed by...

-What do you mean "You don't want to go swim"?! Shouted Syng.

-I'm here to take a sunbath... answered Tifa behind her glasses.

-You can't understand, Syng, you're already tanned... Said Ino while laying back on her towel.

-Boys cannot understand beauty... except Sasuke, added Sakura.

-Lee-kun too... said Tifa.

Syng realised he haven't seen Lee in a while... Akamaru was trying to swim with Kiba, Shikamaru was asleep in the sand (he would get burn soon enough...) All the girls were sunbathing, Shino was in the shadow of a tree looking at a butterfly and Neji was meditating. Where the hell were Lee and Misty? The girl hasn't even come to the beach... Nobody had seen her since yesterday and now Lee was missing too...

-Maybe in the woods... he said to himself.

He ran up to the forest and looked around him. There wasn't a sound and he felt nobody was there... but then he saw a shadow running, not like an animal, more like...

-Lee! Oi, Lee! He said, trying to catch on the boy.

Of course, Syng didn't have a hard time getting to the boy, since Lee couldn't walk really well yet...

-Oi, Lee, why are you hiding?

-Oh, Syng-san... I'm not hiding... its just that I can't bare to watch everyone swimming and having fun while I can't even walk...

Syng got hit, as usual, by the same and always fist...

-Why am I the one being hurt again? Cried the boy.

-Because you went off alone without telling where you were going! Lee-Kun, are you ok? Said Tifa.

-Eh... Yes, Tifa-san!

-Fine! Great! We should go back to the beach... there's a surprise waiting for us...

The three of them soon walked to the sand to watch a scene even god couldn't have swear to imagine... and I'm serious here...

All the genins were standing in a row facing the see where another person was standing on the water... Misty!?

The girl was talking to everyone with a loud voice and a small smirk... The kunoichi was wearing quite a bikini but her neck was still wrapped with a scarf.

-Tifa, Syng, Lee! Get in a row, NOW.

The three executed themselves.

-I've been consigned a mission by the hokage himself. And this mission is... to make all of you have fun for once!

Everyone laughed and smiled.

-We'll do something quite unusual... Its like a practice, but a competition also! There's a little island farther behind me, which you can't see now... The competition and rules are simple: You must find a way to get the little flag on the island and bring it back to me...

-What will we win then? Asked Kiba.

-A whole week mission-free. Answered Misty with a smile.

Whispers ran through the row of ninja in swimming suit. Of course, Lee looked down, knowing he couldn't do the competition... he was already mission-free for longer than a week, what good would the prize be for him?

-Ready? START!

And so it began! Most of the genins start running directly on water, using their chakra not to drown. They were all running fast, but then...

-What the?! Shouted Syng.

And explosion threw him back at the shore in seconds.

-By the way, there's invisible exploding tags floating in the way... Smile Misty (That smile made Syng shivers) You're out of run Syng.

-What!? It just began! He cried.

By the time, Neji was in head of the troop. With his byakugan, he could easily see the rocks and the tags, so he didn't have any ambush, but then...

-Gotcha! Shouted Tenten.

Neji was shot with many weapons coming from almost everywhere as the kunoichi was just behind him. By the time he defend himself, Tifa and Kiba were tied in the first position and the island was starting to appear... it was really a small island... and it wasn't that big...

-Say Dog-Boy... where's Akamaru? Smiled Tifa.

-He stayed at the beach while I'm running, answered Kiba without slowing down.

-Ahhh!! Screamed Ino.

Two explosive tags were heard behind them. Neji had almost drown trying to parry every weapon Tenten had throw to him, Tenten had hit an explosive tag while searching for a kunai in her swimming suit (Where does she keep those!?) And was threw back FAR away to the beach (as if the tags were connected there for some reason). Sakura and Ino had tripped trying to push each other... Shikamaru was...

-Why didn't you run like the others? Asked Syng, sitting in the sand.

-Too... troublesome.

Shino got to Kiba and Tifa easily now that the three were the only one left. Tifa turned her head to see her future opponents.

-BUGS!! She screamed.

Rather than drowning in fear... the girl start running even faster. Kiba followed Tifa soon enough by doing his spinning technique, splashing Shino with water. The bugs started panicking inside the boy and himself got hit by an explosive-teleporting tag while confused.

-So its between you and me, dog-boy? Asked Tifa.

-Yup, cat-girl, but this time, I'll win!

They both jumped one last time to land on the sand of the island. They saw the little flag dancing the in weak wind. Both ninjas were looking at each other... a few meters away from the flag.

-Is this a fight? Asked Kiba, getting ready to fight.

-This could be... said Tifa smiling, but I'll win!

The girl undid her bikini top and removed it. Kiba jaw dropped to the ground, feeling a nosebleed coming (even if the blood was feeling and urge to go DOWN rather than UP)...(lol).

-Oh, Kiba, you can't resist a bra-naked girl? Teased Tifa walking to the flag.

Kiba shook his head and closed his eyes. In an instant, he took off his shorts and threw them on the sand, revealing... everything to the girl. Of course, Tifa's reaction was the same. Both were stunned on place.

During that time, everyone was resting from the race on the beach... except Syng who was crying in his corner.

-I couldn't even run more than a few meters! He whimpered.

-Shut up! Said Misty, hitting him behind the head.

-Hey, what's that? Asked Tenten.

Even Shikamaru looked at the horizon where two small shadow were starting to grow.

-Its Kiba and Tifa-san, said Hinata with her byakugan.

She gasped.

-What's the matter Hinata? Asked Syng.

-They're both... naked? Said Neji.

-WHAT THE!? Everyone shouted at the same time, all getting up and watching the race.

Kiba and Tifa were both holding a part of the flag, running naked on the water trying not to look a the other's body.

-It's a fight between cats and dogs... explained Neji.

-Yeah, but why the nakedness? Asked Ino. I always knew that Kiba was a pervert...

-And for Tifa? Said Sakura.

-Trust me, she doesn't have anything to hide! Laughed Syng.

Both the girls start blushing since both had seen the... assets of the girl. Everyone was silent, a few meters and both ninjas would put their feet on the sand... but then... boom.

-What!? Said Tifa in the air, getting thrown by the explosive tag.

As both ninjas fell on the sand of the beach, the flag slowly danced in the air... getting down... on Shikamaru's nose.

-Winner: Shikamaru! Said Misty.

-What?! Both shouted Kiba and Tifa, getting up.

Some swords were hiding the parts of both ninjas as Syng was between them.

-How come he won! Shouted Kiba behind the swords.

-How come you're both naked? Asked Ino.

-Shikamaru wasn't eliminated from the race by any special explosive tag. He didn't drown of fell into water... he simple stayed here, and he have the flag has everyone is disqualified, explained Misty. So he won.

-That's... not troublesome, smiled Shikamaru in laziness...

Kiba and Tifa fell on the ground (the swords followed their movements to act like censors) crying.

Akamaru ran to Kiba with a pair of boxer in his mouth.

-Akamaru, why do you have my boxers?

The boy looked down himself, seeing he had forgot his swimming suit in the little island. He blushed to a darker red than his sensei's eyes. He ran with the dog in haste in the little cabin while Tifa was still crying on the ground.

-ITS UNFAIR!! She shouted.

Tenten and Hinata got near Ino and Sakura.

-Why, its true that she's got some assets, whispered Tenten to the girls.

-Stop looking, pervert! Shouted Tifa while punching Shikamaru.

Everyone changed themselves and starting walking to Konoha. Slowly and all together. Syng and Neji were helping Lee walking a little bit, Kiba was still blushing. Shino and Misty were a little bit behind talking to each other.

-What are they saying do you think? Asked Ino to Hinata with a smile.

-I really d-d-don't know said Hinata, still blushing with flashes of a naked Kiba which a floating sword has only clothes.

Shino and Misty, both silent and now fully dressed (which mean really dressed with plenty of clothes) walked silently, not listening to the conversation of the others.

-You know... it was fun seeing you smile and laugh, started Shino, looking at the ground.

-It was fun smiling and laughing... I'm not used to do that...

-Why aren't you?

-I didn't have a real reason to laugh and smile...

-What made you change, then? Asked Shino.

-Maybe its Konoha... maybe it's the exam... or the crossroad... or maybe its someone I met, she smiled behind her scarf.

They got to Konoha by nightfall, everyone went their own way, smiling and laughing about the day until only Shikamaru, Syng and Kiba were together and Ino, Tenten and Tifa. For them, the day wasn't finished just yet...


	16. A night in Konoha

**LAST FILLERS!! Next chapter is the first of the last part of Tsurugi! That means; back to the chunnins exam... but also for... spoilers  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: A night in Konoha**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Night 17 of 30 before the third exam.

-Eh, Akamaru fell asleep... he's cute, said Syng, looking at the puppy in Kiba's coat.

-Yeah, answered back the Inuzuka.

-Why don't we head out to sleep like the others? Asked Shikamaru.

-Because the night is still young... we'll spend the last days training together Shikamaru, so we'll get no fun! I want to have good memories of Konoha, just like sensei had when he first came here, explained Syng while looking at the starry sky.

The two other boys looked up the sky too. The three of them stayed silent a while.

-Say, why don't we go to the hot springs? On my first night in Konoha I went there with Naruto, we could wash off the sea salt from our skin and relax, said Syng.

-Good idea! Answered back Kiba.

-Ok, simply said Shikamaru.

While the boys were heading to the hot springs, three girls known as Tifa, Tenten and Ino were talking in a restaurant while drinking a cup of tea.

-Say Tifa, you sleep at my place, Syng at Shikamaru's... where does Misty sleeps? Asked Ino.

-Yeah, she often... "disappear", I've always wonder where she was going every time, continued Tenten.

Tifa stayed silent a while before talking... she then closed her eyes.

-Misty... cannot sleep anymore. She... have nightmares...

-Everyone haves nightmares... said Ino.

-Misty... can't sleep since that day... our sensei...

-I've been meaning to ask... everyone talk about Tsurugi since you came, even our sensei and the Hokage, I heard him when I came back from a mission... They say... your sensei... tried Tenten carefully.

-Its okay Tenten, Juusan is dead, and we know it.

-How...did it happened? Said Ino on a calmer note than usual.

-Well... it's a long story, you know...

-The night is long, but its okay if you don't want to, smiled Tenten.

-Thanks... I'll... It began when... we first became genins...

Flashback Tifa age: 12

-So you three will be under my command? Said the tall guy.

-Don't get your hopes up, Juusan! Answered back Syng with a dark smile.

-That's sensei for you! Said Juusan while pointing a sword at Syng's neck.

-How did you do that?! Said Misty, impressed. You haven't performed any seals!

-Glad you asked Misty! It's a special technique in Tsurugi that enable the body to summon and control up to 12 swords!

-Only 12? That would do no good in a war... Sais Syng.

-Oh shut up, you'll have to listen to him from now on! Said the little Tifa to her friend.

-I heard you two were already friend before becoming genins? Fine, Tifa you're in charge of hitting Syng on the head each time he'll do something stupid!

She listened to the command.

-Ouch! Why did you do that, sensei?! Said Syng rubbing his head.

-See? You're already calling me sensei now! Laughed the tall guy.

/Flash back

Sakura had came back from her house during the explanation of the kunoichi. The pink-haired girl was now listening like Tenten and Ino. Hinata had came back from the Hyuuga's house with her, wearing her usual clothes.

-He explained to us that he was developing the jutsu of the sword... Syng was right... 12 sword in a war would do no good, but 13, a single sword more, could make a difference. Each sword take a little of the user health... It cut, hurt and make the user suffer to summon each single sword... It also takes a little bit of the mind, making the user go berserk after the summon of the fourth sword... but our sensei could summon up to 9 sword without losing a single pieces of his mind... It was a year later...

Flashback Syng age: 13

-Good Syng! You can now summon 3 sword easily! You still have 9 to go!

-What about the thirteen? Said Syng.

-Its not yet... smiled the sensei.

-Say Juusan-sensei, started Misty. Wouldn't the 13th sword be fatal to the user?

-If its to save someone's life, then what's the problem? Answered the sensei with a smile.

-WHAT?! Shouted Tifa and Syng.

-Sensei... you would give up your life for someone? Blushed Misty.

-For someone... for Tsurugi... for every single person from this village... Yes, I would without hesitation!

-That's plainly stupid Juusan! Shouted Syng. This village is dying, the people here aren't worth a single life... it would be a waste. Now for Konoha, wouldn't it great? You said that village was so beautiful...

-If you'd give your life for Konoha, you would give your life for Tsurugi... trust me. You can't accomplish anything without appeasing your heart first, Syng. Our village is tough on the people... the training and the missions are hard, I know... but we have an heart...

-Well if its like that, then I don't have an heart! I don't want that seal anymore! Shouted Syng while running and holding the back of his neck.

Juusan fell on the ground of the forest they were training into.

-Sensei, smiled Misty kneeling before Juusan. He doesn't think what he said... his lock seal is precious to him... it's the strongest, right?

-Right Misty... Everyone with that seal can summon the swords... and protect Tsurugi...

/Flashback

-Misty always wanted Syng to love Tsurugi... He could never forgive our sensei... and turned back on the true heart of Tsurugi, even attacking our village elder... Misty had developed a kind of love for our sensei. The only time she was smiling was when Juusan was with us. Syng was silent almost every time, except when he was alone with me... He couldn't bear the fact that our sensei would give his life for Tsurugi at the first occasion... but then, sensei was send on a mission and the same night, Syng disappeared.

Flashback

-Misty! Shouted Tifa in her fighting clothes running to the girl.

-Tifa! I'm ready!

Both girl got out of the village running. Tifa summoned her panther on which both girls sat to go faster. After some time, Tifa started feeling tears on her shoulder as Misty was holding her.

-Misty... softly said Tifa.

-Its... an undercover war with the sand country... right? If sensei mission fail... the sands will probably destroy Tsurugi, right? And... if sensei...

-He won't do it... he won't have to... _"Syng, please, stop him... you have an heart..."_ she then taught.

The sand village was now in sight, but countless peoples were fighting, dying...

-There! Its sensei with Syng!

Somewhere near the gates, exactly 24 swords were spinning, slashing everyone moving at first sight... the only resistance against the sands-nin! Both Syng and Juusan had taken out countless of soldiers alone...

-Syng can summon 12 swords!? Said Tifa, getting off of her panther quite a long way before the boys.

-Don't you understand, cried Misty. He doesn't want Juusan-kun to summon his thirteenth sword!

/Flashback

-But Gaara of the desert appeared out... continued Tifa.

Flashback

-Syng! Get outta here! This guy is a demon! He'll kill you in a instant!

-No way! I'm gonna prove you I'm stronger than you because I don't have an heart!

-You baka! Shouted the sensei.

Juusan turned himself to face Syng's back and took the boy. He threw him outside the sphere of swords, dispelling the 12 tsurugi of Syng.

-Sensei! Shouted Syng getting back up.

He had lost too much blood and couldn't stand up. There's wasn't much soldiers left has Tifa and Misty were running to their friend...

-Demon Gaara! The weapon they will use against Tsurugi! I won't let you!

The weapon was only a young boy... younger even than Syng, Tifa and Misty... The sand was starting to envelop the men. The little boy was not even moving.

-SENSEI! Screamed Syng in tears.

Misty watched Syng running to Juusan. She couldn't let him die, both of them... She dispelled herself in the shadows to stop Syng... and run to Juusan instead of him.

-Misty! Syng! Shouted Tifa, running to the unconscious boy.

The little girl ran to her sensei has both a them were enveloped in a sphere of sand... and inside, the little girl was holding the men she loved...

-Misty... Softly said Juusan.

-Don't summon the last sword... don't die...

-We'll die anyway now... but I won't let the demon kills you... the last sword will not kill, the last sword... will give life... once its summoned... the last sword take fully control of the body, since... once it is summoned, the caster dies.

-What!?

The sand was closing on them.

-The last sword gives life, never it will take it! Say this to Syng... please... continue to smile... Say to Tifa to watch over the boy... and yourself watch over him, he's a good boy...

-Sensei!? Cried the girl.

/Flashback

-But it was too late... from my point of view, I saw the sand exploding as a giant sword was cutting the sand, the remaining ninjas and was now slashing the boy. Misty went back running and crying to us... Gaara is no human... he transformed into a monster of sand... even the thirteenth sword could not do it. The body continue to fight with the last sword even if the user is dead... The remaining chakras in the body make it possible, but once that chakra is used up... the sword shattered and the body fall dead.

-Wow... how sad, said Hinata.

All the girls were crying in silent, listening to the tale of Tsurugi.

-Misty could never forgive herself... that night, she cried a long time... Syng waked up soon after. He didn't talk until a week after the funerals of Juusan. He did not came to it... he came only after everyone was gone... We all had quite a happy childhood... but it's a few month ago only that we became full fledge ninjas.

-A few months? Gai-sensei said that... started Tenten. So, you've been...

-A week after sensei's dead, we left Tsurugi and lived like renegades, outcast ninjas. A month before coming here, the elder of Tsurugi summoned us back. He wanted us to become chuunins and continued our missions... We were so tired, hungry... we accepted.

-And then you came, said Sakura, remembering when they had arrived.

-But I saw Misty smiling quite a number of time, said Ino.

-S-she's been smiling when s-she's with Shino... said Hinata.

-I wonder what she likes in that guy! Exclaimed Tenten.

-Well... Our sensei liked to show us things... Swords were fascinating Syng, but he was the only one with the lock seal. My seal gives a plenty support of chakras... So one day, he came and gave me a kitty. He told me to take care of it, and so I did. After a month, he taught me how to summon felines, like he used to. Also... when we were training, he was often showing bugs to Misty... The three of them used to scared the hell of me with their bugs... it was a great time, back then...

-That's why Syng wants to fight Gaara... understood Tenten.

–

Konoha's Hot springs.

-Wow... must've been tough on ya... said Kiba seriously.

Even Shikamaru had listened to the story.

-Yup... but that time, I promised myself that the last sword would avenged my sensei, ended Syng.

-A demon? said Shikamaru. Just like the Kyuubi who attacked Konoha...

-The water feels great... but that reminds me... Where's Naruto? Calmly said Syng.

-He went off training weeks ago... for the final exams! Explained Kiba.

-He had luck... if the fight wasn't stopped, you would have killed him... yet, both of you have won, said Shikamaru.

-Don't complain, Shika, maybe I'll fight you! Laughed Syng. (Kiba was crying in his corner since the boy had lost)

–

Aburame residence.

-You sure its okay? Asked Misty.

Shino and her were siting on the roof of Shino's place. His parents had agree to let Misty sleep inside the guest room for the rest of the time she would spend in Konoha. Of course, Shino's father had put strict rules about it, like, they couldn't go in the other room when the lights were out and such, not that they would.

-Yeah. Simply said Shino.

-Can I... started Misty.

The boy looked at her, confused. Without asking for more, Misty got near him and removed his glasses. The both leaned down on the roof, looking at the starry sky. Somewhere near them, Shino's father was looking at them and nodded to himself. Konoha's will... Tsurugi's will...


	17. The night before crisis

**Story chapter! This one covers mostly Syng and characters till now unused in the fanfic (Umino Iruka-sensei, Asuma-sensei...) And battles!! Lol, yes! Battles, emotions and much more! **

**/// Scene change  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Night Before Crisis**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Last Night before the third exam.

-Oi, Syng... you look depressed! Cheerfully smiled Naruto.

-We should too... "To think we might fight that sand guy..." thought Shikamaru.

Syng ignored the comment and continued walking.

-What's your problem? Said Naruto, walking slower.

-I'm not in the mood right now... the exams are tomorrow and I don't feel well... carefully said Syng.

-Its quite rare to see you in that state... you can go home if you want, my mom will cook you something, said Shikamaru who had gotten a bit more sociable since Syng was staying at his place.

-If you're tired of that lazy Shikamaru, you can come at my place too! Smiled Naruto.

Syng turned to face the boys. He remembered slightly the uncomfortable couch of Naruto... but then, he wasn't sleepy at all. It was around 8, darkness had just covered the sky...

-Say guys... when you're depressed, who are you talking to?

Two name came out: Iruka and Asuma. Since he had already met Asuma a few time, he would go to him first. Syng summoned a sword from his body. And a slash, he swung his sword in the sand around him, creating a cloud of sand which, once was down, had made Syng disappeared.

-Where... is he? Asked Naruto.

-Probably gone looking for Asuma-sensei and Iruka-sensei, said Shikamaru, stating the obvious.

-Why would he?

Shikamaru stayed silent. Not even he could answer that question.

Somewhere farther away, in another Konoha's street, was walking a great jounin together with a beautiful kunoichi. As they were talking, a blade started flying toward them, which they barely escaped from.

-What the hell? Said Asuma, still smoking his cigarette.

Another sword was thrown toward him.

-Who's attacking us?! Asked Kurenai.

-I don't think it's attacking you! Said Asuma, taking out his fist blades.

A shadow fell from the roofs around in front of the man a swung a third sword to the man, which he had to parry with his own weapons. Kurenai hastily performed seals with her hands. While Syng and Asuma where fighting quite violently, she disappeared in an illusion movement. The boy turned around and threw an exploding kunai on the ground, where apparently nothing was there. The kunoichi dispelled her own illusion to escape the explosion.

-How could you!? Said Kurenai.

-I've lived with a girl who can do genjutsus by far better than those, Kurenai-sensei., said Syng with a smile, resuming his fight with Asuma.

The two sword which had been thrown in the ground now were floating around Syng, while he was himself fighting with a third one.

-Those swords... that voice... Whispered Asuma while fighting.

-Dispel! Shouted Kurenai.

The shadow wrapped around Syng vanished, revealing who he really was. The three sword dropped on the ground as Syng looked at the ground in shame and fell on his knees.

-Syng, what's up boy? Asked Asuma, putting a knee on the ground.

-Asuma, he just attack you! Said Kurenai, confused.

-He had a reason... He's Shikamaru friend... I've seen him train and fight with my students quite a few times...

Flashback

-So, you're gonna try your father's trick? Laughed Syng.

Shikamaru was on the ground, panting heavily while Asuma and Shikaku were looking the fight.

-The problem is, even if you control my body, you can't control my swords, since they aren't a part of my body, but are rather controlled by my mind. Only the mind transfer jutsu of Ino would slightly work, but since she wouldn't be used to it, while she would control the swords, I would take over my body! Explained Syng, knowing his abilities the best.

Syng was holding a sword while two other were floating around him. He pointed at Shikamaru with his left arm and then got a shock.

-Except if you're holding one the sword with your hand! Said Shikamaru, controlling the boy with his shadow. Its easier for you to be moving the other swords if you first held up on one, right? Said the genius boy.

-Then it's a matter of who's the fastest to attack! My two swords on you, or you controlling my arms to make me stab myself? Laughed Syng, still not able to move.

/Flashback

-You two are almost of the same strength, but there's something that makes you stronger... Said Asuma, helping the boy getting up.

-What makes me stronger is actually a weakness, a fear... answered Syng. Fight me, please...

-Why would I fight you? Said Asuma.

-Because... Shikamaru said... he talked to you when he wasn't feeling good, simply said the boy.

-That doesn't make sense, noticed Kurenai, still on her guards.

-Syng-boy... I would have talked to you even if you haven't fought me... Here in Konoha, we listen to each other by other means than showing our strength... What did you wanted to talk about? You can't be afraid of tomorrow exams, right?

-Its... what I don't understand...

-What don't you understand, said Kurenai while getting close to the boy.

-Konoha... the will... of everyone here... Misty can't stop talking about the will of the sword in Tsurugi... I don't understand.

Asuma stayed silent, chewing on his cigarette as always. Kurenai wasn't able to talk either, not knowing what to say in those situation... After a few minutes, a the great surprise of the boy and the kunoichi, Asuma smiled and burst in laugh! When he was finished, he threw his cigarette and light another one.

-Want one? Asked Asuma.

-No thanks, I don't smoke... but... Syng sighed.

-Kurenai? Mind leaving us alone, I'll catch up with you! Smiled Asuma.

The kunoichi nodded and went on alone on the street. After a while, Asuma took a cigarette and gave it to the boy. He took it and light it with the matches Asuma was giving to him. After a few cough, Syng finally thanked him.

-In Konoha too, there's a will, boy, started Asuma. My father, the Hokage, once explained this to me... when I was younger... The young ninjas of the village are the leaves of a great tree... little seeds ready to bloom and make trees themselves for new leaves to grow... (Konoha means Leaf) Like each genins who wear their forehead protector, there's a new generation of genins who tied theirs... They all fight together for a better future, cleaning the past mistakes. People doesn't feel the need of getting paid pack when they help each others, they doesn't need to have something in return of each actions they do. We all live here, together, sharing the same sky, the same as the sky of Tsurugi too. That's the will of fire, the greatest strength in Konoha.

-What about... when you're... afraid? Shyly asked Syng.

-When you're with your friends, together with your family or people which you care for or you share the same will, there isn't fear.

-But...

-What about when you're afraid of dying? Laughed Asuma a little.

Syng was shocked and surprised from that revelation.

-Don't be surprised, Ino's one of my students, so I know that you're one and only fear is death, boy... but... I don't know the full story and I don't need to. I would gladly die to save my students, my family, Konoha or any ninjas in it.

-How... can you trust so much people?

-There is someone here, in Konoha, who is trusted by everyone... he could help you better than I, and Kurenai's waiting for me... I can't make the lady waits, boy.

-Arigatou, Asuma-sensei, said Syng, bowing to the man.

Asuma blushed a little and smiled. Syng jumped out of sight, leaving Asuma alone with his cigarette. "Shikamaru must find that boy so troublesome" Asuma thought while smiling.

Farther away, jumping from roof to roof was Syng, chewing himself on a cigarette. He stopped for a while, took the last puff and threw the cigarette away. "That isn't so bad when you get used to it" he thought.

At the Aburame residence, a shy boy was still training with a kunoichi at this late hour. Bugs swirled out of Shino's coat to attack Misty. The girl faded in darkness to appear behind Shino with her dagger pointed at his neck.

-How could you lose to Sasuke? I haven't won once in a month of training. Asked Shino.

-I decided to lost, simply answered Misty.

She released him and hid her dagger in her sleeve. All the bugs went inside Shino silently. Misty got close to the boy, he could feel her breath on his skin.

-If I touch you... will it be dangerous for the bugs? She asked.

-No. They might even like it...

-What about you? Smiled Misty behind her scarf.

The boy blushed. Misty was well, as they both hold each other in their arms. The sky was shining with so many stars... She closed her eyes and remembered.

Flashback

-That star is called the Lady Flower! Smiled the older boy.

-Why is it called like that? Smiled a younger Misty.

-Because it shine great and bright like the flower called "Lady of the Mist"... Just like your name, right? Answered Juusan.

-Yes, sensei.

-Misty, continued the shinobi, sitting in the grass while Misty was still lying beside him. I have to go by myself... I must destroy a demon who could do harm to the village, to your family and friend.

-Why... are you afraid? Asked Misty.

-No, because... I have the will of the sword, smiled the sensei. I feel I can do anything for the people of Tsurugi...

/Flashback

-Misty... are you... crying? Asked Shino, watching the girl cry on her chest.

It was kinda obvious.

-Please...just stay here... Slowly said Misty, holding hard on the boy's coat.

Shino lift his head and looked at the sky, still holding the girl.

-The Lady Flower is shining bright this night, he simply said.

She lift her head to watch the sky too, but slowly, her eyes went down to Shino's face. She smiled and removed her scarf. Shino looked at the beautiful girl in front of him, smiling to him like there wasn't tomorrow... She removed his glasses to look at his eyes again... He slowly bent over to kiss her warm lips as they were holding each other under the blessing of the Lady Flower...

In the Konoha's hospital, Lee was still lying in his bed, still shocked about what happened with Gaara. At his side was a girl, smiling to him and massaging his still-fine leg.

-You aren't obliged to do this, you know, blushed Lee.

-I'm doing this because I want to. Smiled Tifa.

-Why... why do you?

-Because you're an hard worker... I've seen you so many times since I came to Konoha... you're optimist, and you protect the people you love... their isn't anyone like this in Tsurugi. You're someone's great... really.

-Thanks, blushed (deep-red) Lee. But... there is someone who fights to protect others. You probably haven't noticed it because of his fear... or because you don't want to... but there's someone out there waiting for you, Tifa-chan.

Tifa blushed and just continued the massage without saying anything. Tomorrow would end up this masquerade... they would go back far away, and forget about Konoha... it hurt like hell inside her heart, but she knew it was for the best... She would forget Lee, Konoha and everyone... but she wouldn't forget him, would she? She raise up, her eyes mid-closed and got over Lee. She bent a little over him.

-Tifa-chan!?

She kissed him on his cheek, making him blush so hard, his legs were numb from the absence of blood.

-Thanks Lee.

She got up and walked slowly outside the room. A blonde and pink-haired girl came to her smiling.

-Is he feeling well? Smiled Sakura.

-Much better... he'll be able to go watch tomorrow's match... softly said Tifa.

-Great! Wanna go out? Its your last night in Konoha, right? Smiled Ino. We have to celebrate hard for you to come here again! Tenten is already at the restaurant and Hinata will meet up, she was looking for Syng, probably because she wanted to see Naruto...

The Hyuuga was slowly walking in the dark street, looking at every people walking, searching the boy she wanted to talk to. The shadow jumping on the rook quickly found the confused girl and stopped by her side.

-Hinata-chan...

-Syng-kun... I wanted... to give you this! She said quickly while showing a little box.

-What is this... Hinata?

-An ointment... Naruto... the others said that when you were fighting, you were cutting yourself...

The girl was blushing while Syng was smiling.

-Thank you Hinata, but you should give it to Naruto... When he'll win the tournament, he'll have cuts from my blades in the final rounds, smiled Syng.

Hinata looked at the boy, still blushing.

-He's an hard worker... he can be stronger than anyone, because he had to face his fear for a so long time... The crossroad for him, too, would show only one path... Loneliness... Please Hinata-chan... stay with him, Syng ask before jumping away again.

"The will of the fire, eh?" He thought. "I hope I wasn't hard on her... I'm sure she understood what I meant."

He looked a little longer around him and finally saw the house he wanted to find. He got down the roof and knocked at the door, waiting. There was still light inside... After a while, a tall shinobi opened the door in only a shirt and boxers. A scar was across his face, on his nose.

-Who are you? Asked the man.

-Itadakimasu! Said the four girl joyfully.

-You're gonna have a hard time sleeping with all that sugar, laughed Ino.

Name of the restaurant: Chocolate Sweetness. The table was filled with sweetness, chocolate and candies from everywhere in the country and neighbour countries! The girls were happily drinking milk.

-How can you drink that?! Almost puked Tifa, with her tea.

-Oh, sorry, we forgot, smiled Sakura, putting away her glasses and sipping her tea after having taken a bite of a chocolate bunny.

-It's a great thing! Too bad there's only one girl in the finals! Tifa will kick the boys ass! Smiled Tenten.

-You forgot that sand girl! Answered back Tifa abnormally full of energy. Hey Hinata, why are so depressed.

-Nothing, she smiled after a while.

-Now, now! We've been eating sweets for an hour! I won't be able to sleep for tomorrow's match! Continued Tifa.

-We could relax or walk to burn all the sugar, proposed Ino.

-We could spar, everyone against Tifa to train her before tomorrow too! Smiled Tenten.

-What? You got no chance... Smiled Tifa, accepting the dare.

All the girls smiled.

-Y-y-you're all sure? Asked Hinata.

-Its okay to try, friendly, of course, said Sakura.

The girls paid the addition and got out of the candy store. They walked to the forest and finally got to the training area of the team 8 (Hinata Team).

-Okay, let's start! Kuchiyose no jutsu! Shouted Tifa, putting her palm on the ground.

After the cloud of smoke was dispelled, four felines figures appeared around Tifa. First a small black cat with a white round to the head, then two small black panther looking like the cat, but in bigger version, and then her big panther Tsuki, on which she was sitting on with her weapon staff in her hand.

-You girls are gonna get some! Laughed Tifa, still high on sugar.

Tenten jumped in the air, throwing first some kunai at the girl, which Tsuki quickly parried with her paws. The four girl were around the kunoichi, waiting to attack. Her two panther jumped around Ino and Sakura, which both escape the attack and tried to counter-attack.

-Byakugan! Shouted Hinata.

-Dou-Fuuin no jutsu! Quickly said Tifa while jumped near Hinata with the help of her staff.

She had put her palm Hinata's forehead after having performed seals.

-Hinata! Gasped Tenten.

-I'm... blind! Cried Hinata, getting on her knees.

-She sealed her eyes!? Shouted Tenten while jumping, unfolding her scrolls against Tifa.

With the help of her staff, Tifa parried every weapon thrown at her, but she tripped while doing so. Tsuki, her panther, charge at Tenten, throwing the girl on the ground, while Ino and Sakura were both on the ground too.

-Mouwahahaha! Laughed Tifa in an devilish way.

-And can you be so strong, asked Tenten, the felines disappearing.

-And why did you summon the little cat too? Asked Ino.

Hinata got herself up, starting to see things a little again.

-For this! She took the cat on the ground and put it in Hinata's arms.

The Hyuuga girl was reluctant at first, but started petting the little cat which was now purring from the attention.

-He'll be her eyes while they'll get back, until the seal is undone... it should take twenty minutes or so...

-I understand now how you could win against Kiba, said Sakura.

-I'M ON A ROLL! Smiled and Shouted Tifa.

-Maybe it's the sugar... Said Ino, looking at Sakura.

-From Tsurugi, eh? Said Iruka, after sipping his tea.

-Hai, softly said Syng without a smile.

-Well... I must say I've heard a lot about you actually... all the genins are talking about you, even Naruto. The Hokage and the jounins too.

-Hai, again said Syng.

He has been in there for around half-an-hour now. He was feeling great, but his heart was aching. The room was almost empty. On his table was a picture of all the genins of the years and another one with smaller students, probably his new classes...

-You don't look so well, asked Iruka.

-Sorry...

-You haven't told me... why you came here in the first place.

-Because... Naruto told me... you were like a father to him...

Iruka blushed... in reality, he was happy hearing that, Naruto hasn't forgot about him.

-A father...

-And I miss my father... and my mother, said Syng.

Iruka remembered his's. Both his parents had gotten killed in the fight against the Kyuubi years ago... He felt sorry for the poor boy. From what he had learned, he didn't even knew if they were alive, since he couldn't see them or hear about them after becoming a ninja.

-I'm... confused and afraid, admitted Syng.

-Why are you like this? Asked Iruka, himself confused.

-Because... I must go and fight a demon... and I'm afraid I'll die... but... Asuma said it was worth it... if it was... for someone else...

Syng had an hard time talking. He was both crying and panting, his heart was aching hard right now. Tears were starting rolling up in his cheeks as he was trying not to cry. Iruka was watching the boy he had only met... he reminded him so much of Naruto in a way. The man got near Syng and took it in his arms in the way a father would do. Syng put his arms instinctively around Iruka and started crying, remembering his sensei... his family, his friends... after a while of crying without the two of them saying anything, maybe Syng finally got to understand a little bit what Asuma was saying...

Iruka looked at the boy on his couch. The young boy had cried like he probably hadn't in years, it was normal after all... a shinobi mustn't show any emotions. Syng had fallen asleep after minutes of crying, in Iruka's arms. The sensei was looking at the little boy... he was tanned just like him, he was older, he could even be his real father. That thought made him smile. Maybe he'd have a son like Naruto or Syng... The man decided to go back to sleep, he wasn't afraid of leaving Syng on his couch, he could only trust him after Syng had trusted him so hard.

Shino was now looking at the stars alone on his house's roof. Misty had been sleeping on his legs for a while now... but his eyes looked toward the mountains on which the Hokages's faces were. He slowly woke up Misty.

-Hey! Look! Said Ino.

All the girls were walking in the street, getting back to their place together. Their attention had been set toward the mountains on which there was someone.

It has been only twenty minutes that he had left Syng sleeping, but then he thought about something. Iruka slowly walked with a blanket in his arms, for Syng, but when he came in the room, the boy was absent. Iruka hastily looked outside the windows...

All the shinobis of Konoha, and even those of sand and sound, were looking at the high mountains. A shadow, yet brightly shining with a silver chakra, was dancing on the high rock. There was three sword around him while he was holding two in his hand, dancing slowly in a beautiful ritual way...

-What is this? Asked Tenten.

-He's giving his blessing to Konoha... the blessing of the sword, softly said Misty, smiling.


	18. Another Shadow

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... Shorter. But I had fun writing it  
**

**/// Scene change**

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 20: Another Shadow, unsuspected.**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Last Night before the third exam.

-He's giving his blessing to Konoha... the blessing of the sword, softly said Misty, smiling, half asleep on Shino's legs.

-His blessing? Asked the bug boy.

-Maybe he'll understand before its too late... continued Misty.

-Too late for what? Asked again Shino, his first question being ignored.

-Too late for Konoha, said Misty icily, getting back up and stretching.

Atop a distant mountain.

Sasuke was still training on the top of the rocky pick while his sensei was resting near him. The young boy had learned the Chidori. Power, hatred and revenge... They had seen Gaara a while ago, but neither of them would suspect another shadow to come disturb the training of the Uchiha the night before the exams.

-Who are you? Asked Sasuke, ready to kill.

-You're too weak, Uchiha. You won to Misty because of my weakness to her... said the voice in an empty tone.

Kakashi got up and tried to see the boy with his sharingan... nothing. Was it a genjutsu?

-Sorry Kakashi-sensei, but I learned some illusionary technique befriending Misty for so long.

He had revealed his identity. The shadow moved to the light of the moon near the Uchiha, his body staying as dark as he was in the shadows. He WAS a shadow.

-Shadow illusion? Said Kakashi, getting ready to fight.

Sasuke remembered the his fight with the silent Tsurugi girl. She was "teleporting" by fading in a shadow and reappearing in another darkness at a certain radius of effect. She had even hit him from the shadow under him while he was lying on the ground. Was this a technique similar to the first one?

-What do you want? Killing me like that desert guy? Asked Uchiha, full of himself.

A sword flew in a flash to the feet of the boy, missing him by nothing. Kakashi hasn't even seen where the sword had came from... or...

-By now you should've guess, smiled the shadow of Syng.

-You aren't a buushin or a replica... you're only covering your body with shadows to let think you are actually an illusion and not getting strike, making the enemy think you're hiding near, explained Kakashi.

-To be expected from the copy ninja... You worked with my sensei on a previous missions... So I know a little of you.

-What do you want? Sasuke repeated.

-I'm not here to kill you. It is not my right to judge your fate, but I can change it... I wanna fight Gaara tomorrow no matter what happens, said Syng.

"He is way stronger than he let people think he is... The fight with Naruto... he was playing with the boy." Kakashi thought for himself.

-Afraid I'll kill him in the first round, said Sasuke.

-No. Its only that Tsurugi had the same offers Suna had(Sand Village)... So things might get a little... unexpected. I wanna test you, right here.

-Misty! Shouted the breasted girl running together with two girls.

-Tifa... said Misty, running to her together with Shino.

The two girls ran and hug themself in a friendly way before talking. Shino was standing there while Ino and Tenten were behind Tifa.

-He gave his blessing?! Asked Misty, already knowing the answer.

-Yup, for the worst, he isn't to be found anywhere... answered Tifa.

-Care to explain, said Ino waiting in the background.

-Sorry, its kinda long and hard to explain, but... Be sure to be at the matches tomorrow! Said Tifa running with Misty from them.

The Konoha genins were left behind, watching the girls running toward the Hokage's office.

-They are so weird when they want to... Said Ino.

Shikamaru and Naruto came running to them from nowhere.

-Have you seen Syng? panted Naruto.

-What a troublesome guy, said Shikamaru breathing heavily.

-They are really the center of the attention those Tsurugi-nin... Smiled Tenten.

-A fight? Smiled the Uchiha.

-Consider this... a last training before the exams, said Syng, also smiling.

Without warning, Sasuke threw a kunai at Syng which was dispelled and reflected by the shadow.

-Nani!? Gasped Sasuke.

-Maybe I should undo this first... you can't attack a shadow, since you can't target it exactly... even with your sharingan! The Byakygan could do the job, tho... DISPEL, he finally shouted.

The shadow fell from his body in a black smoke, forming a little cloud at his feet which was dispelled. The boy was smiling, chewing a cigarette in his mouth in the same way Asuma-sensei was doing.

-What the? Said Kakashi, recognising the same kind of cigarette that Asuma was smoking.

-We had a little discussion, grinned Syng, figuring what Kakashi was thinking.

Sasuke resumed his offensive by throwing a shuriken, jumping and performing hand seals at the same time. The Tsurugi boy figured the shuriken was a distraction from the seals, but he couldn't let himself take a hit so soon in the battle. He jumped while performing hand seals too. While Sasuke had seen some jutsu from Syng, the sword-boy hadn't seen much of the Uchiha.

-Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!! (Flame Type: Dragon Fire Technique) Shouted Sasuke, breathing violent flames.

-Toku no Tsurugi! (Shield of Swords) Riposted Syng.

Four swords were summoned and crossed in front of Syng to make a shield. The fire didn't even touched the boy, but the four sword in front of him had seen better days, as they were burning hot... he wouldn't be able to touch them without being burned...

"He can summon swords without seals..." Though Kakashi "But controlling four at the same time... He had to put a lot of chakra in front of him for the swords to take a full hit. It was very wise from him."

-Katon, Tsuku Tsurugi!(Flame Type: Burning Swords) Shouted Syng.

-But, during the exams, Tifa said a Tsuyako guy had killed her sensei... said Tenten.

-By what Misty has explained to me, that isn't the case exactly. Said Shino.

-Care to share? Asked Ino.

-Tsuyako is a seal master... he died a year ago, while their sensei died only 7 months ago.

-So who killed their sensei? Troublesome... sighed Shikamaru.

-This is too complicated! Complained Naruto.

-Of course! For a baka like you, shot Ino.

-Maybe we would be better to rest and wait for tomorrow, there's nothing we can do right now anyway, explained Shikamaru.

-Shikamaru is right, simple added Shino.

Somehow, Sasuke had managed to escape that last rain of burning swords. Kakashi wasn't moving, but rather analysing the fighting style of both... Sasuke had learned much during the month where he trained him...

-Die! Shouted Sasuke, concentering chakra in his hand, a lightning chakra.

-I see... Said Syng, floating in the air from his Fuuton jutsu.

Kakashi noticed the attack he had taught to Sasuke when the boy launched an attack on Syng. Syng protected himself with his "sword shield". Kakashi jumped in the fight, taking the hand of Sasuke to prevent him to attack with the chidori.

-You have used it twice today... No more. Said Kakashi. "I said to him never to used that attack in a normal fight, that would kill the enemy, and mostly kill him if he abused the jutsu..."

-So... its true, then... The Uchiha may be the strongest genin in Konoha. Your name is spoke through countries, noticed Syng.

-You admit I'm stronger than you?

-We both have the same fear, Sasuke, grinned Syng. All the genins in Konoha have shown a greater strength than us, from Tsurugi. Even Naruto.


	19. It begins: from birds to blindfold

**Naruto and Neji... that fight... sucks, but...**

**/// Scene change**

* * *

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

The young boy yawned as he woke up. Another day... another day in Konoha.

-Konoha? Day? Another?

He twitched. Damn! He got out of the bed and ran through the house where he had been resting for the past month. The boy ended up in the kitchen where a boy, a men and his wife looked at him confused.

-Shikamaru! This is the tournament day, right? Panted Syng.

-Mendouk'sai, Shikamaru sighed.

-Hey, what's the problem, said Syng. You should be more... exited!

Syng waited for a reply, but soon felt a little uncomfortable... He realised it was a draft of cold wind... and... it was below his chest. Way below.

-Oi, Shikamaru boyfriend! Smiled Shikaku.

-Damn, not again... sighed Syng, understanding he was still naked in front of the Nara family.

-Mendouk'sai, repeated Shikamaru, looking at his breakfast.

**Chapter 21: It begins: From birds to blindfold**

Tifa ran down the corridor of Ino's place. The blonde, for her part, was already ready and was waiting for Tifa to hurry up.

-Come on! Hurry! Said Ino, impatient.

-You aren't even fighting! Why are you so impatient!? Sighed Tifa, out of breath.

-Because! I'll get a chance to see Sasuke-kun!

-Oh... yeah, the Uchiha big-head boy...

-DON'T CALL HIM LIKE THAT! Shouted Ino.

Aburame's Place

-You're going to be careful? asked the girl behind her scarf.

-Against Tifa? Answered Shino.

-She may be afraid of the bugs... but we learned to use our fears for our own strength.

And so they started walking from Shino's house. Just like everybody else, they were headed to the Konoha arena for the last part of the chuunins exams... The tournament.

Inside the Arena

-Oi... we're missing quite a few person here, said Shikamaru, looking at Syng.

-Yeah... Tifa, Naruto and Sasuke aren't here... and the guy I'm supposed to fight too!

-Tifa? Slowly asked Shino next to Syng.

Syng screamed at the sight of the bug boy.

-Since when you're there!?

"He's like Naruto" thought Shino and Shikamaru at the same time.

-Ino is there, and Sakura too, said Shikamaru looking at the stages.

-So Tifa and Naruto aren't with them... They're gonna be late! Exclaimed Syng.

In the stages...

-Hey, Ino... don't you feel like... the ground is shaking? Asked Sakura.

-What do you mean? Answered Ino.

A burst of smoke exploded from the entrance of the arena. A cannonball-like shadow rolled in smoke to the feet of the others contestants at the surprise of much everyone there.

Naruto had arrived.

-What a pathetic entrance, sighed Shikamaru.

-Better late than sorry, smiled Syng looking at the blonde boy on the ground.

Shikamaru helped Naruto getting back on his feet. Soon after, the boy started rambling about demoniac bulls that would kill everyone...

-Where's Sasuke? Finally asked Naruto.

-Dunno, many people are missing, answered Shika.

Looking in the arena, you could only see Shino, Shikamaru, Syng, Neji, the three sands and now Naruto... Of course, there was a few genins too.

"If Sasuke, Tifa and the sound guy aren't here, who will I fight? I may really end up fighting Gaara... or Shino. I must try and all-out! I'm one of the last to fight, I might have a chance..." Thought Syng, becoming more serious like before any fight.

The tanned boy's thought were stopped as the Hokage began to talk. He welcomed everyone by the standards, followed by Genma who talked directly to them.

-Look at this, there was a change in the tournament, said the jounin.

-What!? Said Shikamaru.

The boy was fighting Temari of the Sand... Naruto vs Neji, followed by Tiffany vs Shino, Gaara against Sasuke, Syng against Kankuro and finally Temari against Shikamaru...

"So I'm not against Gaara yet... I may have to take out some Konoha genins to fight Gaara" Syng thought.

-What about Sasuke? Asked Naruto.

-If he hasn't come here for his match, he's out of game. Same goes for Tiffany.

In the stages...

-Oi, Misty, Hinata, let's sit here! Said Kiba with a smile, Akamaru on his shoulder.

-Hinata, you're alright? Asked Misty again.

-Yes, thank you Misty-chan.

The Hyuuga girl was really feeling better than she had the last month. She noticed that she had softened at the repeated contact of her teammate Shino. Hinata smiled at the girl before sitting next to her and Kiba, beside the two chuunins, Izumo and Kotetsu. Both were talking about Naruto.

-He can't go on with luck forever, said the first.

-The Tsurugi boy was easy on him, but he won't beat an Hyuuga so easily.

Hinata sighed. Both Kiba and Misty seemed to have something on their mind, but the match of Naruto opposing Neji was beginning!

Both boys were talking in the center of the Arena while the other genins were watching them from upstairs.

-You wonder where Tifa-chan is? Asked Shikamaru.

-She won't be out so easily, cut Shino.

Syng sigh. He didn't even wanted to watch that match... But Naruto gave the first punch, which Neji avoided quite easily. The blonde counter-attacked quickly and the fight went on.

-He became stronger and faster than last time, smiled Syng. "What most of the people don't know is that I usually don't fight with more than three sword, while I used more with Naruto... I didn't actually went "easy" on him..."

-Kage buushin no jutsu! Shouted Naruto.

The blonde attacked Neji without release, while the Hyuuga simple attacked one after another, never getting hit. So it was the power of the Byakugan? But then, Neji fought his way to the real Naruto, the boy was lost.

-I told you, not to come to conclusion so easily, panted Naruto, smiling.

The buushin disappeared, Neji getting attacked from behind!

-GO NARUTO! Screamed Kiba from the stages.

Hinata and Misty smiled at the sight of the fight. While Shikamaru and Syng were watching closely the match.

-You know, Shikamaru, said Syng. He may have a chance...

But Neji stopped the attack quite easily.

-What's that!? Shouted Syng from the stairs.

While somewhere else in the stages, an Hyuuga master was looking at his nephew.

-Hakkeshou Kaiten?

The fight continued with Neji attacking Naruto with a Juuken style fighting, but as everyone was looking at the intense fight, somewhere in the stages, Hinata was coughing a hell lot.

-Hinata! Said Misty, getting up.

-Hinata! Shouted Kiba, watching the weak girl coughing her blood.

An Anbu came and took Hinata while Kiba and Misty followed the suspicious guy. Up the stairs, he began a medical jutsu, treating Hinata easily. During that time, the match was going on, with Neji talking about his past... and revealing the truth.

-This is my mark. Said Neji, unfolding his forehead protector. A cursed seal.

Everyone who knew the boys were silent watching them. Neji hasn't live the easiest life... A cursed seal, which can only go after your death... The control of your fate, the absolute fear of dying. So it was how Neji's father had live... and died. From upstairs, another boy forced into fate was watching, his heart aching.

-The fear of death, whispered Syng. A bird in a cage.

He remembered Asuma words. He took a cigarette from the inside of his vest and lighted it with a really small version of a fire jutsu.

-You smoke!? Said Shikamaru, surprised as hell.

-Blame your sensei, not mine, smiled Syng.

Naruto answered directly to Neji, fighting the boy with his own words and his way of the ninja.

The fight was going on... with words and feeling, but aren't the words mightier than the sword?

Fate goes against Tsurugi.

-What!? His chakras point were sealed! Exclaimed Syng, watching Naruto fight. This chakra isn't his!!

The fight was becoming way much intense than any others had been till now. Chakra was overwhelming the arena, an odd chakra. Naruto had became faster than Syng, stronger than Tifa and maybe even wiser than Misty! Neji was fighting was fighting his best now, but what a fighter Naruto was! Confronting their two chakra, an explosion ensued.

Naruto was down. And soon, Neji was up, as the blonde emerged from the ground, hitting the Hyuuga. Obviously, the fight was finished.

-with Naruto winning, smiled Syng, taking a puff on his cigarette.

-Maybe the bird will fly, now, said Misty elsewhere, holding Hinata while Kiba was still there.

Flashback

-Now that everyone is gone, Neji, you can come out, sighed Misty in the forest.

It was soon after most of the genins had face their fears with Misty's secret technique. While most had fainted or cried, some went off running and screaming.

-You went easy on them, answered Neji, coming out of the bushes.

-You would've like me to kill them in their own fears? They are kids. Serious people don't play with their fears, answered coldly Misty.

Neji came near Misty.

-I suppose you still wanna know, like most of the others?

-I know of my fears. Said Neji.

-You wanna fight them, right?

Neji stayed silent. Misty smiled and faced the boy, performing her seals, before falling in darkness. Neji felt strange... first he felt sleepy, than it was like a dream, but way too much real. In the center of a desert, with an horizon of despair and death, a crossroad of sand in a ground of dried soil. And at one of the corner a dead tree, longing to disappeared, with a girl, both sitting and fading in the tree. Misty was looking at him, with a dagger in her hand.

-I will open only one way from your four greatest fears... And you shall fight it until you won't be able to, and suffered at my jutsu's power.

-Very well, no need to tell them what they are, said Neji, removing his forehead protector, showing his cursed seal.

-Once you will have faced Hinata's father... even in illusion, you will come out stronger, Hyuuga Neji, said Misty, throwing her dagger behind the boy.

The blade entered the sand easily, as the ground began shaking. Neji turned around and faced a door... it was the Hyuuga mansion door, which he went through. Hyuuga Hiashi was waiting for him, ready to fight.

/Flashback

-He fought so hard... sighed Misty. He deserve to lose and rest now... Its for his own good.

Sasuke was still absent. And his match was upcoming...

-Where the hell is he? Asked Shikamaru.

-Who knows...

It really didn't bothered Syng. Tifa was still missing... But it was said to everyone... The match was postponed. Naruto and much everyone else was satisfied... for now.

Next match: Tendo Tiffany against Aburame Shino.

The boy was going downstairs, now even knowing if Tifa would be showing up...

-Damn... if she isn't here either... whispered Genma for himself.

Shino was now in the center of the arena, alone. Everyone still waiting for another match. The Hokage, as well as the Kazekage were both getting impatient, too.

-There's two things you need to know, said Syng, smiling to Shikamaru.

Hinata got up, still a little bit dizzy, helped by Kiba and Misty.

-Looks like Tifa-chan isn't here either, said Kiba.

-Well... Tifa took many habits from Syng during these years... explained Misty.

-First thing: When she doesn't want to do something, she'll wait to the very last second to do it... explained Syng.

-What's the second things? Asked Shikamaru.

-That doesn't concern you! Smiled the tanned boy.

-Well, began Genma, if she isn't here either...

Shino waited, but not so long... Everyone stopped talking in the stages. It was like if everyone had heard... a roar...

The doors of the entrance of the arena explode in another smoke cloud, while a shadow entered flying. It was Tifa riding Tsuki, her black panther!!

-Tifa! Shouted Syng, laughing at the same time.

-Mendoukusai, the troublesome girl... sighed Shikamaru.

Tifa got out of her panther, while the feline disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-Am I too late? She grinned.

-N'ah... just on time, start the fight now, said Genma.

Shino and Tifa readied themselves.

-So you're here? Asked Shino.

-Of course, bug-boy!

The match began quickly as Tifa shot some shuriken right to Shino. Bugs began pouring out of the boy, stopping the stars without even having to move. As the sight of the bugs, Tifa shivered and turned around.

In the stages.

-Why starting the fight like that? She afraid of the bugs, said Syng.

-Troublesome.

Tifa still wasn't looking at Shino, trying to concentrate. Ino and Sakura were watching the match. The fight had begun quickly, but now both of them stood there without moving.

-What is she doing? Asked Sakura.

-She plans on waiting all the day? Sighed Ino.

In the arena, Tifa was calming herself.

"Ok... you've come late because of this, you have to do this..." She thought.

Flashback

Tifa ran down the corridor of Ino's place. The blonde, for her part, was already ready and was waiting for Tifa to hurry up.

-Come on! Hurry! Said Ino, impatient.

-You aren't even fighting! Why are you so impatient!? Sighed Tifa, out of breath.

-Because! I'll get a chance to see Sasuke-kun!

-Oh... yeah, the Uchiha big-head boy...

-DON'T CALL HIM LIKE THAT! Shouted Ino.

-Anyway, go on without me! I'll go see Lee at the hospital first!

-He's still there? But he came to the beach with us...

-Yeah, but he was caught training again, sighed Tifa.

The older girl started running through the village to find the hospital. Soon, she reached the room where Lee was waiting, Gai-sensei by his side.

-Tifa! Exclaimed Gai. Why aren't at the matches yet?

-Tifa-chan! Blushed Lee.

-I wanted to see you, and wanted you to come at the fights... Smiled Tifa.

Lee blushed, but looked down rather than smiling. It would be hard on him to watch everyone fight while he couldn't even walk without help... He sigh and smiled.

-There something I wanted to give you anyway, smiled Lee.

-Nani?

Gai grinned and looked in the drawers of the room. He took something and turned to Tifa. It was a beautiful flower, with petals in hearts...

-They say you're the Tsurugi hidden Flower... and this flower is called the Feline Heart... smiled Lee.

Tifa blushed and ran to hug Lee in his bed, almost hurting him.

/Flashback

-Ok Tifa... you're doing this for Juusan and Lee... she said to herself, turning back to Shino.

-So you fight? Asked Shino.

-You don't know me very well, Shino, grinned the girl with a defiant look.

She untied her forehead protector (which was always used as a big necklace around her neck) and re-tied around her eyes, using it as a blindfold. She grinned for the better. Everyone was looking at them in the stages.

-She won't see the bugs, smiled Misty.

-But now she's blindfolded and can't see Shino, said Kiba. I was hoping for something better from the cat-girl...

-Don't underestimate her, dog-boy.

Tifa bite her thumb and smiled.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! She shouted, making Shino twitch a little from the surprise.

A little black cat with a yin yang emblem on the forehead was at Tifa's feet. The small cat climbed up on her shoulder, purring at her master.

-S-C. Explained Tifa. Stealth-Cat, Taiyou ("sun", her panther name (Tsuki) meaning "moon"). He and me can communicate... he'll be my eyes.

Tifa jumped toward Shino (somehow, she had now her staff-like weapon in hand even if nobody had saw her getting it) and struck the ground where he was. Shino jumped to parry this attack and "threw" bugs against her. He dark cloud roamed to the girl, as she turned around.

-Bugs? Smiled Tifa. Fuuin no Jutsu! She shouted.

The swirl of bugs fell on the ground.

-Nani? Panicked Shino.

The bugs started soon to move again and got back to Shino. Kiba was watching in the stages with surprised. Misty smiled and explained even before he asked.

-She sealed your body, right? Well she can seal the body of the bugs too, but since they are smaller, their organism is running faster, so they recover much more quickly than you did, explained the girl behind her scarf.

Shino looked for the next attack. Tifa was still blindfolded as the cat was still on her shoulder, even if she had jumped, the cat was staying there.

-You can't attack me with your bugs, Shino! Smiled Tifa.

Shino sent another swirl of bugs, confident in himself. She, again, sealed the cloud of insects while another went to her. The cat on her shoulder jumped in the air, while Tifa rolled on herself with her staff, preventing the bugs from coming closer.

"She's already tired... those sealing jutsu are quite hard to handle" Thought Shino.

Tifa directed an attack at Shino while clacking her staff on the ground heavily. It was divided now enough to be used as a whip. She jumped in front of him, hitting him with her whip, which he parried easily. He jumped in the air, but was hit from behind with the same weapon, making him hit the ground and the dust. Two Tifa were standing behind and in front of him. One of the girl disappeared in a cloud of smoke, forming a little black cat running to the original one in front of Shino.

-Brilliant, isn't? I got the idea from Dog-boy.

In the stages, Syng, Shikamaru and Naruto were staring at the arena, as surprised as any other genins. Kiba had his mouth wide open looking at the fight while Misty was laughing.

-Nani!? He shouted angrily.

Shino got up slowly, watching carefully Tifa and her cat.

-You mimicked Kiba... simply said the boy.

He sent a swirl of bugs, followed by a few kunai to her, while she jumped on a side and her cat on the other. While the swirl divided, Tifa sealed the attack on her side, but the cat couldn't. He was attacked by the bugs and soon disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

-Nani?! Shouted Tifa, more serious.

-Your cat can't seal the bugs, my kunai were meant to separate you, said Shino. You'll have to fight blindfolded without your cat...

He send some kunai, which barely missed her as she jumped.

"I can't fight him like this" She thought. "Tsuki would get in the way, while my other felines wouldn't be as good and would get hit by the bugs..."

-Too late, said Shino.

Tifa felt something on her feet. She removed her forehead protector from her eyes to watch the bugs crawling on her. She screamed as the bugs moved on her, drawing her chakra while she was disappearing in a dark roaming cloud.

Everyone stayed silent. The bugs went back to Shino while Tifa was on the ground.

-You lost. You don't have enough chakra to move now...

-I'm... not... done yet... Release! She shouted, her eyes close, still on the ground.

The yin yang tattoo on her thigh started to glow. Black rings-like tattoo started appearing on her left leg and on her right arm. Another one appeared as a necklace.

-Nani?

Tifa got up slowly, shaking her head to remove the dust from her hair.

-Our marks aren't tattoos... those are seals! We can unleash them when we don't have enough chakras... grinned the girl.

The two blue balls on her head were now cat-like ears. Her teeth had become fangs while her nails were now claws. She started running to Shino, fighting with taijutsu rather than seals. Shino wasn't now as fast as she was, without even letting bugs coming out, he had no time to control them. While he looked at her, she hit him on the chest, taking him breathless. The boy fell on the ground, thinking she had won.

The seal went back to normal.

-I've won, bug boy...

Shino couldn't move... but bugs roamed out of him without Tifa knowing.

-You've done the same mistake twice.

Tifa fell on her knees. Bugs were sucking her last remaining chakra, she fell on the ground.

Now both of them were on the ground, unable to move. Genma smiled and got to them.

-Looks like there's no winner from that one... It's a TIE! Both lose! He shouted.

Everyone applause as both genins were taken out of the arena.

-Now my match is getting closer, sighed Shikamaru.

-Don't complain, I'm next! Proudly said Syng. I'll make it last long-

-Supervisor! I give up! Shouted Kankuro, the sand boy.

-Nani? Said Syng.

The people were getting impatient again. The tournament wasn't going so well after all... Watching to upcoming impatience, Temari jumped in the arena, at the surprise of everyone in the stages.

-Go Shikamaru! Smiled Naruto, throwing the boy in the arena.

-Maybe he didn't want to fight Naruto... Said Syng.

Temari was now watching Shikamaru for the upcoming match...


	20. Time for the show

**There's no more chronological order from now to the end!! This is a totally new version of how the things happened. What's happening in the real story is resumed in this story, so only the new parts are filled with details.**

**/// Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Time for the show**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

-Shikamaru, sighed Syng.

The fight between him and the sand kunoichi was starting. Syng smiled and closed his eyes, Naruto slightly watching him.

"Soon, it will be my show..." Thought the tanned boy. "I'm so sorry I couldn't be with them any longer..."

A tear had made his way from his eye to his cheek.

Flashback: Nara's Place, late evening 21 of 30 before exams

-Oi, Syng, said Shikamaru while opening the door of the guest room. Its late, are you getting to-

Shikamaru twitched, again. He had become used to that scene and simply let out a sigh.

-Troublesome, he sigh.

Rather than reacting, Syng was sitting on the floor. It wasn't the first time the Nara boy was seeing Syng naked, but that was the first time he saw him really.

-Nani!? Shouted Shikamaru.

The tanned body was covered with cuts and scars, deeps and bleeding. Syng was looking down the carpet not so far away, but far enough not to soil it, not moving at all, even if his blood was running on his skin.

-What... happened?! Said Shikamaru getting on his knees near Syng. That looks like... Swords cuts!? Who did you fight?

-No one, I trained, sighed Syng while taking his little ointment pot.

-What's this?

Syng explained to Shikamaru what the ointment was just like he had explain Naruto the first night he slept in Konoha. The swords were cutting his body...

-But why is this the first time I see you like this? And I never saw scars before...

-I... try not to scream when I put it, he said weakly smiling. This time... I summoned ten sword... I'll... be able to...

He tried to put his finger in the ointment but his couldn't move anymore.

-You've trained all the day?!

Shikamaru thought about the power Syng would have with ten swords... he shivered at the thought. He took the little pot from Syng's hand and put some first on the boy arm. The tsurugi boy shivered from containing his atrocious pain.

-"His body is covered..." Thought Shikamaru. You're troublesome, you know?

-I've learned from Tifa, smiled Syng, before almost collapsing.

/Flashback

-He helped me... sigh Syng.

Naruto had been a great friend... as Kiba had been too. He discovered so much with Asuma and Iruka. Things people should know and understand in their lives. The fight between Shikamaru and Temari was coming to an end, as Shikamaru rose his arm to claims forfeit. Syng slowly made appear a fine sword coming down from his arms, appearing from thin air in the middle of his palm. Blood was dripping on the floor, but he couldn't care less. Angry, Naruto jumped in the ring to argue to Shikamaru. Kankuro and Gaara were both at the side of the tanned boy, which was holding on to his sword. After some minutes, marking their entrance, Kakashi-sensei and Uchiha Sasuke appeared in the center of the ring. Time for the show.

In the stages, Tifa was slowly walking to Misty and Kiba.

-I thought you were sitting with Hinata-san? Asked Tifa.

-She had to rest, she wasn't well, explained Misty.

-YOU USED «MY» TACTIC! Shouted Kiba, startling everyone around, even Izumo and Kotetsu.

-Stop it Kiba, said Misty. The fight between Gaara and Sasuke is starting.

-He looks stronger, noticed Tifa, looking at the Uchiha.

Syng heard Naruto and Shikamaru coming behind him. Both were silent as if they saw a ghost. Little do he knew they had seen Gaara killing peoples right in front of them.

-This guy... is strong, simply said Naruto, shaking.

The truth had been hidden for too long. Gaara had killed Juusan, not anyone else...

-Naruto... Shikamaru... Please... be strong, the both of you, said Syng, smiling.

The fight was interrupted for a few minutes. In the stages, sand and sound ninjas were putting people to sleep. In front of everyone, the false Kazekage took the Hokage in hostage. Small feathers were slowly getting everyone to fall in the illusion jutsu.

-Dispel! Said Sakura and Misty, not so far from each others.

Misty rushed to wake Tifa and Kiba, while Sakura ran to them. False anbus started attacking the peoples around while Konoha started defending.

-What's happening?! Shouted Sakura.

-The sand and the sound are invading Konoha! Stated Tifa.

-How are you aware of that!? Asked Kiba, having been waked up by the cat-girl.

-Tsurugi was offered to take part in the invasion as well. Someone asked our leader to send us to assist in the destruction of the village, explained Misty.

Kiba and Sakura got themselves on guard.

-We refused, said Tifa.

They all looked in the ring where Gaara and Sasuke were, as they heard had metal sound.

Syng had jumped in the ring and was hitting the ultimate defence of Gaara, avoiding easily the counter-attack. Sasuke wasn't still aware of the surroundings.

-What's happening, Tsurugi boy!? Shouted Sasuke.

-The sounds asked the hidden village of Suna to assist them in the invasion of Konoha. The primary reason we were send here was first to assist them, we took on our charge to DEFEND Konoha instead.

-Then why did you attack me!? Said Sasuke.

-Well, wanted to test your strength...

Syng summoned another sword, while Sasuke went on his guard. He watched both the sand sphere where Gaara was hiding and the boy with two sword.

Tifa and the other jumped in the ring. Temari and Kankuro jumped as well. Nothing was going like the plan had wanted it to. The sand sphere rose up in the air.

-Gaara! Don't forget the plan! Shouted Kankuro.

Everyone turned to them, the two sand-nin escaped. Gaara rushed with his sand out of the arena.

Kakashi and Gai stopped them from following.

-What is happening? Asked Kakashi seriously.

-Get out of the way! Shouted Sasuke who wanted to end the fight with Gaara.

Neji and Tenten rushed in the ring with all the others. Neji had almost fully recovered from his fight with Naruto...

-Hey, where's Naruto? Asked Sakura. And Shikamaru?

Kakashi looked at the stages where the participants were usually waiting, both boys were asleep from the illusion jutsu. Misty ran to them and entered through the wall only to appear upstairs.

-What have she done!? Said Sakura.

-She faded in the shadows! Laughed Tifa.

Everyone seemed surprised, but Syng was keeping his serious mood. This wasn't time to be joking. Naruto and Shikamaru were down with Misty as they were slowly understanding the situation.

-We're short on Hinata, Lee, Shino and Ino... explained Misty.

"Hinata-chan will be safe" was relieved Syng.

Sand-nin jumped in the ring with everyone, forming a circle around the genins and the jounins. Gai and Kakashi put two of them down. Misty ran to another one, avoiding an attack and stabbing another one with her hidden dagger. Tifa seal the mind of someone and threw it at another fighter.

Neji was easily fighting some like other genins. Sasuke and Syng look at each other. It was the time to go. They both jumped out the fight to follow Gaara. The blonde Naruto looked at them and jumped out of the fight too, leaving everyone to the fight.

Konoha was in a great mess, everyone was fighting from everywhere. Children and women were being hide by the ninjas. Running to where Gaara went, Syng stopped has he saw Iruka in trouble with two sand genins. He was protecting a few children. Sasuke continued to run but Syng turned around.

-Iruka-sensei! Shouted Syng, backstabbing the two nin with his swords.

The children scream while the blood was splashed around. Iruka watched Syng. The boy bowed himself in front of the sensei.

-Arigatou for everything, slowly said Syng.

-Nani? Surprised Iruka.

Syng jumped to follow Sasuke. Naruto soon appeared running after them, the blonde hadn't even noticed his previous sensei.

-Naruto... Syng...

Sasuke had reached the exterior of the town and was now in the forest, still running. Syng and Naruto appeared at his side in a flash, not surprising him tho.

In the arena, almost all the genins of Konoha were fighting along side Misty and Tifa.

-Cat-girl, why don't you summon your big panther!? Shouted Kiba, fighting alongside Akamaru.

-Shino used most of my chakra... she said, parring some shuriken with her staff.

-What about your seal?! Asked Tenten.

-I used it today, it would be dangerous to do so twice!

-I haven't used mine! Said Misty, stopping fighting. Everyone, go away!

All the ninjas around her stopped fighting, their back on the center of the arena ring, where Misty was standing.

-Leave them all to me... go protect Konoha, I'll protect the arena, said Misty, closing her eyes.

-What!? You wanna fight alone?! Said Shikamaru.

Tifa stopped fighting and looked in the eyes of Misty...

-You... I can't let you fight alone... said Tifa. Everyone, leave us here! Go help Syng and your village!

-How can we trust you?! Said Kiba.

-Fine! Misty, take care of yourself... come back alive... live for Juusan, please! Said Tifa her eyes full of tears.

She took Kiba and Sakura by the collar and grabbed them while running. She was indeed really stronger than she seemed to be! She shouted everyone to follow her... Neji, Shikamaru and Tenten seemed to hesitate, but they followed her soon after. Kakashi, Gai and Misty were the only one left against around more than twenty sands.

-They left you all alone!? Three of you can't beat us up! Laughed one of them.

On the roof of the building, The Hokage had escaped the attack of Orochimaru. Now revealed, the snake sannin was explaining his plan to take over Konoha, Sandaime listening to the fool.

Flashback, Sandaime Sarutobi place

-Why must you go!? Asked Konohamaru.

-Because, its my duty to protect everyone, explained the Third in his fighting suit.

Syng was standing at the entrance of the room, watching the little boy and the protector of the village. The Third walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

-My grandson, explained Sandaime to Syng with tears in his eyes.

-I understand, answered Syng.

-Why did you told me about the invasion? Asked Sarutobi.

-You... taught to Umino Iruka about the will of fire... he simply explained it to me.

Sandaime smiled to the Tsurugi boy.

-You too, you have it, my son.

/Flashback

The Third was ready to fight for his village! And so, he attacked his students...

In the Arena, the three ninjas had an hard time fighting against everyone.

-We can't take them forever! Said Kakashi.

-I could, but alone! Said Misty.

She turned to the jounins.

-Please...

Kakashi stopped fighting. Gai wondered why and stopped too. He got near to Misty and smiled behind his mask. Someone from the sand jumped and readied his attack against them, but was thrown away by a swirl of bugs. Shino entered the arena, showing the exit to Gai and Kakashi. They both understood what he meant and escaped, leaving Shino and Misty alone.

-I said alone, said Misty.

-I won't leave you, answered calmly Shino.

Not so far from the south gates, Sasuke, Naruto and Syng had finally got to Gaara. The boy was being driven crazy in the center of the sand road, his siblings at his sides. He screamed from his own insanity.

Neji, Shikamaru, Tenten, Kiba and Tifa were trying to catch up with them, running to the south gate when a giant snake was summoned right in front of them. They couldn't pass anymore! The giant snake rushed to where they were sending. They all jumped on the roof of the small building to escape the attack.

-No good! He won't let us pass! Said Sakura.

-Go on! Shouted Neji.

Everyone looked at him.

-We'll take care of this! Said Tenten smiling.

Other ninjas from Konoha were starting to gather around too. After nodding, Tifa, Sakura, Kiba and Shikamaru jumped around, while Tenten summoned her weapons to throw them at the giant snake. Neji smiled while looking at them jumping away. "Go help Naruto, Sasuke and Syng" he thought.

Temari and Kankuro walked in front of their brother. Their plan has failed, but the invasion was going well... they had a chance if they stopped them here and now. The other genins came to the fight from the south gates behind them. Gaara was still screaming, sand starting to pour from the inside of his sand skin...

-Give up you two! Let me fight him! Said Syng.

Sasuke and Naruto got themselves ready to fight the two genins, but Syng couldn't afford to lose chakra, yet only to unleash his seal.

-We'll take care of them! Said Tifa.

Syng, Sasuke and Naruto turned to watch everyone.

-Tifa... softly said Syng.

-Come on Tsurugi-boy! Let the cat-girl and me handle everything smiled Kiba. Akamaru barked to agree.

Sakura smiled while taking her kunai. Shikamaru sigh with his traditional "troublesome", and readied his weapon too. Temari took her fan and Kankuro his puppet. Around twenty sand and sound ninjas jumped to them! Gaara, trapped in his own sand, began to float in the air and run to the forest...

-He's escaping! Shouted Naruto.

Asuma and Kurenai appeared in a flash, near the other genins.

-Asuma-sensei!? Was surprised Shikamaru.

-Kurenai-sensei! Smiled Kiba.

Temari and Kankuro got themselfs ready to attack, but even with the sounds and sands, they wouldn't be able to fight prevent them to reach Gaara.

-You three go! Only you can stop that boy! Shouted Asuma, his cigarette in mouth.

Sasuke, Naruto and Syng nodded as they jumped beyond the two sand genins. Now they were the three on their own...

The third was fighting against the snake ninja, the legendary sannin Orochimaru. A barrier had been formed around them, preventing the anbu to help him. After a great legendary fight, the Third received a sword in the body from behind. He was also holding the soul of his opponents.

-Orochimaru...

-Old man, you'll die!

-You'll die with me! Said Sarutobi.


	21. The Will of Fire

**There's only chapter 24 and the epilogue left!!! P**

**/// Scene change**

* * *

**Chapter 23: The will of fire**

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

Inside a little bunker, on the side of the mountain, Iruka was helping the children. After Konohamaru had tried to escaped, he explained everyone what it really meant to be ninja. 

-The third and everyone will now fight for us... The will that everyone had given to the ninja, Konoha's greatest value... We do not have the time to rest today. People are fighting because they love the place they live. Genins, chuunins, jounins and sensei are all fighting for a tomorrow on our village and on ourselves...

-You think about Naruto? Asked Konohamaru.

Misty and Shino had been fighting for long now, both of them couldn't take any more...

Neji and Tenten were hopeless against that big snake...

Tifa, Kiba and the others couldn't fight so many at once, even if they were a lot themselves...

-I'm not thinking only of Naruto, answered Iruka. Everyone is fighting.

Syng was running along with Sasuke and Naruto and stopped when they finally saw the demon. Gaara was looking at them, floating near the ground. He was smiling like a demon would have smiled... the sand was burning around him, no longer trapped in the sand gourd.

-Give up and die, demon-boy! Said Syng, pointing his sword at Gaara.

Gaara sand found his way to them, but only hitting Sasuke.

-Sasuke! Screamed Naruto.

The Uchiha was thrown on the tree near him. The sand was wrapping him hard, hurting him. Naruto rushed to his friend to help him, but Sasuke had fainted from pain, his seal running naturally on his skin.

-A seal? Was surprised Syng. Naruto, we're alone to fight that demon!

-Nani!? He won't hurt my friends! Shouted Naruto.

Naruto did his kage buushin no jutsu to fight Gaara, but every replica was thrown away, fated to disappear by the sand.

-You will allow me to live, roared Gaara.

-You took too many life already! Shouted Syng.

-Why do you fight to defend a village that isn't yours!? Roared the demon.

Naruto was getting back on his feet from the last attack and listened...

-Because... started Syng.

-There's a will that everyone share, explained Iruka. The will of fire.

Misty avoided the last attack with her remaining strength. Shino fell on his knee.

-Shino! Said Misty, getting near him.

-We can't... take... this many... panted Shino.

A flash of Juusan made its way through Misty mind. She wasn't gonna give up... The little sun sealed around her bellybutton started to glow. She smiled and dropped her daggers, watching the barrier made to prevent people helping their leader. Slowly taking her arm to her neck, she unfold her scarf, slowly letting it fly away in the wind.

-What are you going to do? Laughed a sand-nin, ready to attack.

She turned to face the one who talked. The sun on her skin felt like it was real, a real sun burning. Shino lift his head to watch Misty... it seemed like she was slowly moving.

-There's something nobody can go against... Up there, there's an old guy fighting his life to defeat all of you... started Misty. There's someone willing to sacrifice his life to save everyone! Everyone is putting their life on the line to protect Konoha... just like Juusan has done with Tsurugi... That's my reason to protect this village. Some faces aren't meant to be forgotten, they are meant to bring forth strength!!

The kunoichi started forming seals with her hands.

-Misty? Said Shino. His rose up and got near her.

Kunais and shuriken started flying toward them, which the bugs of Shino blocked easily. Misty closed her eyes and smiled... it was a soft and beautiful smile...

-Crossroad no jutsu! She shouted.

-Screams? Wondered Neji.

-Neji! Shouted Tenten.

The snake was launching an direct attack toward him.

"I ain't going to run or hide... I'm strong... and I decided my fate was to destroy you!" thought Neji.

He concentrate his chakra and waited. The head of the snake was now too close too him, he concentrate everything in a single blow.

-Neji! Screamed Tenten.

Once the cloud of dust was dispelled in the air, you could see people standing at Neji's side.

-Hiashi-sama?! Was startled Neji. Hinata-sama!?

-I've lost a brother, I won't lose his son, said the Hyuuga clan chief.

Hinata smiled, a smile that Neji reflected to her. Tenten sigh with a smile.

Kiba grabbed Tifa staff to remove her from an attack, while he counter-attack with kunais.

-Be careful cat-girl! Smiled the boy.

Shikamaru and Asuma put many sand ninjas down, even Sakura was helping at the fight. Temari and Kankuro were outnumber when every ninja that had fought alongside Syng, Naruto and Sasuke were in front of them.

Misty and Shino, covered with dust were slowly approaching with the Aburame and the Inuzuka clan. Kiba's mother and sister smiled with their dog watching Kiba ready to attack.

-My lil' pup! Laughed Kiba's mother.

Shino's father walk silent behind his boys, analysing Misty again and again. Near them, Neji was in head of another troupe, the Hyuuga clan. He was walking in front of Hiashi, something he had never done, Ino, Hinata and Lee behind them. Tifa let out a sigh of relief. Everyone was okay.

-We're here to fight, said Lee.

-We're here to defend our home, said Shino's father.

Tifa smiled.

-Then everyone... We gotta help Naruto and Syng! She shouted. If Gaara is defeated, the invasion will stop and we'll help your Hokage.

Konoha nodded.

From the inside of the barrier, Sandaime Sarutobi was smiling... he had a sword piercing his body, but his heart was at rest. From where he was, he could see all of Konoha, getting together to fight against the invasion...

-Your plan has failed, Orochimaru... Konoha is saved!

-I will not... die... old man! The snake guy panted.

Sarutobi were remembering the soft words of everyone... each face in the village was familiar to him... He was ready to die now... but he still had to hold on a little bit...

Syng was now with his fourth sword. Naruto had been thrown on the ground again with his buushin jutsu. Gaara almost in his demon state, half of his body covered with sand. Sasuke was still held again the tree, unconscious.

-Gaara! You'll die! Screamed Syng lunching another attack.

Handling two sword and moving the two other with his chakra, he managed, with Naruto's help to go to Gaara and strike... only a little cut on his chest before he was thrown on the ground, next to where Naruto landed.

-YOU TWO WILL DIE! Screamed the sand demon.

Naruto was on the ground, not able to move, wishing he could use the demon fox chakra, while Syng was lying next to him.

-Why aren't I able to defeat him, Naruto? I...

-You're... strong Syng, panted the blonde. But he's a demon...

-We have to fight him... and defeat him... for what he did to everyone... said Syng.

Syng closed his eyes... he felt the sand crawling on his skin... he would soon join Juusan... he couldn't even summon more sword...

-Naruto, he softly said. Fight him...

-You will fight him too! Shouted another voice.

Syng opened his eyes. Numerous weapons were thrown at the sand boy while he removed his attack from Syng. Naruto Got up and helped Syng to. They both look behind them...  
The genins of Konoha... Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Shino... and Misty as well as Tifa. Neji and Hinata helped Sasuke get down of the tree, getting back to himself... All the ninjas were defending Konoha... all who claimed to have the will of fire were there, waiting for the demon to be defeated, and for the Third to claim victory... Naruto Looked at Syng while the tanned boy looked at Naruto.

-You... are all dead! Screamed Gaara, watching his blood drip from the little cut Syng had opened where Sasuke had already hurt him. PAIN... SUFFER! He screamed, sand roaming on his body, unleashing the demon.

-Syng, Naruto! Shouted Sakura.

-We'll be alright Sakura, smiled Naruto, still panting.

-Let's go, said Syng.

-Syng! Shouted Tifa.

But it was too late... the sand was forming a wall around them! A great territory around Syng, Naruto and Gaara was protected by an invisible wall who attacked everyone with sand.

-We can't get near! Noticed Neji.

-Chouji! Said Shikamaru.

The boy tried his rolling attack, without success... Not a single attack from the genins would work against the wall. They were left alone to fight the demon, under the eyes of Konoha.

-What's that in the forest!? Asked a little girl, looking by the window.

Iruka got near the window and watched outside himself. A great demon of sand was waking up in the forest, near the south gate... Around Konoha, the ninjas of the leaf were getting control over the invasion, but the barrier was still held were the Hokage was.

-They have to believe in themselves... sigh Iruka.

-Naruto!

-Syng!

They looked at the demon a little far from them.

-Let's go! They both shouted.


	22. Last Chapter

**Last Chapter**

The will of the sword

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

-Let's go Naruto!

The demon raised an arm. It seemed Gaara was asleep fused with the sand forming the one-tail demon.

-We have to get near him! Said Syng. He's too big!

All the genins were watching, they couldn't do anything but watch... even their cheers wouldn't be able to reach them. Most of Konoha was now safe, as the jounins and chuunins were gathering near the arena were the barrier was held around their Hokage. The children and innocent were still in security in the bunkers on the mountain were they watched everything. Iruka smiled from where he was.

Misty tried to bypass the wall protected by the sand by fading in the shadow, but it was like if someone watched them...

-You can't do anything against it... it's a barrier made by the sands. Explained a familiar voice to Shikamaru.

On the other side of the wall, covered in dust, Kankuro and Temari walked to them. Sasuke tried to fight the wall again, his seal burning in the back of his neck, but was thrown by the sand on the ground.

-We can't get out either, explained Kankuro. Not until...

-Gaara is defeated, ended Sasuke.

Quite a bit from there, Naruto and Syng were trying to fight their way.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu! Shouted Naruto.

Under their feet, a giant frog appeared!

-What!? You can summon frogs!? Was surprised Syng.

-I am not a mere frog! Talked Boss.

-Please, help us! Asked Naruto.

The blonde quickly explained the situation to the frog.

-I would help you gladly Naruto, but there's nothing I can do! We're too near the town... Answered Boss.

-Naruto, said Syng. Let me fight him.

Ichibi Shukaku. The demon sent a wave of strong wind to the frog who jumped farther away in the forest. Every genins had move to the top of the south gate to have a view of the forest, watching the fight from afar.

The demon sent another swirl of sand to the frog. Which was blocked by the shield of swords formed by Syng. Five swords started revolving around Syng.

-Syng! You'll hurt yourself! Said Naruto.

-This boy will be okay? Asked Boss.

-Both of you, let me fight him. If I die or if I ain't strong enough, Naruto, finish him!

-Nani!?

Syng jumped in the air, but rather than crashing on the ground, the tanned boy floated.

-There's something... I learned.

He was close enough for every genins, from Tsurugi, Konoha or Suna to hear him. He wasn't talking directly to anyone, he was only talking with his heart.

Somewhere far from there, inside the barrier, blood dropped from Sandaime mouth. It was the end for him. He smiled while looking at Orochimaru.

-You old man! Screamed the snake guy.

-There' something you haven't learned... even during the invasion, my foolish student... There's not only the will of fire to help us today... You haven't learned anything after all...

He held on, while the knife of the death god was slicing the soul of Orochimaru's arms... And it was the end of the Third Hokage.

In the forest, the heart of Syng ached. In the air, his chakra wrapped around him...

-I learned that there was a will in this world, Gaara. A will to protect the everyone we love and care for. It is not only the will of the fire, which is held and given down in Konoha. It is not merely expressed by a sword in the village of Tsurugi... People have bonds and ties... we all live for each other in a world where we need to hate in order to love. There's nothing emptier than an heart filled with wrath.

Another sword appeared around him. Seven was the number or the blade...

-Fighting alone, I aren't. Naruto, Tifa and everyone are with me on that fight... Each sword... each sword represent them! And I will fight for each of them!

He charged against the demon. Hitting the head of the demon before the sand could move. Jumping back in the air again, he took a sword in his hand and fell heavily on the demon's head again, slashing in an arc the sand near Gaara. Getting away from the demon again, he avoided another wind wave from the demon's mouth. The tail of the Racoon charged at him! He took two swords, controlling the other. Rather than receiving a full blow, he slashed with everything he had to cut parts of the tails.

-Seven isn't enough! He shouted.

Another sword appeared "from his body". Everyone was watching, unable to help or fight. Naruto was watching on boss's head.

-Syng! He shouted. "Help me..." Naruto thought.

Naruto fell inside himself... a dark, cold and wet place... Following his instinct, his faced the large demon sealed within himself.

-Why are you asking for help? To fight again? Asked the annoying voice of the demon.

-No, I must help a friend!

The Kyubi laughed hard inside Naruto. He may granted his wish... Syng was fighting hard, tearing pieces and pieces of the demon's body. He was fighting now with 10 swords... the maximum he ever done.

On the south gate, Tifa stopped breathing a while.

-No... she simply said.

-Tifa? Asked Ino.

-He must not! HE MUST NOT DO TI! She screamed, falling on her knees.

Shino was holding Misty against him. Without her scarf, she couldn't hide her emotions... Every genins that were watching got near Tifa who was looking the fight from afar.

-Cat-girl? Asked Tifa.

Lee got near her.

-Juusan, softly said Misty. Protect him.

His body was almost covered with blood. He wouldn't last much longer. Syng tried to summon another sword, but only coughed blood. He started falling on the ground with his ten swords following. Naruto ordered boss to help him. The big frog jumped and grabbed the boy before he could fall. The sword stopped from falling two, floating around Syng who was hardly getting up.

-Syng! Hold on! Shouted Naruto.

The blonde took the hand of Syng and closed his eyes. A red chakra started roaming inside Syng's body... like a poison, it killed the inner chakra of Syng, replacing his chakra with a stronger one.

"He will suffer a little bit after, but he will fight longer this battle. His body isn't use to my chakra, its like poison to him!"

Naruto explained this to Syng, who was half-listening. Another wave of wind was sent toward the frog, one which he couldn't escape. A big explosion ensued in the forest.

-SYNG! Screamed Tifa.

-NARUTO! Screamed Sakura.

Everyone watched, waiting for the dust to disappear. Only to reveal a giant surprise! Syng was floating in the air, surrounded by an aura of grey chakra and twelve swords!!

-Twelve!?! NO! Screamed Tifa.

-Why are you complaining! He's alive!! He'll beat the demon to bloody pulp! Joyfully said Kiba.

Syng disappeared from where he was, appearing all around the body of the demon. You could see the sand falling from the body of the demon... Gaara smiled looking at Syng. Sand hit the boy, throwing him farther away in the air, paralysing his movements. The demon wasn't controlling that body anymore... now it was Gaara's pure wrath. Syng had use most of his chakra... Naruto was weakened in a tree, even frog boss had disappeared. Everyone watched... a tear rolled on the face of Tifa.

-The thirteenth sword, she softly said.

Everyone around understood what she finally meant. They couldn't do anything...

-Everyone... Started Syng, his voice being clearly understandable for everyone. I had a good time in Konoha... I learn everything I had to... but... there's something I learned too... even the Third or my friends wouldn't have been able to teach me... You may have the will of fire... but that's pathetic... I have a much stronger will, he said turning to the south gate smiling. I have the will of the sword...

He closed his eyes. The lock behind his neck emitting a grey and beautiful light... There's a great person who had told him... the last sword wasn't meant to kill. He didn't have to kill now, he was happy as he was.

-Gaara... maybe you'll understand... one day, what Naruto and I tried to teach you...

He put his hands on his heart, trying to talk. Ignoring the tears running down his face.

-I can't cry... he softly said.

The demon roared again, but then, all the fights were over. All over Konoha, people were watching that last fight. The Third was gone with a smile on his face, leaving Konoha at the hand of a young boy...

Syng smiled. Tifa rose her head... Naruto watched what was happening... like everyone else in Konoha. A brilliant light was forming at the heart of the Syng.

-His chakra... is all condensed around his heart, said Neji with the Byakugan.

-He's... softly said Hinata.

She gasped. Misty closed her eyes just like Tifa...

A sword appeared slowly from the light... from the heart of Syng. Everyone in Konoha knew what that meant... Blood didn't spoiled the ground from where he was... He wasn't anymore. The grey eyes of the boys seemed so empty, if anyone could have seen it. The tanned body took the 13th sword with both of his hands. He charged at the big demon so fast, it couldn't be helped... the sword pierced the heart of Gaara.

The sand boy was surprised by the softness of death... instead of dying, he was simply... falling. The sand was dispelling around him... The boy removed the sword from Gaara's body. There wasn't any marks or injuries... it was a sword to protect, not to kill... The sword fell on the ground first... Gaara and Syng soon followed, hitting the ground in an empty sound.

Gaara looked at the body beside him... it felt so empty.

-Gaara...

The demon was now calm... The sand boy looked at Syng. He remembered that face... it was the young boy who had seen his sensei die from the same technique...

-I forgive you, Gaara, Syng softly said.

The genins came running, Naruto and Tifa in head. Tifa kneels to Syng. While everyone formed a circle around them. Temari and Kankuro appeared near Gaara.

-Gaara! Was shocked his sister.

A tear was running through Gaara's face...

-Let... him go, smiled Syng, his head resting on the knees of Tifa.

Temari and Kankuro bowed to him, like if they thanked him. They took their brothers and went away, leaving all the genins of Konoha in circle around Syng. Misty was at his sides, while Tifa was crying. A giant sword, bigger even than Zabuza's one had been was stick in the ground near him.

-I... should be happy... I should... already been... dead, smiled again Syng.

-Stop... smiling, you fool, cried Tifa.

-Please... live, cried Misty too.

Tenten held Neji arms, as she was starting to cry too, something Hinata, and much everyone else was doing.

-Shut up Tifa... let me smile as I die... Smiled Syng, tears flowing from his eyes too. I can't cry... I'm not sad. I... was so... afraid of dying... but now... heh... Juusan-sensei... Sandaime... you weren't afraid... Naruto... you'll become Hokage... he smiled.

-I will do it, smiled Naruto behind his tears. But you will be there with me! He said.

-N'ahhh, he softly said. Its way... too... troublesome...

Syng closed his eyes slowly... The chains around his neck seemed to shine a while, before breaking up. Tifa couldn't hold it any longer, she started crying like she never cried, no able to hold her tears. Naruto fell on his knees crying too, blaming himself for the boy's death. Shino got near Misty, but she refused his help. The kunoichi took the chain with the little key Syng had loved so much. She rose up and got near the sword which had taken the live of her brother-like. She wrapped the chains around the sword, giving a last shine to the boy... Everyone looked at the sword, shining in the last light of the day...

Walking away, helped by his brother, Gaara was thinking. He had met Naruto... he had met Syng. People that cared for others... people that loved other... he remember the words of someone he himself had loved...

It was the end of a boy, but someone, from his heart, was born. He had come to Konoha, wishing to know why his sensei had died without regrets, without crying... He found out, at the right time, that he was happy. He wasn't leaving anyone alone, for he wasn't gone alone.

A distant light, soft but strong, was shining. Two people were waiting in front of him, lending their hand to the boy... Juusan and the Third had waited for him. He could go with them, for the three of them had gained a will which everyone would remember...

The will of the heart.


	23. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The will of the heart.

_I DO NOT OWN NARUTO_

-You're sure you don't want to say good-bye to him, Misty? Asked the girl petting her cat.

-No... if you can hold on saying good-bye to Lee and Kiba, he'll understand, she answered.

He neck wasn't hidden behind a scarf, letting it feel the chilly wind of the morning. They were at the gates of Konoha.

-...anyway, I wouldn't want to wait for after the funerals... we'll have to do some for him too, you know, Misty continued.

-Yes, Tifa smiled. Tsurugi will welcome us... we'll make Tsurugi a village like this one.

Misty smiled and started to walk. The road was still scarred with the fight that had happened only yesterday. The third funerals could be heard, as the roads were all silent. A village couldn't celebrate the funerals of a ninja from another country... It was an old rule that was respected.

The sun was still warm behind this wind... but a little rain fell from the sky as they put their feet far from the village in the forest.

-Is the sky... crying? Asked Tifa.

A small voice was heard. They turned around to see someone running to them with a smile.

-TIFA!! MISTY!! Shouted Naruto.

-Naruto? Asked Tifa. What's wrong?

-Come with me! Smiled Naruto, still dressed in black.

He brought the girls in the forest, not far from there. The girls recognised were they were going... and soon saw Syng's last sword. Tifa and Misty gasped:

Every genins was there, as well as Iruka, Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Konohamaru... They were all smiling at the girls. Rocks had been put around the sword, flower had been planted at the base and around the blade.

-What the... said Tifa.

Everyone was smiling. Even Asuma, who had celebrate the funerals of his father just now, was smiling. That last one was also puffing a cigarette. Tifa noticed that there was a pack of those cigarette at the base of Syng's sword. She sigh.

-What a baka he was... she smiled, tears running from her eyes.

-Don't cry Tifa-chan! Smiled Lee.

-Yeah, cat-girl, that's not strong of you...

-I don't care about being strong or not, she said.

-That's not what he meant, said Sasuke, the only one smiling with a serious face.

-Syng wouldn't want you to cry... he would probably hit you like you used to hit him. He went off with a happy. He's gone happy, explained Sakura.

-Why are you celebrating funerals... that's against the law, said Misty, smiling against her.

-He deserves it, said Shino, behind her.

Iruka got near Tifa.

-He really loved you, said Iruka. The night before he fought, he came to see me... he asked me if there was a way to let both of you stay in Konoha. Explained the sensei.

-Nani?! Said Tifa.

-Come on! You can stay in Konoha, smiled Naruto.

Tifa looked at Misty. The face of the girls was implying that she would follow her everywhere, no matter what decision she made. Tifa walked to the sword, Hinata smiled to her while working on the flower she and Ino had planted. Tifa smiled too. She rose up and stretch to her fullest. And turned around to Iruka.

-I'd like to become a representative of Tsurugi. We can't stay, right Misty? Smiled Tifa.

Everyone was surprised.

-Yeah, we've got a lot to do... Tsurugi is still in mess! We'll need Konoha's help... Misty smiled.

Naruto panicked.

-W-WHY!? You complained all the time about Tsurugi!!

-Yeah... but we've got the will of the sword, smiled Tifa.

-If we can keep good relation with Konoha, we'll be able to trade so Tsurugi will get less poorer and soon, Tsurugi will be the one helping Konoha, explained Misty.

-You've already helped a lot, smiled Iruka.

Asuma and Kakashi laughed.

-What!? Kakashi-sensei! Was still arguing Naruto.

-We can't force them, right Sakura? Said his sensei.

Everyone laughed. Back on the road, Misty kissed one last time Shino. Tifa went to kiss Lee cheek, which made the boy blushed. Kiba was looking away, pretending to watch Akamaru at his feet. He felt lips on his cheek, he rose his eyes, Tifa was smiling to him.

-Don't change, dog-boy, she smiled.

The boy startled and blushed, which made everyone laugh, even Akamaru barked with joy.

They all watched the two girls walk in the morning to Tsurugi. They weren't alone, they had the will of the heart with them, they had two swords watching over them from above...

Once they were gone, Everyone started walking back to Konoha, the village was still in mess...

A little grey cat walked to them, purring at the feets of Hinata. The girl took the cat and starting petting them.

-He's so cute! Smiled Sakura and Ino.

-He's got a mark on his forehead, noticed Neji.

-It looks like... a lock? Said Hinata.

-Nani?!

* * *

This is the end of Naruto Tsurugi!! Hope you liked it, maybe I'll do Naruto Tsurugi: Next Generation, but not for now!! C-ya! 


	24. Tsurugi Next Gen: Preview

**This is a preview from Naruto Tsurugi: Next Gen. Enjoy! P**

**Remember to read my profile to find out more about Naruto Tsurugi!!!!**

**This happens before Naruto comes back to Konoha, so there shouldn't be any spoilers for Shippuden, but alots of it from Naruto. Take notes that there's gonna be "The 13th sword" before next gen! D**

* * *

**Tsurugi: Next Gen**

Preview

_I do not own Naruto_

"Dear Sakura-chan,

here at Tsurugi, things couldn't be more active! Since the last letter I sent to you, 23 new kids entered the academy! Counting the two last inscription, soon we'll have more than sixty genins who are gonna help to re-gain Tsurugikure's glory! I'm so happy!

I still need confirmation from the Fourth Hokage about the next chuunins exams (which I think Shikamaru-san must take care of, right?).

Also, the sword monument was finally finished... Syng and Juusan-Sensei may rest in peace now! The technique of the summoning swords will be revised to cause less damage to the body... hopefully, this may save some pain to the new genins who are learning the jutsu...

I may drop by the end of the month. Misty will probably come too (to see Shino, probably!).

In hope of seeing you soon,

Tifa of Tsurugi."

The kunoichi finished reading the letter the carrier bird had just brought and smile. In two years, things sure had changed. Naruto was gone with Jiraiya, Sakura had start medical training with Tsunade-Sama and much everyone had change. The blonde boy was rumored to come back in a few month, and, of course, everyone was eager of the news, but the chuunins exam were taking most of the ninjas time, when they weren't in a mission.

Someone knocked at the door, breaking the thread of thought of Sakura.

-Oi, said a masculine voice.

-You may enter Kiba, said Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi was resting at Tsunade's place. The fourth being "sick" (How could a medical ninja like her be sick anyway?) Sakura had to fill most of the document, leaving only the seal of Konoha missing (which could be only applied by the Hokage). The dog-boy entered with his still-growing "pup".

-I don't think Tsunade-sama would like to see Akamaru here... smiled Sakura, obviously joking.

-Very funny, Sakura-chan. Answered Kiba, probably coming back from a mission, watching the state in which he was. Hey... is that a letter from Tiffany-chan? The adolescent smiled.

Sakura took the letter and removed it before Kiba would take it and closed her eyes.

-Since when did the "cat-girl" interested you, if I may? Smiled the girl.

Kiba blushed and looked away. The boy had been a great friend of late Syng and wanted fresh news from Tsurugi... of course, the girl herself interested him... a little.

-Each time she come, its only about Lee-san, anyway! Said Kiba looking back at Sakura.

He handed a dozen sheets of papers to Sakura, who was still smiling at the dog-boy. Akamaru barked, claiming the attention of Kiba who dropped on his knee and started petting him. Sure he had grown, the little pup!

-I guess your sister wrote your mission report, again, Kiba? You almost worst than Naruto or... the smiled softened away... Syng-san...

Kiba got back up and looked at Sakura.

-Y'know... I miss them too... At least... we know Naruto'll come back, smiled Kiba. And I think Syng would like us to smile!

They both grinned at each other before the boy leaved. While getting near the door, another knocked was heard from the door. Sakura did the same with Kiba and asked them to enter, which Shikamaru and Temari did.

-Oi, Shikamaru and... euh... the sand girl! Smiled Kiba.

-That's Temari, answered the women, sister of Sabaku No Gaara.

-Hey Kiba... finished your mission? Asked Shikamaru, now a chuunins.

-Yeah, just reminiscing with Sakura. See-ya later! Said the boy, leaving with his dog.

Kiba left the three of them talking about boring things, which he really didn't want to hear about. That last mission had been a pain in the ass and he couldn't stand anymore... He had only about an hour to write his report (which his sister, Hana, had gently mostly done for him) and he hadn't take a shower or anything. He smelled like dog! (That thought made him laugh).

-Kiba-san? Said a soft voice behind him.

-Oi Hinata! Smiled Kiba looking at the shy girl. It seems everyone's in here today!

Hinata laugh and got near Kiba.

-Did you hear? She said. Naruto-kun will soon come back...

-Isn't it like... in three month he's said to come back? Why the haste? Teased Kiba.

Hinata blushed, looking down the ground while walking by the dog boy. Akamaru whined suddenly.

-Akamaru?

The dog looked at the ground and started whining. Kiba, wondering was what happening, walked with Hinata outside the Hokage edifice. The dog rushed behind Kiba to hide. Hinata looked around but saw nothing, even with her Byakugan.

-T-There's nothing around, explained Hinata.

Kiba growled a little.

-By the way have you seen Shino? He said he'd help me with something when I'd get back, Kiba asked.

-No... he said he needed to meet someone.

-Someone?

They both heard a giant growl, coming from in front of them, Akamaru whined instead of growling.

-What the!?

Standing in front of them was a horse-size black panther. The giant feline wasn't eager to attack, but instead was watching the two ninjas. Actually, the animal had a yin yang icon on his forehead... and lying on her, Tsuki was bearing a kunoichi.

-That's Tsuki!? That means...

The panther kneeled before them, revealing a beautiful young women on her back.

-Cat-girl!?

-Tifa!... is she... unconscious?! Hinata panicked, running to her.

Tifa's body rolled from Tsuki back to hit the ground hard, hear first. Tifa snored... then woke up.

-Uh...? Why am I... oh...

The beautiful women, wearing new garments looked at Hinata, still half-asleep.

-Hey, who's trying to get a bigger breast than I? Tifa said drowsy.

Hinata blushed and Kiba started to laugh while Tiffany was getting on her feet.

-Dog-boy? So I'm already in Konoha? Man, that was fast! Tifa laughed heavily.

The black panther behind her seemed to sigh. She had been summoned for three days now! (The time it took for Tsuki to go between Tsurugi and Konoha, rather than a whole week by foot)

-W-well, it's a surprise, said Hinata, coming back from the shock.

Tifa got to Hinata and hugged her like a big sister, while looking at the dog-boy. While having Hinata in her arms, Tifa smiled at Kiba.

-So, why are you here, Cat-girl? Asked Kiba (blushing against him)

-Because... its THAT date... and I wanted to come back, softly said Tifa.


End file.
